


la grande mafia

by virginie44600



Category: Twilght
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie44600/pseuds/virginie44600
Summary: edward de la mafia a épouser jane, un mariage d'affaire ordonner par carslile mes rencontre isabelle dans un club de striptease et fait d'elle sa gomah





	1. Chapter 1

Le CULLEN (Carlisle et Esmé, et leurs enfants Felix, Emmett et Alice. (Carlisle a  
deux enfants avec une maitresse, Peter et Mikey.)

Le Masen (Ed et Elizabeth, et leurs enfants Edward Junior, Alec, Brianna, et Victoria.

Les Swans (Jasper, son fils Nicolas, sa fille Lucie, et sa petite soeur Isabella.

 

 

Las Vegas Sun ~ Samedi, Novembre 22, 1980 | 6:00

Au moins dix invités du MGM Grand Hotel auraient été tués dans un incendie qui a englouti l'hôtel de 2 000 chambres peu après 7 h vendredi. Plus de 100 blessures ont été signalées initialement mais les chiffres exacts n'étaient pas disponibles au moment de la publication. Les fonctionnaires ont dit que d'autres pourraient être morts à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.  
Le casino de la MGM a été détruit. Les dommages pourraient se chiffrer en millions de dollars, ont estimé les témoins. Il a commencé dans le sous-sol du casino ouest et a balayé l'hôtel géant, bloquant toutes les sorties.  
Selon des témoins, au moins 2000 hôteliers et invités se sont frayés un chemin à travers la fumée et les flammes jusqu'au toit de la MGM 

 

 

Las Vegas - 1975  
Chapitre 1

Junior's POV

When I enter Felix's club, I'm thinking another day at the office sounds pretty damn good. Only…it's night, but you know what I mean. The bunnies on the stage are looking fine, the drinks are flowing, the dough's rolling in, and I can leave my personal life behind for a while

 

Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin.

"Tu es trop fatigué, Junior," me dit Felix sur la musique avec un claquement sur mon épaule. 

"Voulez-vous quelque chose pour enlever le bord?"  
Je hoche la tête, soupirant. J'aurais pu m'en prendre à mon club, mais j'ai oublié. 

«Très bien, allons dans mon bureau, mon frère devrait être là aussi bientôt.  
Emmett. Je suis un peu surpris qu'il ne soit pas déjà là. C'est le jour où nous nous rencontrons pour parler des envois et de l'argent, et Emmett, qui ne supporte pas sa femme, est habituellement le premier à arriver.  
Les mariages arrangés pour réunir les familles ou pour faire d'autres alliances sont trop communs.  
La semaine prochaine, c'est mon tour.

"Vous avez de nouveaux danseurs?" Alec, mon jeune frère, demande à Felix.  
Felix sourit largement et secoue le menton en direction de la scène.  
"Oh ouais, tu devrais les voir de près, j'en enverrai un peu plus tard, nous pourrions tous utiliser des temps d'arrêt."  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison.  
Emmett arrive, et nous parlons affaires.

~oOo~

Assis dans l'une des chaises en cuir de Felix, je me penche en avant et renifle une ligne de coup alors qu'il parle de la livraison de la semaine prochaine de Miami. Les drogues ne sont pas mon travail. c'est mon frère. Emmett est le plus souvent en charge du jeu, et Felix me confie généralement des contrats, parce que les coups sont ce que je fais le mieux. Le désert est grand, et trouver des corps est impossible. De plus, j'aime l'argent. Mais mis à part cela, nous avons tous des petites entreprises dont nous sommes responsables.

 

Je renifle et avale quelques fois, ne me sens soudain plus si fatigué et mélancolique.  
Je desserre ma cravate.  
"Ay, Junior," dit Emmett. Je lui tends un sourcil.

"Quand est-ce que la famille de Jane arrive ici?"

"Ne me fais pas penser à moi," murmurai-je en me passant la main sur le visage. 

"Je ne sais pas, quelques jours avant le mariage, je suppose."  
C'est la seule chose positive à propos de tout cela; Avec Jane qui vit toujours à New York, je n'ai pas été obligée de participer à la planification du mariage. Pas de faux sourires, pas de prétention. Je serai là pour dire "je fais", et c'est tout. C'est une affaire - la manière de Carlisle d'attacher le Cullen et Masen ensemble avec une famille pleine de politiciens tordus.  
Nous sommes tous new-yorkais, mais Carlisle a vu beaucoup d'argent à Vegas, donc nous avons déménagé, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas continuer à faire des scratchs à New York. En ayant le père de Jane de notre côté, Carlisle l'aura plus facilement dans l'Est.

«Junior a de la chance,» Félix grogne, et je l'arrête, parce que je ne le suis pas. 

\- Allons, mon cousin, au moins tu n'auras pas ta belle-famille ici, ils seront là pour le mariage, mais c'est tout. Il essuie ses mains propres.  
Vrai. Je n'ai que Jane qui déménage ici, mais c'est suffisant. Je ne veux pas de femme.  
Emmett rit.

«Tu es fan, Man, Junior, nous nous marions tous.

"va en enfer." Je lui dis d'aller en enfer d'un revers de la main sous mon menton.

"OH!" les gars crient.

 

Je secoue la tête. "Je vais le réserver." J'en ai tellement marre. Autant rentrer chez soi si c'est le parler de la soirée. 

"Gimme ma coupe et je serai sur mon chemin."

"Nuh-euh," Alec répond et me redescend dans mon siège. 

«Détends-toi, grand frère, prends quelques verres, fais une autre ligne, vois un lapin.  
Eh bien, ça fait un moment que je me suis fait mouiller la bite.

"Alec a raison," dit Felix en hochant la tête vers mon frère. 

"Tu veux voir l'un des nouveaux?"

Je hausse les épaules. "Envoie-moi."  
Bientôt, nous avons quatre femmes légèrement vêtues qui marchent, prêtes à danser pour nous.  
Le dernier à entrer, la brune, fume chaudement.

«Isabella, chérie, tu vas montrer à Junior là-bas un bon moment,» dit Felix, en touchant sa joue.  
Elle hoche la tête et se dirige vers moi, portant une tenue sexy et un sourire séduisant.  
Maintenant, c'est de ça que je parle.

"Hey, ciccino." Elle sourit et me chevauche. Je gémis sous mon souffle, m'abstenant de la toucher. Je ne fais jamais jusqu'à ce que le danseur donne le feu vert. "Vous êtes triste."  
Je ris, ma tête reposant sur le dos de ma chaise. Cette fille n'est pas seulement une New-Yorkaise, mais elle a l'italien en elle. C'est bon. Et j'espère qu'elle aura bientôt plus d'italien en elle.

Je souris paresseusement. "Je suis sûr que tu peux me remonter le moral."  
Elle bourdonne.

Je tends la main et virevolte avec mes cheveux. Parce que je devais le faire.  
Elle est magnifique.  
Penché, elle laisse tomber un doux baiser sur mon cou. Ses hanches grincent, pivotent, roulent sur ma bite raide.  
Elle bourdonne encore, doucement, et je casse en chair de poule. C'est ce petit son - ça me fait quelque chose. Heh, elle est comme un petit colibri.

"Strip pour moi."

"Elle médite, les yeux qui clignotent. "Qu'en est-il de nous de l'ante?"

J'aime la façon dont cette fille pense. "Chambre privée?"  
Elle acquiesce.  
Je lui donne le cul à claquer. "Dirige le chemin.

~oOo~

Je la touche, quand elle frappe le canapé dans l'une des chambres privées.  
En gros.

"Embrasse-moi."

Elle obéit et m'embrasse avec force pendant que je pétris son joli cul.  
Elle me tire les cheveux; Je tire sur la sienne, ce qui lui fait reculer la tête. J'embrasse son cou, la goûtant. Elle ne cesse de moudre contre ma bite. Putain. C'est ce que j'aime des femmes italiennes, tout ce feu, toute cette passion. Je n'ai jamais voulu une putain de princesse, que je connais, Jane. C'est la petite fille de papa.

 

Je veux les fous fougueux.  
Je suis baisée dans la tête, je le sais.

"Strip".

Elle gémit et se penche en arrière. Je regarde avidement. Elle enlève son soutien-gorge, rapidement suivie de sa culotte.  
Fuckin 'Christ.

"Felix m'a dit que tu te marierais la semaine prochaine." Elle est impatiente, poussant son corps glorieusement nu contre le mien.  
"C'est ta fête, chéri?"  
Maintenant, elle a juste besoin de se taire.  
Je ne veux pas entendre parler de la semaine prochaine.  
Après avoir glissé ma langue dans son cou, j'atteins son oreille et murmure mes mots suivants.

"Souffle moi, colibri."

"Bien sûr."  
Avec mon pantalon baissé, Isabella s'agenouille sur le sol Je gémis et guide avec ma tête en arrière. Putain. Le plaisir ... Elle peut sucer la bite.  
Elle bourdonne autour de moi, me faisant rire et gémir. Ça fait du bien, mais ce petit bourdonnement  
"Oh, ouais," je grogne quand elle tire sur mes couilles.  
Elle me suce profondément et profondément, me faisant gémir un peu plus.

 

Mais je ne veux pas aimer ça.  
"Asseyez-vous sur ma bite," je halète. Atteindre un caoutchouc.  
"Roulez ça pour moi." Ce qu'elle fait. C'est un spectacle brûlant.  
Puis elle s'abat sur moi.  
"Oh, ma dame," j'expire, serrant mes yeux fermés. Elle a chaud La diapositive dans et hors avec facilité, et elle se sent si bien.  
"Putain, incroyable." Elle commence à bouger plus vite. Je coupe ses seins et profite de la balade. Elle devrait manger plus, cependant. Elle est sans aucun doute la fille la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue.  
"Embrasse-moi à nouveau."  
"Es-tu un embrasseur, chiche?" elle glousse à bout de souffle et se penche en avant. J'attrape ses lèvres boudeuses avec les miennes, mes mains glissent jusqu'à ses fesses.  
Et non, je ne suis pas vraiment un embrasseur. Mais ce lapin ... oui, elle est ...  
"Putain", je maudis, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Avec nos fronts touchant, nous regardons tous deux vers où nous sommes joints. Quel spectacle. Dans et hors de sa chatte. Mon coq est graissé, lisse, ce qui me fait haïr le gant, parce que je voudrais frapper cru, mais peu importe. C'est toujours bon. oh.oh. Oh, merde. Pas d'avertissement "Je viens," je crache.  
Ma tête retombe alors que j'explose. Je l'attends sur moi, je le pousse vers le haut et tout aussi dur.  
Isabella crie, en train de moudre pour me prendre encore plus profondément.  
Je suis parti putain.  
~oOo~

Une semaine plus tard, je dis "Je fais" à  Jane Wilkins.  
C'est la troisième fois que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Je suis gaspillée à la réception pendant que Jane est avec ses parents.  
Papa dit que ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas avoir la chatte ailleurs.  
Cela me fait penser à mon colibri. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis la semaine dernière. Je lui ai donné cinq cents. Quoi? Elle l'a gagné.

«Tu te fous de Ma? Je traîne à mes pops. Je sais que Carlisle a un couple et qu'il a deux enfants, mais mon vieux est toujours dévoué à maman, je ne sais pas. Merde comme ça arrive. Surtout quand tu ne te maries pas pour l'amour. PSHH. L'amour. C'est un taureau. Tout est affaire d'affaires. Papier.  
Emmett a une maîtresse à Reno, Rosalie ne sait pas. Félix baise un de mes danseurs - Heidi - deux fois par semaine dans mon club. Sa femme n'a aucune idée.  
"Regarde cette bouche, Junior," papa glousse et prend mon verre. "Il est temps pour toi de couper le gâteau."  
Fuck le gâteau.  
"Oui, Félix!" Je crie à travers le restaurant où nous sommes. "Allez sur ova 'hea'!"  
Félix s'approche, deux verres à la main. 

"Comment est la vie conjugale, cousin?" il rit.  
Il devrait s'occuper de ses affaires, que je lui dis.  
"Prends tes bites." Il s'assied à côté de moi, et je l'entoure de mes bras pour me pencher.  
"Écoute," dis-je en gardant ma voix basse, "tu te souviens de Heidi à Dawn?" Il hoche la tête.  
"Ouais, eh bien, tu as un danseur dans ton club que j'aime" Le nouveau "italien et magnifique."

 

Il en riant. "Isabella?  
"Ouais." Je hoche la tête.  
"Que diraez vous de faire un echange? Vous enmener heidi a twilght et je prend isabella a dawn  
Apparemment, ma voix n'est pas suffisamment bas pour que le papa de ne pas entendre, cependant. "La  
prostitue allemande, Felix? Vraiment?"  
"Rester en dehors de celui-ci," lui dit Félix, pointant un doigt.  
"Et ne l'appelez pas une putain."  
Je ris, je prends le verre, je diminue, cela, je ris un peu plus, ma vie est nul.  
Felix et me dit que nous avons un accord. Il va prendre Heidi, je vais prendre Isabella.  
"Nous allons obtenir que trié le mois prochain lorsque-vous le savez," ajoute-t-il ostensiblement,  
et je ne sais pas. Je ne serai pas dans la ville, parce que Felix m'envoie Ã  Los  
Angeles pour traiter certaines affaires.  
~oOo~

Je ne veux pas quitter Vegas pour ça - mais il serait impoli de refuser le cadeau de mon beau-père. Eh bien, l'un des cadeaux. Une nuit au plus grand hôtel de la ville. Le MGM Grand. Et c'est où nous sommes maintenant. Je suis toujours saoul. Un peu coké, aussi. Je ne savais rien de mon frère et je me suis faufilé plus tôt.  
Nous avons aussi eu une conversation fraternelle - quelque chose dont il avait besoin, parce qu'il est le prochain. A vingt-trois ans, je suis seulement plus âgé que lui, et je sais que nos parents n'attendront pas longtemps avant de commencer à chercher son avenir. Cependant, je soupçonne que Carlisle sera impliqué dans ça.  
"J'ai besoin d'un verre", je soupire lourdement et marche vers le bar de notre suite.  
J'entends Jane qui traîne nerveusement près du lit.

 

Comme je prends une gorgée de mon gin, je la regarde. La femme  
Le frisson.  
Elle est jolie, je suppose, mais ... non. Young. Seulement dix-huit. Blonde. Pâle. Ugh. Yeux bleus Si loin de l'italien. Elle est aussi maigre et trop jeune fille dans son apparence. Je veux une femme. Un vrai. Celui-ci a à peine des mésanges. Pas de cul Pas de hanches. Pas de courbes fichues. Pas de coussin pour le pushin '.  
"Vous êtes vierge?" Je demande, en me penchant les coudes sur la barre derrière moi.  
« Quoi? » elle halète et a l'air consterné. Je lui lève juste un sourcil. "Bien sûr que je suis!"  
Je hausse les épaules.  
"Tu ne veux pas ..." Elle hésite. "... si je n'étais pas ... Ou était ... ou suis ..." Maintenant, elle se confond.  
"Pourquoi je m'en fous?" Je ris puis secoue la tête. "Pas fou."  
Bientôt, elle n'est plus vierge.  
Hey, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire.  
J'ai pris la décision d'être long, long.  
C'est une enfant!  
"Bonne nuit, Edward," marmonne-t-elle en éteignant les lumières.  
"Nuit", je bâille avant de sombrer.  
Le lendemain matin, je lui écris une note avant de partir.  
Je pars en voyage d'affaires. Déplacez-vous dans la maison pendant que je suis parti

 

Il y a de l'argent dans mon bureau. Des questions, parlez-en a  Mme Copple  
Je serai de retour dans quelques semaines,  
E.M.  
~oOo~

Je donne un signe de tête à Peter, et il ordonne aux deux hommes de s'agenouiller.  
Après trois semaines de suivi de ces idiots, je suis tellement prêt à retourner à Vegas. Je ris à moi-même, parce que j'aime mieux ce désert. Celui-ci, en dehors de Palm Springs ... Ce n'est tout simplement pas à la maison. Ce sera, cependant, le dernier lieu de repos pour ces gars.

"T'es prêt, newton?" Je demande à Michael. Il est dans mon crew-newbie, encore mouillé derrière les oreilles, d'où son surnom.  
Il pense qu'il est spécial juste parce qu'il est le bâtard de Carlisle. Peter est aussi le gamin de Carlisle, mais il sait comment regarder sa putain de bouche. Ils ont quelques années de moins que moi et ils ont beaucoup d'épreuves.  
Mikey essuie son front, sans doute épuisé après tout ce creusement. Mais je n'aime pas Michael, je sais ...  
"Ouais, c'est fait", il a un pantalon.  
Je hoche la tête et tire sur ma cigarette. Les yeux sur les hommes morts bientôt. Disons simplement que Vegas est hors limites. Ils ont essayé de se flageller, sachant que les Coluccis et les Maisanos sont les plus grandes familles du Nevada. Nous gouvernons cette putain de ville. Maintenant, ils vont payer.  
"Tu aurais dû être loin du Nevada", leur dis-je en levant mon aigle. D'accord, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le mien. Je l'ai coupé de l'homme à gauche. Je ne vais pas être attrapé avec ma propre pièce ici. 

"Tu avais ta merde à Los Angeles, mais ce n'était pas assez pour toi, n'est-ce pas?"  
Je n'attends pas de réponses.  
Deux coups de feu retentissent dans le désert.  
Deux coups sourds tombent au sol.  
Un autre travail bien fait.

~oOo~  
depuis mon retour à Vegas, je me suis arreté à twilight.  
"Felix est la?" Je demande au barman qu'il me donne un verre.

"Ouais, je crois que je l'ai vu entrer dans son bureau il y a quelques minutes."  
Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai donc prend place pres de la scène, en espérant obtenir de voir  
Isabella. Il devrait être sa dernière nuit ici ce soir, et puis elle va travailler pour moi au cours de l'aube. Il n'est qu'à  quelques patés de maisons. De plus, j'ai une proposition  
pour elle.  
La moitier de mon verre, elle apparait enfin sur scène avec deux autreslapins.

J'avais oublier a quel point clairement elle est irresistible.  
Les hommes autour de moi, et sans vergogne me demande-je avec colère augmentant par moi-combien elle est... iressistible...depuis ma dernière visite.  
Dix? Vingt?  
Je grimace.  
"Putain, elle peut le bas," je mutter dans mon verre.

 

Je remarque qu'elle est plus loin sur le poteau, je peux traverser la pièce. Juste là. Par la scène. Beaucoup mieux.  
Elle me voit.  
Son sourire est séduisant, et je ris - une cinquantaine dans ma main - parce que l'argent fait juste aimer les gens. Crawl, dans son cas.  
"Cela fait longtemps, étranger," dit-elle à mon oreille, et avant que je le sache, elle est sortie de la scène pour me chevaucher. Moi travaille pour moi, et les plaintes qui résonnent ne font qu'alimenter ma satisfaction.  
"Comment allez-vous, mon petit colibri?" Je demande et pincer son cou.  
Mes mains coupent son cul.  
Ce qui me rapporte un de ses petits bruits de bourdonnement.  
"Je vais bien." Elle roule ses hanches sur ma bite durcissante.  
"Comment est la vie de couple? Longue lune de miel, poussin?"  
Je ris à travers mon nez, en secouant la tête.  
«J'étais parti pour affaires.» Mais maintenant ... »Je la rapproche et embrasse ses douces lèvres.  
"Je suis de retour, et j'ai quelque chose que je veux te demander."  
Elle m'embrasse profondément, avec tant de passion ... "Mmm, j'aime bien où ça va."  
Mary, mère de ...  
"Arrête de bouger," je gémis quand elle broute contre mon érection.  
"Femme, je ne peux pas penser quand tu fais ça."  
Elle rit dans le creux de mon cou, ce qui me fait sourire, puis elle se redresse - merci Quelle femme.

 

"J'écoute", dit-elle, amusée. C'est la première fois que je remarque à quel point ses yeux sont magnifiques. Sombre, brun riche. 

"Quelle est la question?"  
Droit. Je secoue la tête, la dégage.  
"Combien faites-vous ici?"

"Pas assez", répond-elle, ne manquant pas un battement. "J'ai deux enfants à la maison pour soutenir.  
Mes yeux s'élargissent. "Vous avez des enfants?" Merde, elle ne peut pas être plus âgée que moi. Je ferme les yeux. 

"Quel âge as-tu?" Je continue, demandant quel âge elle a. Certes, je parle italien.  
À ma grande surprise, elle rit. C'est beau. "Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais ouais ..." Elle se détend et bobs sa tête lentement. 

"Je m'occupe d'eux ... Ils sont à mon frère ... Et ... j'ai juste vingt et un ans."  
Je hoche lentement la tête, le traitement, et je me dis que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation.  
Ce que je veux c'est elle.  
Je sais, je décide juste de montrer ce que je peux lui donner.

"Viens avec moi."  
Elle rit, confuse.  
"Comment, où?" Salle privée? " Je secoue ma tête non. 

"Mon quart de travail vient de commencer."

"Vous ne travaillerez pas ici après ce soir", je l'informe. 

"Félix ne t'a-t-il pas dit?"  
Le truc, c'est que je la veux toujours dans mon club, en tant que serveuse. Et j'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine. Encore et encore.

"Um, il a mentionné ton club-Dawn."

 

"Ouais, écoutez-" J'ai la gorge claire  
"je vais avoir un rapide entretien avecFelix, et alors nous sortirons d'ici, d'accord?"

 

"d'accord."  
~oOo~

"Ce qui est si spécial au sujet de Isabella?

" Felix gloussements que je compter mon argent.  
Un sourire joue sur mes lèvres, et la vérité est que je ne sais pas ce qui est si spécial à son sujet. Ou si il y est. Mais je veux quelqu'un qui je trouve assez sexy pour m'obtenir dur.  
Les dix minutes avec Jane...merde, je devais penser à mon petite oiseau afin de venir, et je ne pouvais même pas l'embrasser. Un seul regard dans les yeux de Jane m'a dit  
qu'elle veut que les fleurs et les arcs-en-quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prète pour plus de sexe. Elle est trop jeune et innocent. Je ne trouve pas sa très séduisante à  tous.

"Il y a juste quelque chose..." je baisse de tension, toujours pas en mesure de répondre correctement.  
Il hoche la tête. 

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire. J'ai pensé à  mettre  
quelque chose en place pour Heidi."

"C'est mon plan pour Isabella," je dis et glisser dans ma veste.  
"Mais d'abord je veux tout savoir sur elle."  
Nom, histoire, famille, casier judiciaire...  
Felix rit et se dirige vers une armoire, tirant rapidement un fichier.  
"Isabella  
Marie Swan vingt-et-un ans, les parents de Sicile-deux défunts.  
Dans le cancer de sa mère, son père a eu une attaque."  
Il s'assied dans son fauteuil, et je signe pour moi-même en tant qu'il continue.

"Il a quitter New York l'année dernière, lorsque son frère ainé a été incarcéré."  
mes sourcils se lever, mais Félix me donne une vague dédaigneuse.

"Jasper Sonny Swan vingt-cinq ans, s'installe à Las Vegas pour un emploi. Des crimes mineurs,à mon avis. Certains voler..." Il hausse les paules. 

"C'était pas la première fois qu'il s'est fait pincé, cependant, donc il a eu deux ans. De toute facon, il n'  
y a pas de femme impliquer dans sa vie, a ce que je sache, donc Isabella quitteici pour prendre soin de ses enfants, un fils et une fille."  
Je hoche la tête à nouveau, a l'écoute.

"Il va être l'année prochaine-septembre, je crois.  
" Ainsi, 11 mois à partir de maintenant.  
"Et la raison pour laquelle j'ai embauché sur place-  
" il sourit  
"-en plus de son incroyable corps, c'est... Les Swan sont liés Ã  l'Mallettas à Jersey. Au moins son père était. Pas sur de Jasper."

IntÃ©ressant. Carlisle a toujours detester Jersey principalement le patron, Vinny Malletta-ainsi le peu de fois qu'ils ont fait des affaires ensemble, papa a été  
obligé de laisser son bon talkin' ouvrent la voie. Et je sais que Felix a suggerer de faire plus de la merde avec le Mallettas, mais Carlisle a interrompu Ã  chaque fois.

"Alors..." Felix laisse échapper un souffle. 

"Je dirais que vous avez une bonne chose passe...si  
Isabella est d'accord."  
Oh, j'espère vraiment qu'elle est d'accord.

"Je vais faire en sorte de faire connaitre son nouveau lieu de travail  
Heidi's adresse," dis-je avec un sourire de mon propre.

~oOo~

 

Après avoir réglé les affaires avec Felix, je conduis Isabella à mon condo. Pour moi, c'est la maison. La maison en dehors de la ville n'est pas. Jane fait que mes couilles se ratatinent.

"Tu veux que je sois ton goomah, ta maîtresse, n'est-ce pas?" elle demande comme je lui ouvre la porte. Je souris et l'utilise dans le condo. 

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être flatté ou insulté."  
Je ris de sa brutalité. "J'espère être flatté."  
Elle renifle, essayant de paraître indifférente, bien que je voie les coins de sa bouche se lever. 

"Nous verrons, Juniuh, nous verrons."  
Entendre son accent revient à être à l'Est. Je l'aime  
Puis elle incline la tête, me regardant avec une expression pensive.  
"Ou préfères-tu que je t'appelle Edward?"  
Je secoue la tête et touche sa joue douce. 

"Junior est bon."

"Hmm, je sais comment faire le bien, oui."  
Mon Dieu, c'est une femme dangereuse.

"Allez," je ricanai, "laissez-moi vous montrer l'endroit."  
Et je le fais. Main dans la main, je vous montre deux histoires en son nom. En bas, nous avons un grand salon attenant à la salle à manger, puis la cuisine, un bain d'invité, et une salle pour les activités récréatives. L'étage est où nous avons les chambres à coucher-quatre d'entre eux-et deux autres salles de bains.  
"Ce-" J'ouvre la porte à la suite principale  
"-est où je veux que vous partagiez mon lit."

 

Le lit n'est pas le même, mais la chambre n'est pas la même.  
Puis elle se tourne vers moi, les mains sur les hanches, l'air si alléchant.

"Alors ... qu'est-ce qui m'attend?" Et elle sourit.

"... qu'est-ce que je reçois en retour?"  
Qu'est-ce qu'on attend d'elle?  
Eh bien ...  
Mes yeux errent sur son corps sexy, et je ressens le besoin de desserrer ma cravate.

"En dehors de mon corps, ma chérie," elle rit doucement avec un clin d'oeil.  
Madonn.  
Il est temps de le faire ensemble. 

"Pouvez-vous cuisiner?" Je demande, me raclant la gorge.  
J'en ai marre de sortir. Je veux être gentil et sexy et divertissant. Ce condo est à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons de Dawn, je sais que je suis sûr que je serai souvent ici. Je peux toujours dire à Jane que je dors dans mon bureau ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Le ciel est bleu?" elle tire en arrière, armant un front. 

"Quel genre de question est-ce, Edward?" Elle se moque réellement de moi.

"Bien sûr que je peux cuisiner!"  
Tellement de feu.  
Je souris largement, les mains dans les poches. Sinon, je l'attaquerais juste.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle", je m'excuse poliment. 

"Ce que je veux, ce n'est pas grand-chose ... Juste ... vous ... et un repas cuisiné à la maison quelques fois par semaine.  
" Engagement, bien sûr. " Je la montre. 

"Ne baises pas sur moi." La pensée d'elle avec un autre homme... avec un autre homme ... Je tuerais cet enfoiré.

"Je veux aussi que tu travailles à Dawn, mais seulement quand je serai là." 

"Tu seras serveuse à partir de maintenant.

" Les pauses 

"En retour, je vais vous donner ce que votre coeur désire ..."

Elle lève un doigt. 

"N'apporte pas mon coeur, chick." Elle secoue la tête.

"Je veux être pris en charge, mais nous savons que cela n'a rien à voir avec ça."  
J'incline des onces, juste une baisse de mon menton, parce que ce qu'elle a dit semble juste. Ce n'est pas à propos de sentiments.  
Bien que je ne peux pas nier que je ressens une douleur de la déception. Pour une raison quelconque.

"Tu as raison", je concède alors de revenir sur la bonne voie. 

"Ce condo sera à vous. Nous nous assurerons que vous et votre nièce et votre neveu sont fournis. Vêtements, argent, nourriture, bijoux ..."  
Elle acquiesce lentement, les yeux baissés.

"Et quand est-ce que l'arrangement ne fonctionne plus?"

"Si ..." Jésus-Christ. La colère s'évanouit à l'intérieur de moi, mais je parviens à le garder pour moi. 

"Si ça ne marche pas, vous partez." Le condo est à vous, l'argent dans votre sac à main à ce moment-là, les vêtements, les bijoux.  
Elle me sourit, un sourcil levé.  
"Et si je décidais que ça ne marcherait pas la semaine prochaine?"  
Elle est bonne.  
Mais je vais mieux.

"Je vais te le dire," je lui dis carrément. L'avertissement est aussi clair que le jour. Avec son éducation à New York, pas moins activités de frère, les relations de son père ... Elle a dû entendre parler de ma famille. Ou plutôt, mon nom.

"Vous betta" donnez-moi une limite de temps ", dit-elle ostensiblement. 

"Je ne suis pas né hier, M. Masen." En fait, écrivons ceci, oui? "

"La bouche sur toi ..." Je ris, à la fois amusé et impressionné. 

"Assez juste, vous avez quelques témoins?"

"Ouais, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème." Elle sourit avec suffisance. 

"Je suis assez proche d'une fille nommée Heidi Rügg." D'accord, je sais qu'elle est vraiment intelligente. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais le faire moi-même. Félix serait énervé. 

"Il y a aussi mon ami qui regarde actuellement les enfants de mon frère." Je lève un sourcil, parce que sa suffisance est toujours très présente. 

"Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler d'elle.

" Brianna Masen? "

Mes yeux deviennent larges. 

"Tu connais ma putain de sœur?!" Je crie, en me tendant les bras. 

"Comment est-ce possible?!"  
Isabella rit juste. 

"Nous avons le même âge." Je suis au courant. Cela n'explique pas: 

«Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une fête il y a quelques mois. Oh. Elle est partie. »

« C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai rencontré Felix - lors d'une fête, j'étais encore à mon ancien boulot à l'époque et je n'avais aucune raison d'arrêter ... »Elle s'éloigne.  
Eh bien, j'en parlerai à Brianna, c'est certain. J'ai besoin de comprendre mes faits. Ma soeur et Isabella vont partir de près. Hors de la putain de question. Je vais juste payer quelqu'un d'autre pour regarder les enfants pendant qu'Isabelle travaille.

"Pas fou", "je crache, essayant de me débarrasser de nouveau de ma tête. 

"Heidi peut, mais nous laissons ma soeur à la porte.  
« Oui. » Maintenant, son sourire est plus doux que le sucre. 

"Nous sommes bons, Juniuh."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV'Junior

Le lendemain, quand nous signons le contrat, Felix et Alec - mes témoins dit qu'Isabella est intelligents. Je suppose qu'elle est. Elle est aussi un péché. Je ne peux pas attendre pour être avec elle encore. Nous avons baiser hier soir avant qu'elle devait aller chercher sa nièce et neveu qui j' ai appris sont nommés Nicola et Lucia, mais qui ne compte pas parce qu'elle a dû quitter après. Et ce que je veux, c'est une routine. Je serai là quand je serai là.  
J'ai déjà pensé à tout ça.  
Je travaillerai chez mes parents - à moins que je ne travaille, je dirai à Jane que le trajet sera trop long. D'où mon séjour au condo en ville du lundi au vendredi.  
Felix m'envie ... pendant cinq minutes ... avant qu'il décide d'acheter un condo ici en ville pour Heidi.  
Tout le monde est content, hein?  
Oui.  
Le sourire tordu alors qu'Isabella remet la plume à Félix.  
Nos noms sont là-bas maintenant, à l'encre.

"Tu es coincé avec moi maintenant, colibri," dis-je en la rapprochant. Deux ans C'est ce que je vais faire avec le condo. Je nuise à sa joue et ignore les gars derrière moi. 

"Nous devrions célébrer." Lundi quand je serai de retour en ville.

 

C'est vendredi et je dîne demain avec mes parents, mon frère, mes sœurs et ma femme. Carlisle, Esme et leurs enfants seront là aussi.

«Je peux faire un dîner», elle offre comme je l'embrasse dans le cou. Et c'est juste là? Dîner de cuisine? Oui, c'est de ça que je parle. Le chemin dans le coeur d'un homme. Putain. Pas de coeurs. Oubliez j'ai dit ça. 

"Cela me donnera quelques jours."

"Vous avez besoin d'aide?" Je demande, debout à pleine hauteur. 

"Je peux envoyer quelques gars. "

Elle secoue la tête. 

"C'est littéralement juste des vêtements, des jouets pour enfants, des albums photos, puis un nettoyage."

Je hoche la tête.   
"Et vous avez une voiture?" Je continue sans attendre.   
"Pas fou.  
" Vous en aurez un nouveau. "  
Derrière moi, j'entends Heidi dire à Félix: 

«Tu me donnes une nouvelle voiture aussi, oui?  
Accent putain allemand. Ca fait quelque chose à Felix. Je n'ai jamais vu l'appel.  
Trempez jusqu'à son niveau. 

"Ma voiture fonctionne bien, tu sais."  
Je souris et secoue la tête. 

"Je veux t'acheter un nouveau."  
Fin de la discussion  
Avec Isabella toujours dans mes bras, je fais face aux gars. 

"Dîner chez Isabella lundi." Puis je me retourne vers Isabella. 

"Quelle heure devrions-nous dire?"  
Elle hausse les épaules.   
« Sept? »  
Et retour à Felix. Je lève un sourcil, demandant silencieusement si nous avons quelque chose de prévu. Les choses se présentent souvent, mais seulement pour Emmett et Alec. 

j'ai mon club, mon affaire légitime, et ensuite ce que felix m'engage pour les gens qui sortent. Seulement, ce n'est pas un événement hebdomadaire. Juste chaque once dans un moment.

"Sept sons bien," dit Felix avec un hochement de tête. 

"Et pas de femmes."  
Cela va sans dire. "Pas de femmes."  
Ce qui veut dire qu'Emmett amènera probablement sa petite-amie - quelque chose qui explique le sourire sur son visage en ce moment.  
Avant de partir, je dis à Emmett, Félix et Alec que je les verrai demain pour le dîner, puis je passerai quelques minutes dehors, embrassant la lumière du jour d'Isabella.

~OOo~

 

Quand j'arrive à la maison, Jane est endormie dans son lit. Notre lit, je suppose, mais je me suis "accidentellement" endormi sur le canapé dans le salon après ma douche. Le sommeil bien, se réveiller et rafraîchie à l'odeur du café. Ce genre me fait sourire. Peut-être, si Jane au moins sait comment gérer un ménage, je ne dois pas être complètement misérable ici les week-ends.

Cependant, quand j'entre dans la cuisine, portant un pantalon de pyjama et un maillot de corps, je remarque que Jane n'est pas là. C'est Mme Coppe  
.  
"Bonjour, Edward." Elle me salue avec un sourire maternel « Faim? »  
Je hoche la tête et accepte le café.  
"Merci beaucoup, Jane n'est pas debout?" A cela, elle fronce les sourcils et s'occupe du gaufrier. Coppe Maintenant, j'ai toujours été doué pour lire les gens. Son mari travaillait pour Carlisle, mais il y a quelques années, nous étions nouveaux ici. J'ai traqué le tueur et ai sauté dans sa tête.

Depuis lors, j'ai pris soin de Mme Coppe. Elle est comme une grand-mère, une femme qui porte son cœur sur sa manche et vous ne voulez jamais voir votre grand-mère bouleversée. Elle a été autour depuis que j'étais un gamin; Je la connais.

"Dis-moi, Carmen," dis-je calmement, en sirotant mon café. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Elle secoue la tête, évitant le contact visuel, mais soupire comme si elle était prête à jeter le gant. Je répète ma question.   
"Quoi?"  
Elle soupire à nouveau, me faisant face lentement. Hésitant.   
"Votre femme ..."

"Et d'elle?" Je lève un sourcil.

"Sortir avec ça."  
Un troisième soupir, je ne suis pas frustré ou amusé.  
Peut-être les deux.

"Jane est ... très habituée à tout avoir ... à ... lui être tendue, oui?"  
Le reniflement rit dans ma tasse et prend une gorgée lente pendant que j'essaye de trouver une réponse polie.  
Oh, elle a l'habitude d'être une princesse, d'accord.

"Comment ça a été?" Je demande, me grattant le menton. 

"Ces dernières semaines, est-elle installée?"  
Carmen souffle et met ses mains sur ses hanches, auxquelles je souris. 

"Elle a rencontré des amis." Je lui fais un signe de tête, me rappelant que maman avait promis de présenter Jane aux filles de ses amis. 

"Ils ont été nombreux ici."

"Ah-hein ... Vas-y."  
Un énième soupir. 

"Je ne m'attendais pas à être leur esclave." Putain? 

"Quand ils sont là, ils sonnent cette petite cloche"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, quelle putain de cloche?" Je secoue la tête. 

"Non fou." Vous n'êtes pas censé obéir à ses ordres. 

" C'est juste ridicule. Mme Coppe ne va pas au-delà du nettoyage et de la cuisine, et ... pour être honnête, je m'attendais à reprendre la laiterie.  
Je veux dire ... elle est une femme.

"Je lui parlerai", lui dis-je.

~OOo~  
Quand Jane entre dans la cuisine, j'ai déjà déjeuné, pris une douche et m'habille pour la journée. Je l'attendais juste en lisant le journal.  
Je l'ai vue dans la matinée après mon départ pour Los Angeles.  
Elle a toujours l'air trop jeune pour moi. Trop poupée.

«Tu es à la maison», dit-elle surprise, puis elle sourit largement. Elle n'approche pas, cependant, pour laquelle je suis reconnaissant. Peut-être que mon expression lui dit comment fermer. Au lieu de cela elle s'assied de la table et creuse dans le petit déjeuner que Carmen lui a fait.

"Tu dors habituellement si tard?" Je demande, vérifiant ma montre. Ce n'est pas seulement que nous sommes censés passer chez mes parents dans deux heures.  
Elle hausse les épaules. 

"Parfois, comment était le travail?"

« Bon. »

"Où étiez-vous? Vous avez seulement dit" hors de la ville 

"..."

Je hoche la tête. "C'est là que j'étais hors de la ville."

"Oh."

Oui, elle s'arrête là. S'il y a une chose qu'elle sait, c'est fermé au sujet du travail. C'est ainsi qu'elle a été élevée - préparée par son père. Ne demandez pas, ne dites pas, et faites comme si vous ne voyiez ou ne saviez rien.

"Écoute ..." Je me racle la gorge. «Je vis dans mon ancien condo pendant la semaine.» 

«Je serai là vendredi soir pour le week-end.

"Euh ..." Jugement par le regard sur son visage, je dirais qu'elle est à la fois soulagée et déçue. C'est bon Cela prouve seulement qu'elle n'est pas complètement prête pour cela. 

"Vous serez ici les samedis et dimanches, alors?"

"Oui, le samedi nous dînons avec la famille, puis le dimanche nous allons à l'église avant de nous retrouver chez Carlisle."  
Elle acquiesce de compréhension.

"Autre chose", je continue, "Mme Coppe est seulement là pour s'assurer que la maison est propre.

" Elle cuisine, aussi, mais ... "Je la regarde. 

"Tu ne peux pas cuisiner?"  
Elle m'a donné le même regard qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai demandé.   
"Moi? Cook?" Elle secoue la tête avec fureur. 

"Oh, non, je ne cuisine pas."  
Eh bien, ce n'est pas génial.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, alors?" Je demande avec impatience.  
Elle hausse les épaules. Encore une fois.  
Je veux me tirer dessus Ou elle.

~oOo~

 

"Edward!" Maman s'exclame après avoir ouvert la porte.

"Ça fait trop longtemps, par ici."  
Obéis et laisse-la m'enlasser, puis l'embrasser sur le front, rapidement suivie d'une petite conversation polie sur ... rien, vraiment. Puis c'est au tour de Jane, et maman l'embrasse légèrement. Pour Vegas, il fait trop froid.  
La maison, lorsque maman nous emmène dans la salle à manger, est bruyante et animée. Des enfants qui courent, des bébés qui gémissent, Félix et Emmett, deux femmes-femmes commérages tout en dressant la table et en parlant de politique. Il y a des cris, des plaques qui claquent, des rires, des mots échangés en anglais et en italien, et ... je me demande comment diable Heureusement, la femme d'Emmett, Rosalie, est aussi la petite princesse d'un politicien.  
Emmett l'a épousée il y a cinq ans, alors qu'elle avait vingt et un ans et Rosalie dix-neuf. Il est la fille d'un sénateur de Floride - un homme qui va bientôt commencer sa campagne pour son troisième mandat. Nous finançons sa campagne et lui donnons une petite coupe des bénéfices. Chaque fois que nous rencontrons des problèmes avec le fuzz là-bas, il le fait disparaître.  
C'est une alliance qui a donné des millions.  
Tout est affaire.  
En parlant d'affaires ... nous laissons tout ça le week-end. C'est une connerie insignifiante tout autour. Rosalie parle à Jane de courses, Alice-Felix et la petite soeur d'Emmett parle à mes soeurs de l'école, Maman et Esmée s'occupent des enfants ... Je ne fais pas vraiment attention. J'écoute à peine Carlisle et papa.  
J'écoute tout, souhaitant être en ville.  
Avec un certain lapin italien.

 

~OOo~

 

Dimanche après l'église ... et un bon repas chez Carlisle et Esme, je nous ramène chez nous.  
Jane est silencieuse, et moi aussi  
Mais je suis sûr que nos pensées sont alignées. Au moins, je l'espère.  
Mme Coppe rejoint rarement ma famille le samedi, mais elle est là le dimanche, et aujourd'hui ...  
Je soupire lourdement.  
Le sujet que nous avons mangé était des enfants.  
Carmen l'a commencé, même si elle ne le pensait certainement pas pour ses enfants, mais Maman et Esme pensaient différemment. Ils nous ont dit à plusieurs reprises qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que Jane tombe enceinte. Carlisle souriait d'approbation, et je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose. Les enfants ne feraient que renforcer l'union inébranlable dans laquelle je me trouve maintenant.  
Les seuls membres de la famille Je suis de mon côté, vraiment, je suis Alice, Victoria, Brianna Je ne peux pas les blâmer pour et j'aime Felix et Alec. Le reste veut à peu près commencer à essayer tout de suite.  
Techniquement, Jane peut être enceinte, puisque nous étions ensemble la nuit de noces, mais ... Pas question. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive, et je n'ai aucun désir d'être de nouveau avec elle. Toujours, vraiment. Mais certainement pas maintenant.  
Je prévois d'éviter tout rapport sexuel avec elle aussi longtemps que possible.

"Je ne suis pas prête à être une mère," murmure Jane, brisant le silence dans la voiture. 

"Mais ... je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de décider."  
Non, ça dépend de moi. Je suis l'homme. Je ne veux pas d'enfants non plus. Au moins pas avec elle.

"Une de mes amies à New York ... son mari utilise des préservatifs."  
Je ris sous ma respiration.

"Nous sommes catholiques, Jane, nous n'utiliserons pas de préservatifs." J'utilise des préservatifs - eh bien, je l'ai fait dans le passé. Mais c'est différent.  
D'ailleurs, cela n'a pas d'importance, car nous n'aurons pas de rapports sexuels.

"Je sais -" elle avale audiblement "- et tous mes amis sont aussi catholiques. Je ne le dirais à personne,

Edw-"

"Sauvez-le," je lui dis. 

"Nous n'utiliserons rien." Je lui fais un regard de côté et elle décide d'être honnête. 

"Et nous n'aurons pas de rapports sexuels.

" Parce que nous ne sommes pas attirés l'un par l'autre. "

"Oh", expire-t-elle. 

"Eh bien, je n'irais pas aussi loin -"

"Je le ferais." Chuckle. 

"Hé, je ne peux parler que pour moi, mais ça ..." Je passe la main entre nous. 

"... c'est affaire ... Alors, oublions ça."  
Elle ne parle plus jamais.  
Et cette nuit-là, je vais me coucher dans une chambre d'amis.  
Quand je quitte la maison lundi matin, il y a un sourire aux lèvres.  
Parce que je verrai bientôt mon colibri.

~OOo~

Dès que j'arrive à Dawn, je dis à mon barman d'envoyer Isabella à mon bureau quand elle sera là. Ensuite, je fais mon chemin de retour et de passer un couple d' heures à parcourir mes livres et, à mon avis, je l'ai facile. Alec et Emmett ont d'innombrables balles en l'air en même temps - escroqueries, braquages, fraudes, envois - je n'en ai pas. J'ai mon affaire légitime, les fils bâtards de Carlisle - et j'ai mes contrats. La réponse à Felix - le underboss - et c'est tout. Pas de soucis à propos de la Commission des jeux, des hauts placés véreux, des concessionnaires ...

Frappez, frappez.

Avec un sourire ridicule sur mon visage, je vérifie rapidement le miroir et passe un peigne dans mes cheveux.

"Ouais, viens," dis-je en plaçant mon alliance dans le tiroir du haut. Et elle est là, l'air incroyable. 

"Isabella." Son sourire est toujours aussi séduisant, et j'ai hâte d'entrer en elle ce soir. 

"Tu es magnifique."

"Merci, cicch," répond-elle doucement alors qu'elle contournait mon bureau. Je pousse ma chaise. Ses mains dans mes bras. 

"As-tu déjà mangé le déjeuner?"  
Je secoue la tête, regardant ma main qui remonte le long de son corps. Sa poitrine dans ma main, sur ses cuisses lisses, sur le tissu fragile. Je souris quand je repère le logo de Dawn sur sa robe. Ca la fait se sentir plus ... à moi.

"Eh bien, as-tu faim?"  
Mes yeux trouvent les siens, et je coupe sa joue. 

"Ouais, je le suis," répondis-je honnêtement, même si ça ne me dérangerait pas d'attendre. 

"J'ai juste besoin d'un petit quelque chose en premier." Je me penche et me brosse les lèvres sur les siennes. Elle bourdonne doucement, me faisant sourire.   
"Hummingbird," murmura Whisper.

 

"Je ne ..." Elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure. "... pense que les colibris bourdonnent ... Ou tu veux dire les ailes?  
Je n'en ai aucune idée, et je m'en fous. Le nom lui va bien.  
Je hausse les épaules puis approfondis le baiser, poussant ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit doucement, me stimulant, et je laisse ma main disparaître sous sa robe. Putain. J'atteins sa culotte et coupe sa chatte, ce qui la fait gémir. Cela rend aussi mon coq palpitant.  
Qu'est-ce que cette femme me fait ...

"J'ai besoin de te baiser," je gémis, repoussant sa culotte de côté. Avec mon pouce, je massais son clitoris pendant que deux doigts glissaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses souffles de respiration, et je me rends compte que les choses ont changé. Je ne cherche pas de version rapide en ce moment. Cette femme fait quelque chose d'indescriptible pour moi, et je me retrouve à vouloir embrasser ses foutus pieds. Je veux lui faire plaisir, la faire crier, et regarder son visage comme elle vient.  
Je veux l'attacher à moi.

"Lève-toi", dis-je, respirant lourdement. 

"Mains sur le bureau." Et abaisse ta culotte. "  
Elle obéit, gloussant, et je lui donne une claque ... juste parce que je le voulais.  
C'est un putain de cul bien.

"On peut aller déjeuner de l'autre côté de la rue," murmura le jeune homme en repoussant mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements, 

"mais je dois d'abord te baiser."  
Je ne mets pas de caoutchouc.  
Comme je l'ai dit: je veux l'attacher à moi.

"Pas besoin de partir, Junior," gémit-elle en la pointant du doigt. La propagation son humidité autour, embrassant simultanément son cou.   
"J'ai apporté le déjeuner pour toi."  
Je gémis et remplace mes doigts avec ma bite. 

« Putain ». Je saisis ses hanches et mis en paix rapide. 

"Vous avez cuisiné pour moi?" Elle hoche la tête alors que je la frappe par derrière. 

"Oh, ouais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"  
Elle ne répond pas à ma question, mais ça va. Au lieu de cela elle commence à gémir chaque fois que mes hanches claquent contre son cul. Elle rencontre aussi chaque poussée, ce qui rend tout cela plus rude. Puis elle se met à raconter de la merde en anglais - merde au sujet de ma bite et à quel point je me sens bien. Putain bavard. Je l'aime Et si elle est dans ça, eh bien ...

"Est-ce que tu aimes ma bite, gentille fille?" Je gémis, demandant à ma belle fille si elle aime ma bite. 

"Aimez-vous quand vous obtenez un fond entier? Vous l'aimez." Ensuite, je lui demande si elle aime ça quand je la baise, et je sais qu'elle le fait.  
Je suis dur sur mon nom, mélangé avec "oui" et "plus" et "s'il vous plaît". Lapin fous fou. C'est ce que je souhaitais, et maintenant je l'ai. Peut-être que ma vie ne craint plus. Je décide que non ... non, ma vie ne craint pas. Du tout. Putain. Et cette fois il n'y a pas de gant.  
A l'intérieur de moi avant d'exploser. En même temps, j'entends Isabella qui s'étrangle quand elle vient aussi. Je gémis et respire lourdement, toujours en train d'entrer et de sortir d'elle. Presque paresseusement.

"Tellement bon," j'expire, laissant tomber mon front sur son épaule. 

"Tu me fais tellement plaisir." Je lui dis à quel point elle se sent bien.

"Mmm ..." Elle frissonne en embrassant son cou. 

« Incroyable. »

Après quelques secondes de faire ... rien, vraiment, je sors de mon dos. Puis je me suis effondré dans ma chaise, dépensé de la meilleure façon.

"Aww, Juniuh", elle se plaint, à qui mes sourcils ont ri. 

"Vous n'avez pas utilisé de préservatif?" Elle remonte sa culotte.

Je ris et me lève les mains. "J'ai glissé dans mon esprit." Elle ne me croit clairement pas, je sais élargir mes bras et aller à la fois pour l'innocence et la défense. 

"Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que le look?" J'ai oublié. "Je suis ton - ta faute -" Je hoche la tête et la montre "- que j'ai oublié." Mes yeux s'élargissent aussi. "Ton corps, c'est une distraction."  
Elle secoue la tête. J'ai eu ce que je voulais d'abord, je suis sacrément affamé. Je sais ... elle a de la nourriture là-dedans ou quoi?

« Faim? » Son sourire taquine comme une boîte à lunch.  
"J'ai fait des côtelettes de porc."  
Oh, ouais, ouais.  
J'accepte la nourriture d'elle et lui dis: 

"Va te nettoyer d'abord.

~OOo~ 

 

Cette nuit-là, sept heures vingt, j'entre dans le condo et je suis accueilli par une maison pleine.  
Felix, Heidi, Emmett, Angela et Alec sont déjà là. Ça sent bon putain, et je souris à moi-même quand je ris.

Furtivement, je me dirige vers la cuisine et je reste caché.  
Ils sont tous là, car ils sont très grands, et j'entends Felix, Em et Alec rire et parler de sport, Parce que j'entends des assiettes, des casseroles et des verres qui claquent et claquent. Je ne peux que supposer que Nicola et Lucia courent quelque part au milieu. Je ne les ai pas encore rencontrés, je sais que tout ce que je sais c'est leurs noms et que Nicola a cinq ans et Lucia trois.

"Regardez-les-si adorable." C'est Angela. Belle femme, je suppose. Elle vit à Reno, bien que je soupçonne Emmett de l'emmener bientôt à Vegas. 

"Emmett, tu ne veux pas un petit bébé avec moi?"  
Les gars rient, et Emmett dit: 

"Comme je n'ai pas encore de soucis pour deux autres enfants, Christ, ne sois pas mignon."  
Ensuite, il y a quelque chose qui s'écrase sur le sol, peut-être une casserole.

"Arrêtez de courir!" Isabella crie. "Je t'ai presque frappé deux ovules.

" Tu devrais aller te laver.   
"Le dîner est presque prêt, et Juniuh sera là d'une minute à l'autre."  
Je ris sous ma respiration.

"Désolé, tante Bella," j'entends une douce voix rire. Doit être Lucia.

"Ouais, désolé, tante Bella." Et ça doit être Nicola.  
Belle. Eh bien, c'est exact.  
Dit les enfants aiment sortir de la cuisine, mais ils ne me voient pas par le mur. Ils courent juste, et ils sont deux têtes avec des boucles sombres.  
Les chiffres mon écoute est fait pour la nuit et marche dans la cuisine. Et c'est un spectacle merveilleux. 

Les hommes sont assis à la table, boire de la bière et jouer aux cartes, et les femmes sont près du poêle, en train de ... faire ... de la cuisine et de la merde. Heidi coupe des légumes, Angela remue quelque chose, et Isabella ... Dieu. Je regarde comme elle se penche pour obtenir quelque chose du four.

"Oh!" Emmett crie. 

"Regarde ce que le chat a traîné!"

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, des sourires heureux sur leurs visages, et ce moment est parfait.

~OOo~

 

Isabella peut cuisiner. Sérieusement, comme un chef ou une merde. Sa lasagne? Fais moi baiser. Et ses plats d'accompagnement ... les artichauts farcis et les champignons, ils font ma bouche à l'eau, et le pain de courgette maison? Oublie ça. Tout est délicieux. Elle a même son propre assaisonnement spécial qu'elle fait.  
Nous sommes tous assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, mangeant, parlant, buvant du vin, riant ... en mangeant un peu plus. J'ai Isabella d'un côté - Lucia et Nicola qui suivent - puis Alec de l'autre côté. Heidi d'un côté, puis de l'autre avec Angela entre lui et Alec. Nourriture tout autour. C'est censé être.

"Puis-je aller jouer maintenant?" Nicola demande. En dépit d'être ce qui semble être un petit enfant espiègle, il est clair qu'il adore Isabella. Il montre beaucoup de respect, mais il n'est pas timide. Depuis que je suis ici, je lui ai parlé, et il a souri et bavardé.

"Pas encore, petite souris." Isabella secoue la tête. 

"Tu as besoin de manger ..." Ça va aussi pour toi, Lucia. " Elle embrasse le haut de la tête de la fille. 

"J'en ai marre de vous voir si maigres." Lucia rigole quand Isabella lui pince les joues.   
"Plus de peau et d'os."

Elle est une mère dans mes yeux. Elle s'occupe de Nicola et de Lucia depuis un an maintenant. Le club de Felix pendant la journée. Les conseils ne sont pas aussi bons.

"Tu aurais dû me le dire," Isabella, "commente Felix, l'air assez énervé, bien qu'il le cache bien. 

"Je l'aurais - je vous aurais donné une augmentation ou de meilleurs changements ..."  
Felix a du mal à se mettre debout. Pas pour rien, bien sûr; il aide, et alors les gens lui doivent. Mais je hoche la tête avec lui, parce que je suis d'accord dans ce cas.  
Cependant, Isabella secoue la tête avec dédain et l'agite. Je juste ... C'est mieux maintenant. 

" Elle me donne un sourire rapide, celui que je reviens. Je serre aussi sa cuisse sous la table. 

"J'aime faire de nouveau sentir la nourriture."  
Cela me semble incroyable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 

POV Junior

 

Au cours des prochains mois, nous nous installons tous dans notre nouvelle routine. Fondamentalement, c'est ma routine. Pour Isabella, Nicola et Lucia, c'est plus qu'une nouvelle vie. Il y a toujours un repas préparé à la maison, que ce soit le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner ou le dîner. Il y a de nouveaux jouets, de nouveaux vêtements et de nouveaux vélos pour les enfants.  
Je dois dire que j'ai craqué plus que quelques sourires quand j'ai vu Lucia sur son petit tricycle. Et ... Isabella. Je la gâte, et je me gâte en retour. Elle ne connaît pas de questions, mais elle voit si j'ai passé une mauvaise journée et elle offre des massages, du sexe, des repas, du soutien ... Tout et n'importe quoi. J'adore la sortir en ville. Dîners, spectacles, promenades ...  
Pendant ce temps, je continue le geste devant ma famille le week-end. Nous allons à des dîners, à quelques «fonctions sociales», et quand nous revenons à la grande maison, Jane et moi nous séparons. Pas de prétention. D'accord, je l'admets, je ne suis pas intéressé.  
Elle a sa propre vie là-bas, mais je m'en fous. J'ai fixé une limite, et vous aider si vous dépensez plus que cela. Je lui tordais le cou.  
Jane est un mal de tête.  
Isabella est le médicament.

Je vis dans mes jours de semaine quand je suis en ville. Certes, j'ai fait quelques voyages d'affaires, mais tout va bien. Je suis au club, Isabella serveuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle doit ramasser les enfants de la maternelle ou préscolaire.  
Passe avec mon colibri Les nuits sont mes préférées - les nuits  
Les vacances, il ya quelques mois, j'ai consciencieusement passé Noël avec la famille, mais j'étais avec Isabella pour le Nouvel An. Félix, Heidi, Emmett, Angela, Alec et son lapin Kate étaient là aussi. Dîner, boire, griller ... bons moments. Et puis, quand tout le monde est parti, Isabella et moi avons passé toute la nuit au lit, ne dormant pas.  
Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.  
Je n'ai jamais pensé tomber amoureux d'Isabella.  
Comment avais-je tort?  
Ce n'est rien que je puisse agir; ce ne serait pas juste, parce que je ne peux pas être sûr que je suis presque certain qu'Isabelle le sait déjà. Je ne peux pas cacher cette merde. Je peux me cacher, presque tout dans ma vie, mais pas ça. Je sais, je ne peux pas utiliser les mots, mais je lui montre.

~OOo~

J'entre dans le condo tranquillement, attentif quand je ferme la porte. Je n'allume pas les lumières. Après les trois jours que je viens de passer à Chicago, je suis épuisé. J'ai à peine eu la force d'aller à Twilight. Je l'ai fait, attention, c'était sûr de dire "baise" et de le faire demain.  
Étouffant un bâillement, je traîne mon âne dans les escaliers et dans notre chambre.

 

La pièce est sombre, mais les lumières de la ville me permettent encore de voir la forme endormie d'Isabella dans notre lit.  
Une fois que j'ai enlevé mes vêtements, je vais vite la rejoindre au lit. Lentement, je retire les couvertures et commence à embrasser mon corps. Elle porte un short en satin bleu foncé et un camisole assorti. Rien de provocateur, mais plus que suffisant pour m'exciter. Ses nouvelles courbes aident également. Ses hanches se sont légèrement élargies, son cul baise maintenant, et son ventre est légèrement plus doux. Une juste une taille ou deux font une différence phénoménale. Elle est en bonne santé et tellement belle.

"Je t'aime pour toujours." Whisper que je l'aimerai pour toujours, sachant qu'elle dort encore. Mes lèvres frôlent sa poitrine et je pousse doucement ses jambes.  
Elle atteint le fond de son corps et ses mains errent dans son corps.

«Isabella», murmure-je en glissant ma main sous le tissu de sa camisole. Sa peau est douce et lisse sous mon contact. Elle bourdonne, me faisant sourire alors que j'embrasse sa mâchoire.

"Mon magnifique petit oiseau." C'est ce qu'elle est, mon beau petit oiseau.

"Mmm ..." Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. 

"Vous avez une obsession avec les oiseaux, chéri?" Maintenant, elle me taquine. Je ris doucement, les lèvres fantômes sur sa bouche. 

« Salut. »

« Hé. » J'embrasse ses lèvres boudeuses.

«Tu es à la maison», soupire-t-elle doucement, et c'est à mon tour de fredonner. 

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Je lèche mes lèvres et la pique quelques fois. "Oh, ouais?"

Agenouillée entre ses jambes écartées, je la tire dans une position et tire sur l'ourlet de son haut. Révélant ses seins pulpeuses. Puis elle se laisse tomber sur le matelas et j'avale un gémissement en regardant ses seins bouger un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire?" Je demande, passant à son short. Avec un autre remorqueur, je les tire et les jette ... quelque part. 

"Merde, tu es si belle."

Elle sourit en couvrant mon corps avec le sien. Je l'embrasse profondément, gémissant quand nos langues se rencontrent.  
«Ciccino», murmure-t-elle en me pinçant les lèvres.

"Je suis enceinte."  
On pourrait penser que j'étais choqué ... Qui diable je rigole? Je suis choqué. Ou peut-être ... oui, la surprise est plus comme ça. Je ne devrais être ni l'un ni l'autre, puisque nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection. Peu importe, je peux seulement sourire. Ça fait du bien. Mieux que je ne peux l'expliquer.

"Bien," murmura le dos en donnant un petit coup de menton à son menton. Je peux voir le soulagement qui s'en échappe, j'ajoute: 

"Tu vas être la meilleure mère de nos enfants."  
Cela la fait rire. 

"Comme dans plus d'un?"

"Oh, ouais." Je souris et l'embrasse avec force, ayant besoin d'elle. 

"Laisse-moi, colibri."  
Elle m'embrasse et hoche la tête, puis je m'enfonce dans elle avec un faible gémissement.  
C'est sans se presser. Nous prenons notre temps - j'embrasse son ventre.  
La seule chose qui manque est que je veux qu'elle ressente la même chose.  
Mais je ne dis rien, parce qu'il n'arrivera pas.

~oOo~

Environ huit mois plus tard, Isabella donne naissance à notre fils.  
C'est doux-amer, parce que je ne peux pas t'aider mais je ne peux pas donner mon nom à Isabella. Seul mon fils a mon nom.  
Je l'appelle Anthony Jasper Maisano  
Jasper parce que c'est important pour Isabella, et ça me va. C'est sa famille. Je lui ai dit que je respecterais son souhait d'être assez pour vivre. Tellement de gratitude.  
J'avoue avoir versé plus de quelques larmes quand je tiens mon fils pour la première fois.  
Le frère d'Isabella, sorti de prison il y a quelques mois, est dans la salle d'attente avec Felix, Heidi, Alec et Kate. Ça fait du bien de les avoir ici, parce qu'ils savent ce que je traverse. Ok, Jasper ne le fait pas. Pas vraiment. Il ne sait pas que j'aime sa soeur, mais le reste l'a compris.  
Ils savent aussi que nos vies sont les mêmes. Heidi est aussi enceinte, et Felix déteste qu'il va séparer son enfant - ce sera son troisième en tout, mais son premier avec Heidi - de Heidi par son nom. Et Alec voit son propre avenir. Carlisle et papa ont trouvé la future épouse d'Alec, et c'est sûr que ce n'est pas Kate.  
C'est un peu large de la Sicile - quelqu'un qui ne peut pas parler un mot en anglais - mais elle vient d'une famille très puissante, et Carlisle se voit dans une alliance. Sa famille est grande dans l'héroïne, nous serons les distributeurs aux États-Unis.

 

C'est la vie.  
Une autre épine dans mon putain de côté est la femme. Elle a clairement fait savoir qu'elle voulait de moi, et même si je fais les règles, il est facile de s'assurer qu'elle garde ses distances.  
Alors ... elle, c'est facile de repousser. Carlisle - s'il découvre que je ne suis même pas intime avec ma femme? Pas tellement. J'aimerais être déshonorée avec la famille de Jane à New York. Il se fiche de savoir qui je baise sur le côté, mais il voit les enfants comme un moyen de renforcer les liens.  
Un enfant est un pion puissant - ses mots.  
Ce serait ma parole contre Jane si ma femme parlait, et elle aimerait être Carlisle suspecte.

« Hé. » Le murmure d'Isabella me ramène au présent. 

"Je me suis endormi?"

Je regarde mes amis.   
«Ça a été une longue journée», je rigole doucement, regardant Isabella. 

"Dormez un peu plus."  
Elle secoue la tête. 

"Il y a des gens qui attendent pour entrer, non, c'est bon."  
J'hésite, je sais protecteur de mes proches. "Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça?"

« Oui. »  
Le relent.  
Bientôt, nous avons nos amis qui nous rejoignent dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Isabella, nous félicitant.  
Je ne voudrais pas l'admettre à voix haute, mais j'aimerais que mes parents et mes sœurs soient là aussi.

 

~oOo~

 

C'est comme si Dieu teste ma retenue.

"Edward," gémit Jane.

"OH!" Je crie. Claquez les freins, faites un dérapage et tournez-la pour la regarder. 

"Coupez cette merde!"  
Je suis retourné à la maison hier matin.

"Je suis ta femme, bon sang!" elle crie de fureur. 

"Quel mari ne veut pas être avec sa femme?"  
Mon sourire est sinistre alors que je lui remuais le doigt. 

"Regarde cette putain de bouche à toi." Je pointe vers mon temple. "Un conseil" Ne le poussez pas, "je pourrais juste casser."  
Ce serait si facile d'avoir un putain de revers.  
Elle renifle. 

"Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non", je ris.

"Oh ..."  
Le reste du trajet est calme, et j'utilise le temps de penser à Isabella et à notre fils.  
Le temps passe trop vite. Anthony a déjà sept mois et il fait de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Nicola et Lucia - qui vivent dans le condo à côté de Jasper - adorent venir s'occuper de mon garçon. Ce qu'ils font souvent. 

Maintenant qu'Isabella ne travaille plus, surtout quand elle n'est pas en ville.  
Il travaille pour Felix maintenant. Rien de sérieux pour le moment - il doit faire ses preuves, se faire des ossements - mais c'est un bon padawan, avide de travailler. Et il est intelligent aussi. Rapide et sournois. Il ne répond pas, mais il est toujours féroce. J'aime ça.  
Quand nous arrivons à la maison de Carlisle, Jane est rapide à quitter la voiture et ferme la porte.

«Un morveux ingrat,» murmure-t-elle en la suivant. Au moment où je l'atteindrai, invitez-moi. Je sais que nous sommes préparés depuis plus tôt, alors je doute que nous devrons attendre longtemps.

"Ton père, Carlisle et Félix sont dans la tanière," me dit Esme en entrant dans la maison.

"Nous attendons juste un peu plus."  
Je hoche la tête et quitte le couloir pour aller chercher les hommes.  
Sur mon chemin, en passant devant l'une des chambres C'est Brianna, et elle chuchote - ce qui pique définitivement mon intérêt - à Alice. Plus que ça, je l'ai entendue mentionner le nom d'Isabella. Puisque la porte n'est pas complètement fermée, il n'est pas difficile d'entendre ce qu'ils disent.

"... tu te souviens, elle s'est occupée de sa nièce et de son neveu pendant que son frère était en prison", j'entends Brianna chuchoter. Mes sourcils se rejoignent. 

"Et quand elle était au travail, j'avais l'habitude de garder les enfants." Puis un jour, à l'improviste, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. "

"Ouais, je me souviens," répond Alice calmement. "Et elle?"

Brianna baisse encore plus sa voix, mais je peux encore entendre. "Je l'ai vue hier soir en ville.

" Après le film? " Elle fait une pause. 

"Obtenez ceci, elle n'était pas seule."  
Le pincement du pont de mon nez, espérant que Dieu n'était pas avec Isabella.

"Avec qui était-elle?" Alice demande.

"Un gars aux cheveux bruns - un peu bouclé, il avait une petite cicatrice à côté de son œil." Jasper, bien sûr. 

"Mais il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre, bébé."

"Merde," je gémis dans mon souffle.

"Et, Alice? Il avait l'air ... Juste, Comme, Junior."  
Putain.  
Je marche dans la pièce avec un faux sourire collé sur mon visage.  
Ils ont l'air choqués, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" Je demande, faisant tournoyer mon doigt dans un cercle. Brianna connaît le sourire sur mon visage - celui que je mets quand je suis vraiment furieux. 

"Tu ne veux pas être grossier, n'est-ce pas ... je veux dire ... parler de moi ... tu ne devrais pas me laisser être là alors?"

Brianna lui lève les mains. "Junior-"

"Putain sauve-le," je siffle. 

"Commérage de ton propre frère?" J'ouvre mes bras.

"Non, nous étions juste en train de parler, un-et-"

"Je m'en fous!" Je crie, dis-lui que je ne donne pas à baiser, mais ensuite je baisse la voix, parce que je ne veux pas attirer une foule de foutus.

"Si tu as quelque chose à dire, Brianna, dis-le moi." Je pique mon poitrine et l'éblouissement. Ne me manque pas de respect et va derrière mon dos.

"Oh, tu veux parler d'irrespect, grand frère?" Elle renvoie mon regard avec l'un des siens. 

"Que diriez-vous de prendre vos propres conseils, hein?  
Je ris de cette merde.

"Je n'ai pas à te répondre, sis."

"Mais je dois vous répondre?"

"Vous faites si vous parlez de ma vie!"  
Elle essaie de; elle est vraiment courte et elle me serre le poing. 

"La famille m'inquiète, Junior," grogne-t-elle pratiquement. C'est mignon. Je l'aurais embrassé sur le front et je l'ai appelée adorable. Dieu sait que j'aime mes sœurs, et elles peuvent être tellement ardentes en elles, mais elles peuvent être agaçantes comme l'enfer. Pas tellement Victoria, mais celui-ci? Je secoue la tête. Elle est hors de la ligne, et je pourrais juste la gifler. 

"Et ce petit garçon est ton petit, n'est-ce pas?"  
Je ne réponds pas. Bien que ce ne soit pas mon affaire, je ne renierai pas mon propre fils.

"Il te ressemblait," murmure-t-elle durement. 

"Savoir quoi d'autre" J'ai entendu Isabella l'appeler Anthony, c'est ton deuxième prénom! "  
Reignant dans mon humeur, j'ai mis un sourire sinistre sur mon visage et tasse sa joue.

"Ce n'est pas votre affaire, Brianna.  
" Ce n'est pas non plus celle d'Alice. " Je jette mon menton sur mon cousin silencieux, et Brianna me foudroie la main. 

"Ay! Regardez-le."  
Elle souffle. "Je veux rencontrer mon neveu." Puis elle sourit. "Ou sinon ..."

Mes sourcils s'élèvent alors que je la laisse tomber. "C'est une menace?"

"Non. C'est une promesse." Elle hoche la tête et se pointe sur elle-même. 

"Je vais dire à maman et papa que tu t'es retrouvée chez mistress et fils."

 

Je pourrais rire de ses pitreries enfantines, mais je ne le fais pas.  
Papa ne s'en soucierait pas, malgré ce que ma soeur à l'abri semble penser. Maman le ferait, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Cependant, si ça revenait à Carlisle, le putain de père d'Alice ne pourrait pas devenir laid à l'avenir. Je ne peux pas être puni, mais Carlisle pourrait bien gâcher les choses entre Isabella et moi.  
Il est une menace.  
Il est aussi mon patron, le patron.  
Je n'ai pas de mot à dire.

 

~OOo~ 

 

Lundi, je quitte mon club de bonne heure pour me rendre chez mes parents et aller chercher Brianna et Alice.  
Pendant que Brianna rayonne le soleil, mes lèvres sont serrées dans une ligne sombre alors que je me dirige vers ce que j'appelle la maison. Alice a l'air heureuse, mais pas autant que Brianna. Alice n'est pas supposée être là, mais ma sœur a insisté aussi. De plus, comme Alice sait tout, j'ai juste dit "merde" et je leur ai permis de suivre.  
Je vais les faire regretter s'ils parlent.

«Je pensais que tu avais vendu le condo avant que tu ne maries avec Jane», mentionne pensivement Brianna.  
Je resserre ma prise sur le volant, haïssant, redoutant, craignant. Maintenant, il n'y a pas grand-chose dans la vie, je crains - je suis un tueur sans scrupule - mais la vie que je partage avec Isabella et Anthony? C'est tout pour moi. Mon refuge. Et l'idée de mélanger mes deux vies ensemble ...  
Je soupire.

Je sais que Brianna et Alice ne le diront à personne - à moins qu'elles ne veulent souffrir - mais cela ne calme pas complètement mes peurs. Juste l'idée qu'un proche de Carlisle découvre Isabella me fait couler le sang. Je ne compte pas les gars, nous voyons tous mener une double vie, Felix surtout.  
Tout comme moi, il ne supporte pas Carlisle, son propre père, à propos d'un divorce. Oui, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Cependant, Felix a déjà deux enfants avec sa femme, donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de pression sur lui, sauf qu'il doit rester avec sa femme. Le divorce n'est pas accepté. Le simple mot est une malédiction. Un peu comme mentionner Cela n'arrive pas. Elle n'existe pas quand je suis avec Isabella. Nous avons notre petite bulle.  
En parlant de ... "On ne parle pas de Jane ou de sa famille quand on y arrive." Je donne aux deux filles un regard dans le rétroviseur qui me dit à quel point je suis sérieux. 

"Pas un seul mot."

"Je promets," dit Brianna avec un hochement de tête.  
Alice suit, hochant également la tête. « Je le promets. »  
Toujours agité et agité, je caresse mes poches pour ma fumée et ma lumière.

 

~OOo~ 

 

Quand j'ouvre la porte du condo, la première chose que je fais est de respirer. C'est ce que je fais toujours. La prochaine chose est le sourire sur mon visage. Aussi automatique. Bien que je sois encore énervé, la présence d'Isabella fait des merveilles avec moi. C'est le son de sa voix. Je sais qu'elle est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner - probablement avec Anthony sur sa hanche et elle lui chante doucement.

 

«Isabella», appelai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine en desserrant ma cravate. Avec ma soeur et mon cousin en train de retirer leurs écharpes et leurs cardigans et ainsi de suite, les chiffres que j'ai quelques secondes avant qu'ils nous rejoignent dans la cuisine. Parce que je n'ai pas parlé à Isabella de notre compagnie ce soir.  
Et j'avais raison. Mon colibri est debout près du poêle, balançant doucement Anthony d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'elle ajoute des herbes à la sauce qu'elle prépare. Elle sourit quand elle me voit.

«Je suis à la maison», dis-je bêtement avec un sourire stupide, marchant vers eux. Les envelopper mes bras autour d'eux tous les deux, je les ai eu. 

"Mon dieu, comme tu m'as manqué deux."  
Anthony glousse et attrape mon visage, auquel je fais des grognements contre ses joues.

"Regarde papa étant tout drôle", "Isabella glousse" Je poivre son petit visage mignon avec des baisers bruyants. 

"Oh, je sais maintenant que c'est bon de sourire, hein?"

"C'est parce que la maison de papa." Je souris et joue grincheusement sur son nez. 

"N'est-ce pas, ma chérie, ouais, tu es mon petit trésor." Avec un dernier baiser, je concentre mon attention sur Isabella. 

"At-il été grincheux aujourd'hui?" Je mets un morceau de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
Je sais que c'est la dentition, et mon garçon peut crier comme aucun autre. À part ça, cependant, il est parfait. Il est mature, rampant déjà, se soulevant quand il a quelque chose à retenir, et il a dit "Ma-ma" plusieurs fois.  
Je l'aime, c'est l'un des nombreux moments de ma vie. Elle est tellement incroyable avec Anthony, et ... Et rien. Pourquoi souhaiter quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas avoir? C'est inutile.  
Je peux vous dire que je l'aime, quelque chose que je fais souvent.

"Sous-entendu", répond Isabella avant de se raidir dans mes bras.  
Droit. Nous avons une compagnie. Brianna et Alice sont derrière moi sur le pas de la porte.  
Je soupire et donne à Isabella un sourire d'excuse. 

"J'ai essayé de t'appeler plus tôt," dis-je calmement. 

"Je suis désolé pour l'embuscade." Je me suis volé la nuque. 

"Elle a mis deux et deux ensemble."

"Oh," expire-t-elle, relaxant, si seulement un peu. Ses yeux sont toujours formés sur les deux femmes derrière moi.

"Je vois bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je cuisine toujours pour une équipe de football, hein?" Elle sourit, mais je peux voir qu'elle est nerveuse.  
Je souris et coupe sa joue. "Colibri", Whisperers, se penchant un peu.  
"C'est notre maison, ouais?" Elle acquiesce minutieusement. "Bien, soyez vous."  
Son sourire s'élargit légèrement, et j'expire de soulagement quand je vois comment elle caresse ses épaules - ma fille forte et enflammée réapparaît.  
Sur ce, je ramasse Anthony - parce que le petit homme me manque - puis je me retourne pour faire face à Brianna et Alice. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris de voir les yeux de ma soeur se lever. Elle est émotive.

"Brianna, Alice, voici Isabella, et" Le rire comme Anthony cache son visage dans le creux de mon cou, "c'est Anthony." Je regarde Isabella et lui serre la main. "Isabella, c'est ma soeur et cousine-cousine-cousine ... pas folle."  
Je sais qu'Isabelle et Brianna se connaissent déjà, mais c'est plus officiel.

«Je suis ravie de te revoir, Isabella», «Brianna Gushes», et 

«Je pense qu'elle nous rejoindra tous quand elle s'avancera et serrera fort Isabella».

C'est bon, cependant. Très bien. La tension change, et au moment où les salutations sont terminées, Brianna et Alice insistent pour aider Isabella à dîner. Je vais me connaître et je m'assois avec un petit garçon.  
Et plus tard dans la nuit, après avoir fait l'amour avec mon colibri, elle me dit qu'elle est encore enceinte.  
Malgré les ... nuisances ... j'ai hâte de te voir.

 

~OOo~

 

Pour prendre des décisions, je ne suis absolument pas censé être une raison de prendre une décision. Mais Isabella le sort de moi.  
Maintenant, par exemple, quand elle est enceinte de six mois avec mon deuxième enfant et qu'elle monte ma queue ... Je veux lui dire que je l'aime. La pièce est faiblement éclairée, créant des ombres. Son ventre semble plus saillant, ses seins semblent plus gros qu'ils ne le sont déjà, et ...  
Je dois lui dire que je l'aime.

«Fuck,» je halète, instinctivement poussée vers le haut quand elle devient plus serrée. Je sais lisse et chaud, je sais putain parfait. Je ne peux pas enlever mes yeux d'elle. Assis, je plante mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes mains pétrissent et tâtent ses seins, ce qui la fait gémir, pleurnicher et se cambrer en moi.  
La semaine que je viens d'avoir ... J'étais assis à un siège où je me suis retrouvé dans un bain de sang, et j'ai esquivé les questions de ma mère sur les raisons pour lesquelles Jane n'est pas encore enceinte. La semaine a été horrible. Mais alors j'aime bien cuisiner chez Isabella, Anthony courant dans mes bras en criant pour Dada, sourit ... Nous nous sommes assis avec  
Jasper, Nicola et Lucia ont bien dîné, après quoi Isabella s'est frotté le cou et j'ai parlé à son estomac ...

"Bébé," gémis-je en frissonnant alors que les ongles s'enfoncent dans mes omoplates. Je l'embrasse à nouveau - c'est le seul moyen de s'assurer que je ne suis pas proche.

"Yesss", elle siffle et roule ses hanches. Oh Merde, je sais bien. "Ferme, chiche ... Oh ... aahhh ..."  
Un cri de glissade quitta sa bouche. Et avec un gémissement étranglé laissant le mien, je suis.  
Je vais lui dire.  
La décision est prise.

~oOo~

 

Le lendemain matin, quand je suis douchée et habillée pour la journée, je trouve Isabella et Anthony dans la cuisine.

"Dada!"

"Bonjour, chéri." Je souris et le ramasse. La vraie vie sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. 

"Et comment vas-tu ce matin?" J'embrasse son nez pendant que je pose ma main libre sur sa bosse de bébé. Plus que trois mois. 

"Dormez bien?"

"Mmhmm", elle bourdonne, en souriant. "Tout va bien, vous?"

"Très bien, très bien." Je rigole quand Anthony squoque mes joues ensemble. 

"Tu es drôle, petit gars?"

"Prenez vos places, les garçons," Isabella rit doucement, montrant la table. 

"Je vais vous apporter le petit déjeuner."  
Je suis assis Anthony dans sa chaise haute avant de m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Il rit, s'occupe de frapper sa tasse sur la table et j'occupe mon temps en regardant Isabella voler autour de la cuisine.  
Pas de temps comme le présent?

« Colibri? » Je demande, me raclant la gorge. Et elle bourdonne en me faisant un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ça me détend, et ... elle ressent la même chose, non? Dieu, je l'espère. 

"Je ..." Je souffle une respiration. J'ai son attention maintenant; ses yeux montrent la curiosité. "Um.Nous avons ... je veux dire ..." Combien de temps cela a-t-il été pour nous? "Un petit œuf" deux ans ", dis-je, en agitant une main entre nous," depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. "  
"Ouais ...?" elle répond lentement.  
Je hoche la tête. 

"Et nous avons un enfant ensemble."  
Isabella ne pouvait pas la quitter, mais elle n'aimerait pas être à elle, mais Anthony ne va nulle part. Si elle l'a fait? Je secoue la tête intérieurement. Je la traquerai.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Juniuh?" elle demande, confuse, inquiète.  
Je secoue ma tête non. 

"Rien ne va pas." Je m'arrête- "brusquement, nerveux comme l'enfer, mais ensuite je me force à continuer.

"Je t'aime."  
Il. Je l'ai dit.  
J'expire shakily. 

"Je suis amoureux de toi." A été pour ... "Je ris, pas particulièrement amusé, plus anxieux. "... pour une longue période de baise."  
Elle me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres écartées.  
Elle m'aime aussi, non?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

POV du colibri(bella)

Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'a dit qu'ils devraient toujours regarder leurs coeurs.

"Dans le monde où nous vivons, belle fille, nous devons faire attention," dit-elle doucement en me mettant dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient gentils. Elle me sourit et caresse ma joue. 

"Aimez passionnément, mais aimez le plus - seulement donner votre coeur à vos enfants."  
Ma mère n'était pas égoïste; elle a juste eu une expérience de vie.  
Son père - mon grand-père - était un flic, mais elle n'a pas battu les avances de papa - malgré la réputation Mon grand-père était furieux, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'aujourd'hui, cela s'est passé au moment où maman et papa se sont mariés, c'était loin d'être accidentel.  
Papa voulait maman et est allé après elle. À son tour, elle a embrassé la vie que mon père lui a donnée. Maman m'a dit, et ... je suppose que c'est la seule chose qu'elle a fait qui était mal. Elle ne regardait pas dans l'autre sens, et elle ne prétendait pas être stupide. En grandissant, je divulguais de plus en plus de «travail» à Jasper, et maman me le révélait. Papa a préparé Jasper- Maman m'a préparé.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit, mais elle l'a fait quand même.  
Elle m'a toujours donné la vérité. C'était juste comment le monde fonctionnait, les choses fonctionnaient ... fonctionnaient. Toujours fait. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de papa, mais elle s'en souciait profondément. Elle lui a tout donné sauf son cœur.

De cette façon, quand elle allait vraiment voir son autre femme, elle n'était pas blessée. Elle n'a pas cassé. Au lieu de cela, elle se concentra uniquement sur Jasper et moi. Elle était une femme, elle était un enfant, elle était une famille,  
Quand je suis devenu un peu plus vieux, elle disait aussi: «Écoute ce que je dis, je le dis parce que je m'en soucie et parce que c'est comme ça que je sens que tu ne peux pas te l'approprier. écoutez d'abord. "  
J'ai écouté.  
J'ai appris à être heureux avec ce que j'avais.  
Ça me garde du contenu et ma poitrine s'allume.  
Maintenant, depuis que mes parents ont donné il y a quelques années, j'ai formé mes propres opinions, mais elles ne s'éloignent pas de celles de maman. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de tomber amoureux, car ce n'est rien que vous puissiez décider. Vous pouvez cependant, à mon avis, essayer de l'éviter. J'ai maintenant besoin d'être amoureuse d'Edward Maisano - l'homme incroyable avec qui j'ai partagé mon corps depuis deux ans - il y a des choses dont j'ai besoin pour me rendre.  
Engagement. Affection. Fidelity. Passion. L'amour. Confort.  
Junior me donne beaucoup de choses, mais l'engagement et la fidélité sont deux choses qu'il ne peut jamais promettre.  
Je vois ce que j'ai et j'en suis content, mais je connais toujours la réalité. Je ne suis pas coincé dans le pays des rêves. Je sais qu'il est marié, je suis sûr qu'il a entendu des Cullen , et je parie qu'il est un homme, trop bien

Comment devrais-je savoir? Le nom de sa femme n'est jamais prononcé dans notre maison. Idem pour son travail. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un citoyen exceptionnel, mais il n'est rien dont on parle. Je connais le Junior qui vit ici, mais je ne connais pas M. Masen dès qu'il est à la porte.

Non, j'ai ce que j'ai, et c'est tout. Je lui suis reconnaissant. Parce que je ne veux pas me sentir lourd.  
Et maintenant il vient d'avouer qu'il m'aime.  
Comme je l'ai dit ... il serait facile de tomber amoureux de lui. C'est un père incroyable, un amoureux parfait, et ... beaucoup de choses. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas l'aimer.  
Il n'est pas à moi.

"Pouvez-vous dire quelque chose, colibri?" il demande anxieusement.  
Je dessine un souffle fragile.  
Je suis sa maîtresse, son goomah, son comare.  
La mère de son fils.  
Pas sa femme.  
Je suis ici pour prendre soin de lui.  
Je sais, je le ferai. Même si je ne le pense pas vraiment.

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchotements.

 

Junior's POV

 

Je lui donne un sourire aux lèvres serrées - c'est tout ce que je peux rassembler - parce qu'il est évident qu'elle a menti.  
Elle ne ressent pas la même chose.  
Putain.  
Mon sourire devient sincère quand tu m'atteins, cependant, et je passe ma matinée à me concentrer plutôt sur lui.  
Eh bien, j'essaie.  
Vérité? Cette merde fait mal - ça fait mal - comme un fils de pute, mais il y a peu de choses que je puisse faire à ce sujet. J'ai juste besoin de compter mes bénédictions.  
Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle s'en soucie toujours. Ses yeux disent tout ce à quoi j'aurais dû penser avant de devenir fanook.

Dans ses yeux, je vois de l'affection, de la passion, de la gentillesse, du feu, de la compassion, de la force et ... beaucoup d'autres choses.  
Mais je ne vois pas l'amour.  
Compter mes bénédictions.  
Elle s'en soucie, elle est la mère de mon fils et de son enfant à naître, elle est ...  
Tout.  
Fuck ma vie.  
Non. Je secoue la tête pour moi-même. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ça. Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour que ça se règle, et ensuite je passerai à autre chose. Elle, Anthony et la petite dans son ventre sont tout ce que je veux, la foutue lumière de ma vie.  
Les choses sont encore bonnes.

 

~OOo~

 

Les premières fissures dans notre bulle apparaissent deux ans plus tard.  
Manipuler Jane a été facile comme l'enfer. Elle est trop pour de l'alcool et des pilules, et elle a peut-être eu des relations sexuelles à plusieurs reprises et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait tout simplement pas parce qu'elle était trop saoule.  
Il y a quelques semaines, par exemple, je me suis forcée à être dans la même pièce qu'elle. J'ai fait semblant d'être gentil et charmant Nous avons parlé un peu de l'accouchement de Brianna - elle s'est mariée l'année dernière avec un avocat. Pendant ce temps, alors que nous parlions, Jane avalait Alabama Slammers comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Et puis, quand elle s'est évanouie, je l'ai portée à l'étage et je l'ai mise au lit avant de laisser mes vêtements sur le sol. De cette façon, il y avait des preuves de ma présence là-bas.  
Comme je l'ai dit, Jane est facile à gérer. Elle est vraiment stupide, et elle n'a d'autre choix que de m'obéir.

Carlisle est une autre affaire.  
Habituellement, chaque fois qu'il veut nous voir, nous nous retrouvons au club de Felix. Mais dernièrement, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Dawn.   
Isabella ne travaille pas là-bas - mais ça fait des années - mais la première fois que Carlisle est venu, il est venu à l'improviste ... et j'avais une photo de mes enfants sur mon bureau.  
Il l'a vu.  
C'était le mois dernier, et il a dit: 

"Au moins, nous savons que vous êtes fertile, Junior."  
L'avertissement était clair.  
Je vais certainement faire ce que je fais, mais je veux aussi naître de mon mariage.

J'ai toujours respecté Carlisle que je respecte. Elisa-J'étais en colère et plein de ressentiment.  
Il est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas présenter mes enfants à mes propres parents. Brianna le sait, bien sûr, mais c'est tout, et je ne lui ai pas permis de venir trop souvent. Quelques dîners, c'est tout. La semaine dernière, elle est venue pendant un moment pour présenter Isabella au petit Colin, mon neveu. Alice a aussi été là, mais quand Isabella m'a révélé qu'Alice s'était intéressée à Jasper.  
Il n'est encore qu'un padawan, bien qu'il en obtienne plus. Ce n'est pas un syndicat Carlisle serait le meilleur et la dernière chose que je veux dans ma vie.

Depuis un moment, j'ai prêté attention aux suggestions subtiles de Felix. Il n'est pas aussi dévoué à son père qu'il l'était autrefois. Il a trois enfants avec Heidi maintenant, évidemment, des jumeaux courent dans sa famille et il les adore tous.  
Mais ça veut dire chier à Carlisle.  
Il y a quelques jours à peine, le père de Jane est sorti de prison, les accusations ont été abandonnées. Sûr de dire, il n'y a aucun moyen que Carlisle me laisse divorcer Jane. Et Heidi? Elle n'est qu'une putain ordinaire dans les yeux de Carlisle. Enfer, il verrait Isabella de la même manière, mais ce serait de l'aversion de Carlisle pour Jersey.  
Le père d'Isabella - je ne sais pas comment il était, mais il était lié aux mallettas du New Jersey. Certes, Carlisle faisait des affaires avec Vinny à l'occasion, mais ils étaient souvent en désaccord, laissant mon père agir comme un pacificateur. Je n'avais jamais été présenté à un sit-down avec eux.

Mais je me demande si Félix a rencontré le père d'Isabella. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est définitivement il y a quelques années, et vu que Félix a cinq ans de plus que moi. Mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment était le père d'Isabella.  
Quoi qu'il en soit ...

Ensuite, il y a mon frère ... Hotheaded Alec. Il est marié maintenant, mais il est en fait appelé une femme, Carlisle - toujours dans nos affaires - n'est toujours pas satisfait.

Le père de Mary la voit apparemment comme une princesse, et je ne sais pas comment elle l'a appelé pour tuer Alec. D'accord, je sais qu'il devient un peu branlant; parfois son caractère prend le meilleur parti de lui. Surtout s'il est saoul. Peu importe. Elle appelle Daddy en Sicile, après quoi Daddy appelle Carlisle pour lui crier dessus pour savoir comment se comporte Alec. À mon avis? Ce n'est pas l'affaire de Daddy Dearest si Alec gifle Maria. C'est la femme d'Alec, pour l'amour.

Mais à la fin, Carlisle entre dans les affaires d'Alec. Tout est tellement ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à séparer les affaires de la vie personnelle? C'est censé être. Tant que Carlisle continue à faire des griffures, il devrait juste garder la bouche fermée. Mais voyez, c'est là que ça devient compliqué. Parce que nos vies personnelles vont de pair avec les affaires de Carlisle. N'avait pas été marié à Maria, Carlisle n'aurait pas l'accord avec les plus grands distributeurs d'héroïne en Italie - la famille de Maria. Les garçons de Carlisle, je n'aurais pas été marié à Jane, auraient été une laisse plus serrée. Ce n'était pas comme Rosalie, nos expéditions à Miami n'auraient pas été sans tracas.  
Cela devient trop.  
Je perds le respect de mon patron, ce qui est dangereux. Nuage de jugements et me fait prendre de mauvaises décisions. Mon ressentiment envers moi pourrait aussi me pousser à agir.

Emmett s'en fout. Il est content de sa vie, mais Felix? Felix est différent. Comme le underboss, mais quand il est hors de l'horloge proverbiale - s'il y en avait une dans notre monde - il est un père dévoué. Il aime la paix et la tranquillité, tout comme moi.  
Je m'en fous du drame familial parce que ça ne me concerne pas, mais évidemment ça concerne Carlisle.  
Il veut contrôler chaque petite chose.  
Fais-le.

 

~OOo~

 

Réveille-toi au milieu de la nuit quand le téléphone sonne.  
Je me démène d'Isabella, je prends le téléphone sur ma table de nuit.   
"Ouais," répondis-je d'un ton bourru en me frottant les yeux.

"C'est Felix."  
Cela m'a réveillé. « À l'écoute ».

"J'ai au Twilight - vous avez une heure." Bercant le téléphone entre mes épaules et mes joues, je me lève et je prends mes vêtements.   
"Et n'appelle pas Petey ou Michael, je te veux seulement pour ça."

"Je l'ai", dis-je, et il met fin à l'appel. Depuis que Felix et moi avons été plus d'un couple de gars qui ont un contrat pour moi, et peut-être qu'il y a des problèmes si la cible nom est sorti au sein de notre organisation.  
Après être tombé pour m'embrasser sur le front d'Isabella, je sors de notre chambre et entre dans la chambre d'Anthony pour l'embrasser aussi. Je ferais la même chose avec Elisa, mais ma  
fille est une dormeuse légère. Un peu comme moi, en fait. 

Mais c'est probablement la seule chose qu'elle a eu de moi.   
La fille de papa qui ressemble à maman. Les yeux, le nez, la bouche, les cheveux, les œuvres. Tout est Isabella. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est parfaite.

Nous en aurions un troisième aussi, mais Isabella a fait une fausse couche il y a environ sept mois - elle était enceinte de deux mois, je crois - et elle s'est brisé le cœur. Elle était confuse qu'elle avait peur que la fausse couche me fasse partir. Femme stupide. Bien sûr, ça m'énervait, mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Isabella.

Et c'est juste là? Elle avait peur de la quitter? Ouais, ça me fait me demander si elle ne m'aime vraiment pas. Je lui dis parfois que je l'aime, elle le dit toujours. Mais il ne se sent jamais authentique. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander à quel point elle se soucie de moi. Ou pourquoi elle ne peut pas m'aimer comme je l'aime.

"Putain," grogne-je quand je me débarrasse des jouets d'Anthony dans la cuisine. Dans le frigo, j'attrape un soda, et juste au moment où je ferme la porte, la lumière s'allume, révélant une Isabella endormie sur le seuil.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé?" elle demande, étouffant de bâiller. Elle a l'air putain délicieuse dans ce satin noir déshabillé. J'ai une chose pour m'assurer qu'elle a toujours de la lingerie provocante. 

"Tu es habillé."  
Je hoche la tête et prend une gorgée de mon soda. 

"Je dois travailler." Puis je vague à l'étage. 

"Nettoyez ce désordre le matin."

"Merde", marmonne-t-elle en regardant les jouets d'Anthony. 

"Désolé," ajoute-t-elle timidement.  
Je l'enlève, parce que ce n'est pas si grave. Elle garde toujours une maison propre; Ce n'est pas une chose commune. Je ne veux juste pas tomber sur des jouets au milieu de la nuit.

"Donne-moi un baiser avant de partir," dis-je. Elle marche au-dessus de moi, et je souris alors que je nuise à sa joue. Je sais que c'est magnifique, et je lui dis juste ça. 

"Vous êtes fantastique."

"Douce bavarde," murmure-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Je souris et gifle son joli cul. Putain. C'est tellement bien dans mes mains. 

"Toujours avec les mains, ciccino."  
Je clin d'œil. 

"Je possède-et vous l'aimez." Je sais qu'elle le fait. Chez moi, je la bouscule. C'est quand elle est ma putain. Elle connaît sa place, mais ce n'est pas un paillasson. J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire ma putain de femme.

"C'est vendredi aujourd'hui", dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge alors qu'elle sort de mon étreinte. 

«Voulez-vous dîner ici ce soir, ou mangez-vous avec votre femme?

"Regarde," avertis-je calmement, attrapant sa mâchoire. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Elle hausse les épaules et a les yeux, même si je tiens toujours sa mâchoire. "Tu vas me manquer."  
Je ris et glisse ma main vers le haut de sa joue. "Tu me manqueras aussi, mon colibri, mais je serai de retour dès que je le pourrai." Elle acquiesce, faisant la moue un peu, et j'avoue que j'aime ça. Je veux qu'elle me manque. 

"Embrasse-moi."

Elle est tellement passionnée que je perds presque mon putain de souffle.  
Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète: c'est une femme dangereuse.  
Après quatre ans avec Isabella, elle est toujours la seule pour moi. Je n'ai pas baisé, je ne peux même pas baiser ma propre femme. Mon colibri est méchant. Elle m'a même fait tomber stupide amoureux d'elle.  
Et sur le chemin de Félix, je ne pense qu'à elle.  
Cependant, dès que mon cul frappe la chaise dans son bureau, ma tête est au bon endroit.

 

~oOo~

 

"Cela ne quitte pas ce bureau", dit-il en glissant sur la photo à travers son bureau. Je me penche en avant et le prends, seulement besoin d'un coup d'oeil rapide avant que je comprenne la situation. 

"Faites en sorte qu'il ressemble à un accident." J'hoche de la compréhension. 

"Et vous avez trois jours pour le faire."  
Je pince mes lèvres, mes yeux clignotent entre la photo et Félix.  
C'est une photo de Marcus Ocello, l'un des capos de Carlisle de New York. Il a trois là-bas et trois ici.

"Tu n'as pas ..." Je me racle la gorge et tiens la photo. 

"Ca ne vient pas de Carlisle, n'est-ce pas?"  
Parce que je sais que Carlisle aime Marcus. Ils ont le même âge - ont couru ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient de petites merdes à Brooklyn.  
Félix secoue la tête, je regarde mon bureau et je me rends compte qu'il me met à l'épreuve.  
Est-ce qu'il me baiserait?  
Ou est-ce parce qu'il veut se libérer de Carlisle?  
Là encore, je prends les ordres de mon patron, et c'est Félix.  
Je sais ... "D'accord." Je hausse les épaules. "Et le lapin à côté de lui?" Sur la photo, Marcus est une femme qui n'est pas sa femme.

"Tous les deux." Il hoche la tête. 

"Elle peut juste disparaître, à moins que vous ne les trouviez au même endroit

"Je le retourne." Jessica Stanley Puis il présente une deuxième photo. 

"Ce mec aussi. Je veux qu'il disparaisse. "

Je me souviens vaguement de l'homme. Il est dans l'équipe de Marcus. Mon âge, peut-être quelques années de plus.

"Y a-t-il une raison?"

Il sourit. "Il y a toujours une raison, Junior."

Il ne va pas m'en dire plus à ce sujet.  
Mais il parle à nouveau, cette fois avec une expression d'appréhension sur son visage. 

"Je vous en dirai plus à votre retour, d'accord?"

Je hoche la tête, confus, mais content qu'il me fasse confiance. Il ne sait rien, pourtant il choisit de ... même si c'est plus tard et pas maintenant.  
J'espère juste que je peux lui faire confiance, aussi.

"Vous êtes sur le prochain vol, utilisez une autre identité",   
me dit-il.   
"Pas de famille ce week-end, j'ai alibi couvert."  
Je suis dehors, je sais que je vais à la porte, je sais que je vais à la porte.

 

~OOo~

 

La nuit suivante, je suis desséché devant l'appartement de Paul, attendant qu'il rentre à la maison.  
Plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai fait irruption dans la maison de Marcus et créé une fuite de gaz. Samedi et tout. Il est un homme de famille le week-end, un peu comme beaucoup d'autres. Sa femme va aussi mourir, mais j'ai appelé Felix plus tôt et ce n'était pas un problème.

Demain, je vais traiter avec l'autre femme.  
Certains ont des problèmes à tuer les femmes.  
Je me hausse les épaules. Nous sommes tous humains, capables de faire de la merde.  
Environ deux heures plus tard, Paul rentre finalement à la maison.  
Je suis la tranquillement, tranquillement, j'attache le silencieux à ma pièce.  
C'est quand il vient d'ouvrir sa porte.  
Je traîne son corps à l'intérieur.  
A en juger par l'intérieur, je ne prends aucun risque.  
Je penche la tête, curieux de la valise près de la porte.  
Aller quelque part?  
Secouant cette pensée, je sors le bandage Une casquette de baseball suit, puis il est prêt à partir. En bas des escaliers, et quand j'atteins l'extérieur, je le tire pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas l'air ... eh bien, mort. Son bras passe autour de mon épaule, et je remercie Dieu qu'il ne soit pas plus grand que lui. Il est ma taille, mais scrawnier.  
Une fois que nous sommes à ma voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, je l'assieds sur le siège du passager. Il ira dans le coffre plus tard, mais pas maintenant quand je ne peux pas être sûr qu'il y a des spectateurs.  
Quand j'arrive à la maison de Marcus, je suis satisfait de toutes les lumières. Sa voiture est toujours garée dans l'allée, tout comme sa femme. Je ne suis pas stupide, cependant. Je sors de la voiture, faisant furtivement mon chemin autour de leur maison.

Je grimpe sur le mur en grognant un peu tandis que je m'élance, et je ne peux plus arrêter le sourire qui se forme sur mes lèvres. Marcus et sa femme dorment profondément.  
Je retourne à ma voiture.

"Faisons un feu", murmurai-je à moi-même. Sur la banquette arrière, j'attrape l'un de mes nombreux jouets. Idly, je me demande s'ils sont déjà morts là-bas. Le gaz a été allumé pendant plusieurs heures maintenant ...  
Je hausse les épaules et fais éclater un chewing-gum dans ma bouche.  
Puis j'allume une fumée en cherchant un endroit approprié pour ... 

"Oh, ouais," je ris dans ma barbe. Putain de porte de chat. Excellente. Et sérieusement? Ces portes ne sont pas sûres. Combien idiot est Marcus d'avoir cette merde? Quel coglione-crétin.

Secouant ma tête à sa stupidité, je colle ma gomme à la flèche de bois dur - le métal laisserait des preuves derrière et la cigarette allumée suit sur la gomme.  
Le gaz de l'intérieur devrait être dans les fissures de la minuscule ouverture.  
"Regardez comment les pros font ça", dis-je à mon compagnon mort en roulant ma fenêtre. Je place l'arbalète sur mon bras, je vise, je tire, je souris, je prends mes jumelles, je m'assure que la cigarette est toujours allumée. « Parfait. » Je vais démarrer la voiture et m'éloigner lentement. Très lentement, parce que je ne pars pas avant de voir cette maison s'enflammer.  
Si ça ne marche pas, cocktail Molotov, mais j'apprécie la créativité.

"Dommage que tu manques ça," gloussai-je, les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur.  
C'est mieux que de faire un coup. Le haut est indescriptible.  
Et boom.

Toute la maison est engloutie dans les flammes.  
Deux personnes, sans compter la femme, une à y aller. Mais d'abord, je dois faire disparaître celui-ci.

 

~OOo~

 

Dans l'État de New York, j'enterre Paul Notti au milieu des bois.  
Six pieds sous.  
Quand cela est fait, je suis tout sauf mort sur mes pieds.  
Ha.

"Mort sur mes pieds." Je ricane à moi-même et redémarre la voiture. 

"Je suis un mec drôle."  
Vérité? J'ai besoin d'une douche et de quelques heures de sommeil.

Jessica Stanley - Je me réveille, je suis prêt à traquer. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur puisque j'ai son adresse. Je sais aussi où elle travaille en tant que serveuse à Brooklyn.

 

~OOo~

 

Mme Stanley travaille dans un restaurant, je garde les yeux sur la petite télé dans le coin.  
Le feu de la nuit dernière est partout dans les nouvelles.  
Fuite de gaz. Accident tragique. Deux morts.  
Je sirote mon café. Je pense à mes enfants. J'attends. Je suis Jessica quand elle prend son déjeuner. Pendant que je rencontre un ami dans un bar à salade, je prends note mentalement d'un cadeau pour Isabella avant que je rentre à la maison. 

je suis Jessica au restaurant, bien que j'attende dans ma voiture cette fois. Puis, quand elle est hors de l'horloge, j'ai donné Paul.  
Avant que je le sache, je suis de retour à Las Vegas.  
Encore un autre travail bien fait.

 

~oOo~

 

Felix et moi restons silencieux, mais dès qu'elle quitte le bureau, nous sommes de retour au week-end.

"Il me dit" Je sors pour le sillage. 

"Maman et ma femme aussi, Alice va regarder les enfants."  
Je hoche la tête, pensant qu'ils partiraient. 

"Et quel était mon alibi?"

"Vous étiez dans le contrat de LA: Rien d'extraordinaire." Il sort un fichier du tiroir supérieur. 

"Je me sentais un copain à moi" - Californie locale - et il s'occupait d'un problème.Si ça revient à Carlisle, c'est toi qui étais à Cali. Il essuie ses mains propres. 

"Maintenant ..." Il prend une gorgée de son verre puis demande: 

"D'autres questions?"

"Voulez-vous y répondre?" Je grind pour lui montrer que je taquine. Nous parlons toujours affaires, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas sortir de la ligne. 

"Parce que oui, j'ai des questions à poser." Je tape sur mon temple.

Il rit. "Vas-y, on verra juste si j'ai des réponses."  
D'accord. Avec un lent hochement de tête, je choisis mes mots. Le moins de mots le mieux. 

"Pourquoi Marcus?"

Il me regarde, pas surpris par la question, mais pas sûr de me répondre ou non.

Je commence vraiment à me demander s'il tourne sur son propre père.

«Marcus est ... eh bien, ce n'est pas bien», rigole-t-il en se penchant en avant. 

"Marcus était le patron mon vieil homme a fait confiance le plus à l'Est." Il baisse la voix, me regardant encore attentivement. 

"Depuis que nous avons déménagé ici, Marcus est devenu une sorte de ..." Il agite une main. "... underboss-out là-bas."  
Mes sourcils ont ri. "Alors, c'est personnel, tu veux être le seul ou un peu de merde?"

"Nah," gloussa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il se penche également sur sa chaise. "Je ne pourrais pas vous raconter ça, mais ..." Il pince les lèvres et incline la tête. "... quand il ordonne à quelqu'un de tuer l'un des capos, mes capos ... par ici - ça ne me va pas bien." Maintenant, mes sourcils se rejoignent. "Je n'étais pas supposé savoir que ta soeur est venue me voir."

"Putain tu dis?" Je bafouille. Ma colonne vertébrale devient rigide.

"Lequel? Brianna?"Il hoche la tête. 

"Elle a entendu quelque chose quand elle a rendu visite à Alice la semaine dernière."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 

Junior's POV

 

Je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue.  
Il le fait. 

"Brianna se tenait devant le bureau de mon père quand il a appelé Marcus.

" Ah, ce petit morveux curieux. Elle va se faire tuer un jour. 

"Elle n'a pas entièrement compris, papa a parlé par énigmes." Bien sûr. Dites à quelqu'un d'autre de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. 

"Mais Brianna est un cookie intelligent." Il hoche la tête et pointe vers sa tempe. "Elle a été autour." Et quand papa a dit à Marcus d'ordonner à quelqu'un de prendre. Je serre les dents. 

"Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'ils parlaient d'une excursion d'une journée ensoleillée sur le lac Mead. Il hausse les épaules. Je ne lui ai rien dit après. "  
Je me frotte la mâchoire alors que j'essaie de me calmer, même si ça ne marche pas très bien. Se penchant en avant, je vois, 

"Pourquoi cette putain Carlisle aurait-il sorti Alec?" Puis j'explose. Je suis sorti de la chaise, faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de Félix. Je ris sans humour et agite mon doigt sur lui. 

"Tu sais ... ton père commence à perdre son esprit." J'ouvre mes bras. 

"Il n'est pas le putain de Don - il est la mère poule!" Ma conjecture est qu'Alec a fait quelque chose à Maria, qui a énervé le père de Maria. "Des conneries familiales", crache-je. 

"Ce n'est pas l'affaire de Carlisle!"

«Abaisse ta voix et assieds-toi», ordonne-t-il en désignant la chaise. Je le regarde, livide. Je comprends que nous sommes supposés être séparés, mais Carlisle fait le contraire, et ... Alec est mon putain de frère. 

"Asseyez-vous, Junior."  
J'obéis. Avec une malédiction, je m'affaisse sur la chaise, puis je baisse mon verre.

"Ecoutez," dit-il,

"il y aura seulement des changements ici." La seule chose que je dois savoir, c'est si vous êtes avec moi. "  
Je reste à lui et ignore la question. 

"Pourquoi Paul?"  
Il soupire. 

"C'est celui que Marcus a ordonné à Alec de pêcher."  
J'acquiesce, me souvenant de la valise que j'ai vue dans l'appartement de Paul. 

"Et le ..." Je signe une main "- l'autre. La chienne."

"C'est elle dont j'ai eu l'information." Il hausse les épaules. J'avais l'habitude d'être monté. elle s'est retournée contre moi.

"Vous prenez Carlisle," je déclare.

« Oui. »

 

~OOo~

 

Mai 1980

Au cours des prochains mois, Felix et moi faisons nos plans. Nous parlons de qui nous pouvons avoir confiance - qui pouvons-nous inclure.  
C'est officiel, nous faisons tomber Carlisle.   
Felix sort son propre père - c'est comme ça qu'il a grandi pour reprendre Carlisle. Et je suis tout à fait pour ça. En partie parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec les méthodes de Carlisle pour gérer cette famille, et en partie parce que j'essaie de faire en sorte que Isabella soit la mienne de toutes les manières possibles. Peut-être que je vais lui faire aimer. Qui sait? Mais je suis plus que disposé à essayer.  
Jusqu'à présent, Félix et moi sommes d'accord pour dire que nous pouvons faire confiance aux hommes de son équipage - Jasper inclus. Nous pouvons également faire confiance à Alec - nous avons dû le retenir physiquement quand

 

Il a appris le coup de Carlisle sur lui. Il faudra longtemps avant que papa commence à montrer ses vrais sentiments envers Carlisle. C'est déjà en train de se produire, mais trop subtilement jusqu'à maintenant - quelques expressions quand il n'approuve pas, mais pas de mots. Il ne parle pas. Une fois qu'il le fera, cependant, nous lui parlerons de l'ordre de son plus proche ami de tuer Alec, mon petit frère, le plus jeune fils de mon père.  
Nous n'avons divulgué à personne d'autre que Jasper et Alec, mais nous le ferons. Bientôt. Et pendant ce temps, Jasper chronomètre Carlisle. Après tout, c'est juste une question de temps avant que Carlisle n'ordonne à quelqu'un d'autre de le tuer. C'est pourquoi Alec a passé quelques week-ends à New York, après quelques-uns des plus proches de Carlisle.  
Un week-end au début du mois de mai, des grèves d'ironie.

Isabella me dit qu'elle est encore enceinte, avec deux dates en décembre; c'est la raison du sourire stupide sur mon visage. Et je suis sur le point de dire à Jane qu'elle va faire semblant d'être enceinte.  
Carlisle va me quitter le dos. Parce que si tout se passe comme prévu, il ne sera pas vivant plus longtemps.

 

~OOo~

 

"Tu veux que je fasse semblant?" Jane crie. 

"Pas question, tu es fou?"

Je fais un pas rapide vers le dos de ma main.  
Elle halète et commence à pleurer, une main dans sa joue. 

"Toi-tu ... tu me frappes!"

«Diminue ta voix putain», préviens-je en lui montrant du doigt. Même si nous sommes seuls dans la cuisine,elle ne doit pas élever la voix sur moi. 

"Vous ferez ce que je dis, Jane, ou je jure devant Dieu ..." Je serre la mâchoire.

«Je ne veux pas faire semblant, Edward,» elle pleure. 

"Je veux que ce soit réel."

Je souris et tapote un doigt sur ma poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute que vous n'êtes pas enceinte. C'est tout sur vous. L'enfer, » Je ris, « tu as été si putain ivre que vous ne vous souvenez même tous les temps que nous sommes ensemble. » La honte inonde ses traits, et je ne peux pas croire comment être. Elle croit vraiment que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles, même si ce n'est pas le cas. « Now- » je vérifier ma montre 

« -Nous avons le dîner chez mes parents dans une heure. Nous allons leur dire alors de la grossesse. » Je pointe vers les escaliers.   
"Va te rhabiller, et arrange ton maquillage, tu as l'air hideux."  
Traiter avec les hormones d'Isabella est une chose, mais pleurer les femmes en général? Je déteste ça. Ils pleurent pour rien.

 

~OOo~

 

"Toast", annonce Carlisle avec un sourire, 

"à Junior et Jane."  
Un chœur de "Santé!" sonne.  
La cuisse de Jane, la pression sous la table de la salle à manger. Elle a besoin de sourire.

"Ow", elle pleure doucement. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et elle plisse pour lui sourire avant de la relâcher. 

"Merci", dit-elle à tout le monde. Elle prend une respiration. 

"Nous sommes tellement excités."

"Définitivement", je suis d'accord, mais je suis excité pour d'autres raisons.  
Le reste du dîner passe, et Carlisle semble sincèrement apaisé.  
Avant que nous partions, Felix et moi échangeons un coup d'oeil rapide.  
Ça fonctionne.

 

~oOo~

 

Pendant qu'Isabella prépare le dîner, Elisa sur mes genoux, j'ai essayé pour elle. C'est un Rottweiler, et il n'a que neuf semaines. Anthony est sur la lune, mais ma fille est toujours inquiète.

"Jette-le, mon petit ange," je ris et j'embrasse le haut de la tête d'Elisa. Je lui donne le jouet de compression et elle arrête de cacher son petit visage magnifique dans le creux de mon cou. 

"Peux-tu le lancer pour papa?" Je demande doucement, brossant quelques boucles brunes derrière son oreille. 

"Anthony attend." Le clin d'oeil à mon fils, qui a les yeux sur le jouet. Ainsi fait le chien.

"Jetez-le, Elli!" Anthony applaudit.  
Le chiot gémit et souffle, la queue remue.

"As-tu déjà choisi un nom pour lui?" Isabella demande, souriant à nous.  
Je regarde Anthony. "Ton choix, ma petite chérie." Et je souris alors que ses yeux brillent d'excitation.

"Ça doit être cool," dit-il en hochant la tête. Il n'est pas comme ça. C'est son mot préféré. «Maman, tu connais des noms sympas ou toi, papa?

"Hmm," Hum, pensif. «Et Tito, il va être énorme un jour, et Tito veut dire« géant ».  
"C'est une bonne chose," acquiesce Isabella, souriant. "Que dites-vous, Anthony?"  
Anthony accepte aussi, et ensuite Isabella nous dit que c'est le dîner.

 

Je vais travailler sur la peur d'Elisa de Tito plus tard. Je doute que cela prenne du temps, car quand elle pense que personne ne regarde, ses yeux curieux sont sur le chiot.  
Pendant le dîner, je suis heureux de regarder et d'écouter. Anthony nous parle de son ami au-dessus de la famille d'un ami après et quand Isabella l'a pris, Elisa, Nicola, et Lucia pour la crème glacée. À la "crème glacée", Elisa se réveille et a l'air de baiser adorable qui rebondit sur son siège et demande "ice cweam".

Si Isabella accepte ma proposition dans quelques mois, ce sera ma vie bientôt. Même le week-end. Nous sommes en août maintenant, j'ai à peine vu mes enfants, ou Isabella d'ailleurs - ils me manquent. Elle est enceinte de presque cinq mois et regarde avec sa belle bosse. Elle sourit aussi plus. Mais j'ai beaucoup manqué, car depuis que j'ai ordonné à Jane de faire sa grossesse en mai, nous avons été occupés. Carlisle peut être détendu autour de moi ces jours-ci, mais en général? Oublie ça. Il pense actuellement que quelqu'un est dehors pour l'obtenir, mais il pense que c'est la Chicago Outfit.

Jasper, Alec et moi, à tour de rôle, allons à New York pour sortir les gens qui sont fidèles à Carlisle, et quand nous serons là, nous aurons des assiettes pour garder le dos net. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir Carlisle suspectant ses propres hommes. Et en parlant d'hommes, Jasper en a fait un maintenant. Félix l'a surpris le mois dernier, j'étais là pour la cérémonie. Et avec cette pensée, mes yeux se tournent vers Isabella. Parce que je suis sûr qu'elle sait. Elle vit la coupure sur la main de Jasper et lui lança un regard étrange.  
Elle ne pose jamais de questions, mais je commence à me demander comment elle grandissait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était un gars et a travaillé avec Mallettas dans le New Jersey.

"Quelque chose dans ta tête, ciccino?" Isabella demande doucement, me faisant sortir de mes rêveries.

Je secoue la tête non et souris en sortant une cigarette.   
« Rien. » 

Je l'allume et me penche en arrière dans ma chaise, expirant lentement. 

"Merci pour le dîner." C'était putain délicieux. " C'est toujours le cas.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi," dit Anthony et reflète ma position. Alors que la chaise d'Elisa est sur mon dos, Anthony essaie de faire la même chose, mais est sur le dos d'Isabella. Il est juste trop mignon pour les mots. 

"Fuckin 'delic-cious, maman."

"Ay!" Je crie, même si je ris hystériquement à l'intérieur. Mon petit gars dur. 

"Regarde cette bouche, mon fils."

"Il fait tout ce que tu fais," me dit Isabella puis secoue la tête à Anthony. 

"Ce sont des mots pour les adultes, comprenez-vous?"

Mon fils se frotte le nez. "Je sais, je ne peux pas les dire?"

"C'est vrai." Je hoche la tête à lui.

"Mais Nico dit" baise "tout le temps," il marmonne. 

"Et il a dix ans, même un gamin."

"Je ne suis pas son père, Jasper l'est," lui dis-je. 

"Tu obéis à tes parents et Nicola obéit à Jasper.  
Il hoche la tête.

« Bon. » Je hoche la tête fermement. 

"Maintenant, mange." C'est presque l'heure du coucher. "

Depuis que j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à New York, je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles aussi longtemps, ce qui veut dire que j'ai besoin de mon colibri. Nous devons juste amener les enfants au lit d'abord.

 

~OOo~

 

«Tu m'as manqué,» murmure-t-elle en survolant elle. Mes mains et ma bouche vont partout. Il y a de l'urgence à traîner mes caresses et mes baisers. Je ne peux pas assez. Dégageant ses cuisses, je pousse rapidement ma bite à l'intérieur d'elle. 

"Mmm ... oh, ouais ..."

"Putain", j'expire dans le creux de son cou. 

"Dis-moi à quel point tu m'as manqué."

Son ventre n'est pas encore trop grand, je sais que ce n'est pas gênant quand je la presse.

"Tant," elle gémit quand je jette ses jambes sur mes épaules. Ensuite, je vais profondément. 

"Fuck, Junior!" En descendant, je commence à masser son clitoris, et elle commence à rencontrer chaque poussée. Je glisse dedans, elle se cambre en moi. 

"Tu as manqué, j'ai raté tout ... Tu ..."  
Je gémis. "Dis-moi, colibri."

"Ta queue," expire-t-elle, et je la bouscule à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Je t'écoute," je rigole à bout de souffle. "Putain sale bouche sur vous."

Le claquement, je fais pivoter mes hanches, et je gémis quand elle se serre sur moi. Sexe avec Isabella est toujours chaud, mais quand elle est enceinte? C'est sorti de ce foutu monde. Elle est si réactive.

"Il me manque plus que ça", admet-elle, à bout de souffle. Je lâche ses jambes et plonge pour l'embrasser. Je lui dis d'élaborer. En ce moment. Parce que je veux tout savoir. 

"Tes doigts", gémit-elle, et j'ajoute de la pression à son clitoris. 

"Ta langue, ciccino." Je pousse cette langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasse profondément, durement, sans relâche. Plus. Elle a besoin de me donner plus. 

"Mmm, ton visage." Le coq sur les côtés de son visage. Dans et hors d'elle. Putain, elle est mouillée. 

"Je sais qu'elle est belle et sexy", murmure-t-elle en m'embrassant le visage.

Je gémis et ferme les yeux. "Je l'ai eu si dur, juste pour toi." Je suis honnête, dis-lui que je suis dur seulement pour elle.

Ses souffles de respiration. 

"Seulement moi?" Je vois autre chose.  
La peur?

"Quand vas-tu l'avoir?" Je demande, respirant lourdement. Je la grince, sentant mes entrailles s'enrouler. 

"Je t'aime, Isabella." Je vais perler sur mon front, et je frissonne quand je monte pour m'embrasser. Ses mains coupent mes joues. 

"Tu seras toujours le seul pour moi, mon amour." Je lui dis qu'elle sera toujours la seule. Mon amour.  
Elle gémit et ferme les yeux. 

"Junior ... Je t'aime aussi."  
Je secoue la tête et la baise plus fort. 

"Menteur," j'expire. A cela, ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. 

"Tu es un putain de menteur, et je t'aime toujours." Ça commence à m'irriter.

"Ciccino-"  
Je serre ma main sur sa bouche. "Tais-toi."  
Jetant mon front à l'épaule, je suis martelé de colère.  
Les seules choses que j'entends sont une respiration rude, une gifle de peau sur la peau, ses gémissements et mes gémissements.

Quand mon orgasme prend le dessus, je mords mes articulations.  
Mon coq palpite en elle.

Le plaisir est toujours hallucinant, mais je suis aussi énervé.

Complètement drainé, je n'ai que quelques secondes à l'intérieur. Puis je sors et je m'effondre sur mon dos à côté d'elle. Je veux lui crier dessus. Je veux savoir ce que Fuck j'ai mal fait. Je vais être sorcière pour m'avoir fait fouetter.

"Junior?" elle demande dans une petite voix.

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre," je me suis cassé, en sortant du lit. Je tire sur mes sous-vêtements puis quitte la chambre. Putain de femmes. Ils ne te donnent pas grand-chose. Ce n'est toujours pas suffisant.

Je me retrouve dans la salle de jeu au premier étage.  
La table de billard, pour être exact.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je sais qu'Isabelle est debout sur le pas de la porte.

"Je suis désolé," murmure-t-elle.

Je lève la tête et lui souris. "Tu es désolé," je rigole, mais ensuite le rire meure. 

"Va te faire foutre, Isabella."  
Elle laisse échapper un halètement silencieux, rapidement suivi de ses yeux. En outre, parce qu'il est physiquement douloureux de la voir blessée. Quelle est sa faute. Je sentais que c'était obsédé par elle, mais ça aurait été bien - parfait si elle ressentait la même chose.

"Fuck!" Je crie, claquant la queue de billard sur la table. Isabella tressaille, et quand je fais un pas en arrière, je suis prompte à marcher vers elle. Je n'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que je suis juste en face d'elle. 

"Je dois savoir, Niveau avec moi ici, Isabella." Je lui saisis le menton et la force à lever les yeux vers moi. 

"Dis-moi le putain de problème - pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aimer." Dites simplement que ces mots me donnent l'impression que mes balles ont disparu. "Huh, pose-moi ça."

"Junior, s-stop", elle étouffe et essaie de s'éloigner. Mais je ne la laisse pas. Au lieu de cela, je la ramène dans un mur, la mettant en cage. « S'il vous plaît. »

Je secoue ma tête et serre sa mâchoire. "Je veux la vérité."

"Je-je ... je t'en prie, ça fait mal, Edward," gémit-elle.  
Cette merde me fait tellement rire que mes yeux se déchirent. 

"Tu veux parler de ce qui fait mal, Isabella?" Guffaws Elle renifle, et c'est un claquement d'un interrupteur - mon humour est parti. Complètement disparu, et je relâche ma prise sur sa mâchoire. 

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé," murmurai-je et brossai mes lèvres sur sa joue. 

"Mais savez-vous ce qui fait vraiment mal?  
Je place un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis recule, en lui souriant. 

"Peu importe ce que je fais, peu importe combien je te baise ..." Je ris et secoue la tête vers elle. 

"Ça ne suffira jamais, n'est-ce pas?" La tasse à la fois ses seins et les pousser ensemble à peu près. "Je les ai, oui, mais je ne peux jamais entrer ici." Je tape sa tempe. "Ou ici." Je place une main sur son coeur. Un autre rire m'échappe, bien que celui-ci soit plus calme. 

"Tu vois ce que tu me fais? Je devrais te détester pour ça."  
Si mes gars me voyaient maintenant ...

«Vous ne me donnez pas tout», croasse-t-elle, et mes sourcils se hérissent d'incrédulité. 

"Je suis désolé, je-je ..." Elle respire. "Je ne peux pas t'aimer."

Je hoche la tête. "Non, j'ai compris ... Crois-moi ... Et je commence à me demander si tu n'es qu'une putain de petite gourmande."  
Je ne le vois pas venir, mais soudainement il y a une piqûre sur ma joue.  
Elle m'a giflé.  
Mes yeux clignotent sur ceux d'Isabella, et je la claque dans le mur.

"C'est un," sifflai-je à son oreille et enroulai mes doigts autour de sa gorge. En interne, j'ai du mal à garder mon calme. 

"Frappe-moi encore, et tu trouveras si vous pouvez gérer le même traitement. Est-ce que je me fais clair, la chatte?

"Oui," elle siffle.  
Je continue. "Et ne pense même pas à partir." Trail pour se doigter la poitrine. 

"Tu es à moi, colibri, et ..." Je souris en larmes et touche son ventre saillant. 

"Nous sommes une famille, nous aurons deux enfants ensemble, bientôt trois.

"Tu me fais peur," expire-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis fais un pas en arrière. "Je dis calmement et cours dans mes cheveux. "Je pense que tu sais ce que je veux, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux." Je penche la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je fais mal?"

Son regard est froid, dur. "En ce moment même?"

Je serre la mâchoire. "Surveille ta bouche - ne sois pas mignon. Pour les onces, donne-moi la putain de vérité."

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle fait le contraire. Elle place ses épaules et me regarde dans les yeux.  
Elle est tellement belle.

"Je ne veux pas partager mon homme", dit-elle.  
Elle ne veut pas partager son homme?  
Ces mots prennent une seconde ou deux à traiter.

"Vous ne ..." La secousse la tête, dans un état second. "... veux me partager?"

Elle déglutit, luttant soudainement pour rester confiante. 

"C'est vrai, je ne peux pas-pas quand tu rentres chez ton autre famille tous les week-ends." Je vois de la douleur dans ses yeux. 

"Je suis désolé, Junior, mais je ne peux pas."

Mon autre famille.  
Puis soudain, il me vient à l'esprit, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'intestin. Ou que j'ai frappé Isabella dans l'intestin. Ce qui est pire. Puisque j'ai interdit de parler de ma femme ici, il est évident qu'Isabella pense le pire - c'est ma deuxième famille ... au lieu de ma première et de ma seule.

"Vous ne me partagez pas", avouons-le précipitamment, nauséeux. 

"Jésus baise le Christ." Je regarde un peu perdu. "Colibri ... Je n'aime pas ma femme." "C'est le contraire." Mariage arrangé, vous savez? " Elle fronce les sourcils, et je saisis ses biceps, en prenant soin de la garder douce cette fois. 

"Nous n'avons pas d'enfants non plus." Je plie un peu pour être à son niveau. "Je n'ai qu'une famille avec vous."

"Mais ..." Ses sourcils se rejoignent et elle se lèche les lèvres. "Je ne sais pas ..." Elle réfléchit, peut-être en train de déconcerter les morceaux ensemble. Qu'est-ce que je sais? «Je ne comprends pas», dit-elle calmement, en établissant un contact visuel. 

"D'accord, je sais que tu n'as pas d'enfants, mais tu es toujours marié avec elle."  
Je hoche la tête.  
Elle fait aussi, et ajoute au sourire sardonique. 

"Et tu la baises encore" Et qui sait combien d'autres tu enfonces cette bite dans- "

"Ay!" Je crie. Je recule d'un pas, je suis prise par le venin dans sa voix. Fixez mes yeux sur elle, et je suis de retour dans son visage. 

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?" J'ouvre mes bras. "J'ai une femme."

"Et vous avez toujours su que nous laisserions nos cœurs en dehors de ça!" elle crie en arrière.

Je serre les dents ensemble, combattant l'envie de lever la main vers elle. Je ne veux pas être violent avec elle - jamais - mais je déteste la vulnérabilité de cette femme. Et ça n'aide certainement pas qu'elle a raison. Nous n'avons rien dit à propos des sentiments. Évidemment, les sentiments changent, mais ... seulement pour moi dans ce cas.

"Touché". Je hoche la tête avec un plongeon dans mon menton. 

"Pour le compte rendu, cependant?" Je lui tends un sourcil. 

"Je ne la baise pas." "Pas un seul."  
La première chose que je vois dans les yeux d'Isabella est le choc, suivi par ... l'espoir? Puis elle s'installe pour le scepticisme.

"Bien sûr," marmonne-t-elle et a les yeux. "Comme tu veux, Juniuh."

Quoi que je dis?  
Mes yeux s'élargissent d'incrédulité, et la colère surgit à travers moi. Je ne peux pas le croire! Je frappe le mur - juste à côté d'Isabella - la faisant sauter. "Vous-" Je peux à peine continuer. Je secoue la tête et pointe du doigt vers ma poitrine. 

"Tu crois que je mens?" Pas de réponse "Oh, c'est génial!" Je ris sarcastiquement. Je pense que tu ne me partage pas, et ...   
"Je ris plus fort. "... tu ne me crois pas!"

"S'il vous plaît arrêtez," elle siffle. "Tu vas réveiller les enfants."

Mon rire cesse. "Je m'en fous de ça maintenant," je vois. Encore une fois, je l'ai mise en cage. "Je veux avoir le fond de tout ça maintenant." Je fouille ses yeux. "Eh bien, je suis ton homme, et tu es tout pour toi, je sais ..."

Elle a soudain l'air épuisée, méfiante et vulnérable. 

"Ne fais pas ça, Junior, je t'en prie." Ne me nourris pas de mensonges, ça me brisera. "

Elle ne comprend tout simplement pas. "Je ne mens pas, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire!"

"Vous êtes un homme", crache-t-elle. "Ne viens pas ici et dis-moi que ça te suffit."

Et puis je suis trop fatigué pour me disputer. Elle ne me croira pas, peu importe ce que je dis. Je suis un homme, et donc elle pense que je baise autour. Je comprends. C'est ce que vous faites, mais c'est commun - et peut-être Tout ce que je vois, c'est Isabella.

"Crois ce que tu veux," dis-je avec fatigue, prenant un peu de recul. "Tu es le seul ..." Je m'arrête là et secoue la tête. Ça ne vaut pas le coup si tu veux juste ignorer la putain de vérité. Je secoue la tête en direction de la porte.

"Va te coucher, je dors sur le canapé ce soir." Elle ne bouge pas, elle me regarde fixement, les yeux se réveillent. Je sais, je pointe vers la porte. 

"J'ai dit aller maintenant."

Elle pleure. "Ciccino-"

"Putain obtenir!"

Elle va.

 

~OOo~

 

Octobre roule, et Isabella et moi ne sommes plus aussi proches. Mais je crois que mes mots ont eu un effet sur elle. Parfois, je la trouve en train de me regarder, surtout quand je suis avec Anthony et Elisa. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je suis prêt à lui donner du temps. De plus, je suis toujours trop fatigué pour discuter avec elle. Elle me manque, mais je peux à peine la regarder? Peut-être que ça ne marche pas avoir du sens si c'est ce que je ressens. Je me sens aussi blessé, ce qui me fait chier. Je n'ai pas accepté la merde.

Je suppose que c'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction que j'ai été forcé de rester loin de chez moi. Tout d'abord, c'était avec la «fausse couche» de Jane il y a environ six ou sept semaines, et j'ai dû rester dans la grande maison pendant une semaine. Quelque chose comme ça.  
Heureusement, Carlisle n'a pas réagi trop fort, mais c'est une bonne chose Félix et moi avons presque terminé la dernière étape de notre plan. Ok, pas le meurtre de Carlisle, mais la merde avant ça. Ce qui conduit à d'autres choses que j'ai été occupé ces deux derniers mois. Visites. Jasper, Alec et moi avons pris une poignée d'hommes de Carlisle à New York. Les médias deviennent fous et chaque jour apporte un nouveau titre sur la «guerre mafieuse» en cours. Les doigts sont pointés, les accusations sont rejetées, les rumeurs se répandent et les fédéraux perdent tout ce qui ne va nulle part.

Carlisle lui-même ne quitte jamais la maison sans que deux hommes ne l'entourent, et il a augmenté la sécurité autour de sa maison. C'est tout pour moi, parce que nous ne le tuerons pas là-bas.

Quand Novembre arrive, je peux penser que ça a été une première année merdique de cette nouvelle décennie. L'année dernière, Isabella et moi fêtions le Nouvel An avec Felix, Heidi, leurs trois enfants, Jasper et ses deux enfants, et ça avait été génial. 1980 et les dix années qui suivront.  
D'accord, j'avoue que c'est surtout mes récentes retombées avec Isabella qui ont causé cette amertume, mais comme sur. Quelque chose doit donner. Et pour Carlisle d'aller en enfer.

Est-ce que c'est tellement?

J'ai sur mon bureau. Il y en a trois maintenant. Une photo d'Anthony et Elisa, une d'Isabella - même si elle était. Elle est tout le ventre, et je suis prêt à parier que nous avons un autre garçon.  
Enfin, la troisième photo. C'est d'Isabella et les enfants.  
Je ne les ai pas en place quand je suis seul, j'ai besoin d'eux là-bas. Ils m'aident à séparer les choses. Juste devant la porte de mon bureau, je dirige un club de strip-tease populaire, mais ici ...

Un cri d'épouvante de l'autre côté de la porte interrompt mes pensées, et je suis sorti de ma chaise en un éclair.  
Dès que je sors de mon bureau, l'une des strip-teaseuses me percute presque, et je crois comprendre qu'elle est le screamer. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si je suis dans une chambre privée, je sais que je vais fuir.

"M. Masen!" elle halète entre les sanglots. "J'ai vu ... j'ai vu ..." Elle montre quelque chose dans le couloir. 

«Je ne faisais que fumer», bégaie-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de peur. 

"De retour, et, et ..." Elle s'effondre.  
Sans vraiment comprendre, je descends la salle faiblement éclairée, la fille dont on ne se souvient pas encore le nom. Elle a dit qu'elle avait vu quelque chose sur sa fumée éclater C'est pourquoi je la traîne.  
Nous passons aux chambres privées, puis nous atteignons la porte derrière le club. Une fois que j'ai sorti ma pièce, je donne un coup de pied dans la porte, prête à tout. Et ce que je vois, c'est que mon frère est assis par terre à côté de deux bennes à ordures. Petey et Mikey sont aussi là et je me rapproche, je vois que les mains et les chemises d'Alec sont ensanglantées.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Je demande, en utilisant le canon de l'arme à feu pour me gratter le front. J'utiliserais mon autre main, mais Blondie a du mal à se libérer et nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir. Pas avant de savoir de quoi elle a été témoin.

Pendant que Peter parle, je remarque que mon petit frère pleure. 

"Un autre feu-un restaurant." Je hoche la tête. Nous avons récemment eu quelques incendies à Vegas, mais je ne comprends pas ce que cela a à voir avec Alec. 

"Alec était là avec sa petite amie." Ah, Kate. "Ils sont sortis très bien, mais quand ils ont atteint le boom de la voiture." Il fait ses mains s'élargir pour démontrer une explosion. 

"Kate ne l'a pas fait."

"Putain", murmura-t-il.

Michael est le suivant. "Alec nous a appelés depuis le téléphone public - nous avons nettoyé le désordre." Je hoche à nouveau la tête. 

« Alors quand nous sommes rentrés ici, le PrimaLuna » il saccades tête à Blondie   
« -heard nous parler. Je pense qu'elle a vu le sang sur Alec, aussi, et paniqué. »  
Je lève un sourcil. "Et tu ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée de la suivre!" Je crie. Puis je secoue la tête dans la déception. "Tu devrais avoir de la chance avant de passer mon bureau."

"J'étais juste sur mon chemin", défend Peter, levant ses paumes vers le haut. "Cette porte-elle se ferme quand elle se ferme, j'allais faire le tour-"

"Non fou." Prends ça et ... "Je pousse la fille vers Peter" - fais-la disparaître. " Elle commence à crier, à laquelle Peter se serre pour lui remettre sa bouche. -

Vas-y, sors de là. Je vais m'occuper d'Alec.

Mike et Petey partent avec Blondie, et je m'accroupis devant mon frère.

"Vous allez bien?" Je demande tranquillement. Il n'avait pas la même relation avec Kate, mais je sais qu'il se souciait d'elle. C'était mutuel, aussi. Pas d'amour profond ou de merde comme ça, mais quand même.

"Je veux savoir qui a fait ça, mon frère," croasse-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux sont rouges et débordent de larmes. Ce n'est pas souvent un homme qui pleure, et à peine dans notre ... profession. Pas de place pour les émotions. Mais si vous perdez quelqu'un que vous aimez? Ou quand tenez-vous votre enfant pour la première fois? Oui.

"Pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé?" Je demande, ranger mon morceau. Fumez et asseyez-vous à côté de lui.   
"Vous étiez en train de manger, alors quoi?"

Il soupire lourdement et frotte ses mains sur son visage. Je ne sais pas. "Je n'en sais rien. Ses épaules s'affaissent. 

"Nous sommes arrivés au parking", dit-il amèrement. 

"J'étais trop inquiet à l'idée de partir, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser." Il tape sur son temple. "Maintenant, cependant ..."

"Je pense que c'est peut-être celui qui a truqué ta voiture", finis-je pour lui, et il hoche la tête d'un air fatigué. Dans la voiture de mon frère. Celui qui a fait cela a évidemment pensé qu'il avait plus de temps. 

"Très bien, et ensuite?" Je lui tends mon paquet de cigarettes. Puis un briquet.  
Il répond après avoir pris sa première traction. Je conduisais ma nouvelle Mustang Kate voulait faire un essai routier.  
Je hoche la tête en pensant.

"Est-ce qu'elle a explosé une fois qu'elle a allumé le contact ou plus tard?"

Je ne suis pas un expert en explosifs - je suis plus qu'une arme à feu, ou j'utilise simplement mes mains, ou un fil de fer ... quel que soit, vraiment. Je ne suis pas difficile, mais des explosifs? Pas habituellement ma tasse de thé ou quel que soit le dicton.  
Quoi qu'il en soit ... Je connais des gens qui font exploser les choses, et je sais une chose ou deux sur les signatures. 

L'un des amis de Felix, par exemple, est un enculé sadique. Il tire l'expérience. Tout d'abord, la radio crépite, puis le moteur commence à défaillir, puis ... boom. Personnellement, je l'appelle stupide. Il donne essentiellement un avertissement à sa victime. Si vous connaissez une bombe, vous avez un tir hors de la voiture dès que la radio agit. Si vous ne savez pas, cependant? Oui, tu es mort.

"Dès qu'elle a démarré la voiture," Alec étouffé, puis il sourit tristement au sol. 

"Je pensais à ma putain de voiture." Il laisse échapper une respiration laborieuse. 

"Je me suis tenu sur le chemin quand elle a été reculée."  
Je serre son épaule, manquant mon colibri comme un fou. Nous avons râlé un peu avec nos voix, mais nous n'avons jamais été comme ça. Des mois de conversation écourtée à moins que cela n'implique nos enfants. C'est comme si j'avais perdu mon temps à garder cette rancune pour de petites conneries.  
Il était tranquillement, palpant son visage. Putain, j'ai crié, tu sais, pour de l'aide. Il secoue la tête. 

"Personne n'a entendu."

"Alors tu as choisi de faire croire que rien ne s'est passé?" Je suppose, en lançant des cendres sur le sol.  
Il hausse les épaules. 

"C'était le plus facile."

Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, et j'essaye d'attraper l'idiot qui a fait ça. Isabella - Dieu m'en garde - personne n'aurait été capable de m'arrêter.

Je crains que c'était Carlisle. J'ai déjà essayé de sortir mon frère une fois, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

"Nous allons comprendre," je lui dis. 

"Je parlerai à Felix, d'accord?"

Il hoche la tête avec un coup de menton. "Merci, mon frère."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Junior's POV

Quand je rentre à la maison ce soir-là, je ne vais pas me coucher. Au lieu de cela, je m'assieds sur la chaise du lit d'Isabella et je la regarde dormir. Encore une fois, que Dieu nous garde si quelque chose lui est arrivé. Ou nos enfants. Je mourrais probablement de misère.  
Carlisle est en train de choisir un bon endroit pour le finir, et ensuite je vais travailler à faire la mienne Isabella-officiellement. Je ne la laisserai pas me refuser. Je suis un bâtard égoïste comme ça. Mais Carlisle doit avoir de la patience. Surtout que nous ne voulons pas tuer Esme ou Alice dans le processus. Il est paranoïaque, et je suppose qu'il les garde comme boucliers humains? Je ne sais pas, mais s'il les aimait, il les renverrait. En vacances ou quelque chose.  
Nous aimons aussi savoir si nous avons Emmett de notre côté, même si Felix en doute. Nous allons juste devoir voir. Au moins, je sais que mon père ne sera pas trop contrarié. Il en a marre de la façon dont Carlisle gère l'organisation, et Félix et moi avons remarqué une tension entre les deux lors des dîners de famille. Tu vois, papa a toujours dit:   
"Nous sommes une famille et nous sommes une famille." Gardez-les séparés. "  
Et Carlisle a fait le contraire.

Il est en mission pour trouver un mari convenable pour Alice.  
Je suis sûr que je vais vous l'envoyer. Juste que les choses se refroidissent.  
Regarder mon dos est assez comme ça. Regarder Isabella et les enfants, aussi ...  
Je soupire et repose mes coudes sur mes genoux, les yeux toujours concentrés sur mon colibri.  
Comme si je percevais mon regard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

"Hé, bébé," chuchotements.

"H-" Elle s'éclaircit la gorge de son sommeil. « Salut. »  
Madonn ', elle est magnifique.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" elle demande avec hésitation et s'assied dans son lit.

Je secoue ma tête non. Ouais, quelques trucs sont complètement foutus, mais tout va s'arranger.

"Tu es si belle quand tu dors," Murmur. "Vous êtes toujours," je fais signe à la main et rire maladroitement, 

"vous savez ce que je veux dire." Je me frotte le dos de mon cou.

«Ciccino», expire-t-elle, suivie de ses yeux. 

"Tu me manques."

Et je couvre son corps avec le mien en un instant.  
«Tu me manques aussi, colibri», gémis-je en baisant avidement. L'urgence et la nécessité de prendre mon putain, mais au lieu de ralentir, nous allons tous les deux de plus en plus dur.   
J'ai besoin qu'elle goûte tout d'elle. "Je veux vous goûter tous."

"Junior", gémit-elle en baissant sa culotte. J'embrasse mon corps, ses seins pleins, son ventre enflé, ses hanches courbes ... "Mmm, chick ..."

Se mettre à l'aise entre ses jambes et abaisser ma bouche à sa chatte. Je la lèche goulûment et durement, la faisant gémir et crier. Elle me pince les cheveux, me guide, et je gémis de plaisir. Son goût, son odeur, son désespoir - je l'envie tout, et elle me le donne. Pour une raison quelconque, on a l'impression d'être sur la même page ou de la merde. Je ne sais pas.  
Quand je suce son clitoris et le doigte profondément, elle commence à convulser. Elle devient aussi plus forte. C'est comme ça qu'elle est toujours, mais il y a encore quelque chose qui la rend encore meilleure quand elle est enceinte. Tout est intensifié.

"Ma Madone", elle crie. Je gémis contre sa chair trempée. 

"J'arrive!"

Comme un adolescent, je perds presque ma merde. C'est riche et pourtant souffle ... et ça rend ma bite incroyablement plus dure.  
Son orgasme la frappe fort, et je lèche les gouttes de sa chatte. Je n'arrête pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tire sur les cheveux, ce qui signifie toujours le même temps pour pousser ma bite en elle. Et je le fais. Après avoir ramper à nouveau sur son corps, je fourre ma bite au plus profond d'elle. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous deux. Son ventre est dans le chemin, alors nous roulons, puis elle commence à me chevaucher.  
Assis, j'embrasse, lèche et mordille ses seins pulpeux. "Ta chatte est tellement chaude et serrée", je gémis, dis-lui que sa chatte est si chaude et tendue.  
Elle bourdonne et couvre ma bouche avec la sienne. Ses doigts remontent à mes cheveux, tirant, se tordant, alors qu'elle continue de bouger sur ma bite. 

Mes doigts creusent dans ses hanches. Putain. Plus profond et plus dur. Longs coups. Elle est tellement mouillée pour moi.  
On ne peut pas vraiment l'appeler embrasser. Nos lèvres se touchent, mais c'est plus un échange de souffle que n'importe quoi, et il fume chaud. Je la goûte et la sens partout, ce qui rend mes abdominaux tendus et internes. C'est juste ce qu'elle me fait. Et puis plus elle pivote ses hanches et se resserre autour de moi. En même temps, ses bruits deviennent plus légers et plus pressés. Putain, je suis proche.

"C'est tout," je gémis à bout de souffle et la claquer sur moi. 

"Viens ma bite, gentil petit oiseau."

« Oui! » Sa tête retombe et elle commence à trembler et à se tendre. Je suce fort sur son cou. 

"Dieu, poussin, Seulement toi, seulement toi ... ahhh!"

Seulement moi? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment ça se passe. Mais avant que je puisse réfléchir plus loin, Isabella tombe au-dessus de moi, m'emmenant avec elle. Le point culminant surgit à travers moi, me rendant stupide, essoufflé et sans voix. Je serre les dents ensemble, j'arrive toujours, et mes yeux sont serrés.

En fin de compte, nous sommes un enchevêtrement de membres sur le lit, et la seule chose que vous pouvez entendre est notre haletant.  
Ensuite, j'ignore l'épuisement et me repousse. Cela fait un moment que je lui ai donné son attention, et c'est tout ce que je veux maintenant. Je l'embrasse, je prie pour un autre bébé, et j'aime quand j'étais enceinte d'Anthony et d'Elisa, je promets à son bébé que je ferai de mon mieux pour être père. Je ne serais pas l'homme le plus affectueux de ma vie quotidienne, mais j'aime mes enfants de tout mon cœur.

"Tu es si gentille, Junior," chuchote Isabella, et je lève les yeux vers elle. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, hein?" Cela ne ressemble pas à une question qu'elle attend une réponse à, et c'est bien, parce que je ne sais pas. 

"Je me suis promis - je serai de retour".  
Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je reviens m'embrasser le ventre.  
Et puis, le lendemain, après avoir parlé de choses avec Felix, nous allons au MGM Grand pendant un moment. Juste jusqu'à ce que cette merde soit passée. Personne ne nous a suivis là-bas, alors ça devrait être sûr. Nous avons également ordonné à Jasper de les regarder. Ses propres enfants sont là aussi.

 

~OOo~

20 novembre 1980

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, le couple et quelques amis de l'extérieur rencontrent Felix à Twilight pour parler d'argent, de livraisons et d'autres conneries. Eh bien, les capos parlent. Les gens de l'extérieur aiment rendre hommage, puis ils partent. C'est ce que nous avons fait depuis des années, même si nous le faisons habituellement le mardi. Mais c'était l'ordre de Carlisle de le faire aujourd'hui au lieu de deux jours plus tard. Sinon, mardi est maintenant le jour où je rentre toujours tard. Parce que je ne m'attarde pas à la merde qui ne me concerne plus. Au lieu de cela je suis devenu le bras droit de Felix, et je reste aussi longtemps qu'il le fait. Je vais aussi marquer avec demain pour le petit déjeuner quand Carlisle à son argent pour cette semaine.

«Bonne semaine», commente Felix quand il ne reste qu'Emmett, Alec et moi dans le bureau de Felix. 

Le hold-up de Jared circule pendant un moment. " Je hoche la tête à ça. Jared - un gars qui est le plus proche d'Emmett - est un risktaker, et cette semaine il a volé au transport d'argent à l'extérieur de Reno, l'argent pourrait être marqué

"Vous allez rencontrer papa demain à huit heures, non?" Emmett demande à son grand frère.

"Comme toujours", répond Felix en me tendant une enveloppe. Je connais l'affaire; Je ne laisse pas l'argent circuler dans les endroits que nous possédons. Les casinos sont de bons endroits, c'est pourquoi il a aussi Emmett une enveloppe. Le jeu est sa chose.

"Il m'a demandé d'être là aussi," mentionne Emmett avant de prendre une gorgée de son scotch. Félix et moi échangeons un regard. Parce que ... pourquoi Emmett serait là? 

"Ne me demande pas pourquoi." Il hausse les épaules. 

"Probablement juste de la paranoïa."

Ça pourrait être ça, ouais. Carlisle ne finit jamais avec quelqu'un de nos jours à moins qu'il ait plusieurs gars avec lui, mais ... c'est Felix, son propre fils. Cela signifie-t-il que Carlisle suspecte quelque chose?  
Ça me fait plaisir.

"Eh bien, on se voit demain matin, alors," dit finalement Felix, en fermant les yeux avec Emmett.

« Nous? » il interroge.

Félic acquiesce. "Junior, aussi."

Emmett me regarde mais ne dit rien.

Je pense qu'il est clair que nous n'aurions pas gagné le soutien d'Emmett en prenant soin de Carlisle.  
Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Félix et moi ne lui dise rien.  
Une heure plus tard, je retourne vers le condo très vide. J'irais à la MGM, mais il est trois heures du matin, alors ... De plus, je dois nourrir Tito.

 

~OOo~

20 novembre 1980

 

POV de colibris(bella)

"Arrête ça", dis-je aux garçons pour la centième fois. Je savais une soirée pyjama, mais Heidi et moi voulions passer un peu de temps ensemble ce soir, je sais qu'ils étaient tous - les trois de Heidi et Felix, les deux de Jasper, Junior et mes deux. Oh, n'oublions pas le kicker à l'intérieur de moi.  
Elisa et Lucia sont endormis, mais les garçons? Oublie ça.

"Si tu ne descends pas, je te préviens," préviens Anthony, et son sourire tordu est effacé de son visage. Oh oui, il sait que Junior est un sacré disciplinaire. Il aime nos enfants quelque chose de féroce - ce qu'il montre - mais il n'est pas du genre à reculer quand Anthony ou Elisa jouent.

"La même chose vaut pour le reste de vous!" Heidi crie de la salle de séjour ici dans ma suite.   
"Francis, Luca et Angelo, tu m'entends?"  
Trois autres sourires sont partis.

"Toi aussi, Nico," dis-je à mon neveu. Même si j'aime le gars, il m'énerve aussi. Il a dix ans et aucun des autres n'a plus de quatre ans. La merde qu'il peut leur apprendre ... 

"Jasper est juste à deux portes" Tu veux que je le prenne? "  
Il secoue la tête.  
Avec un hochement de tête ferme, je quitte la suite principale et rejoins Heidi, qui a deux thés glacés de Long Island qui nous attendent.

"Merci", je soupire et m'installe confortablement dans ma chaise. Je bois ma boisson en m'assurant qu'il n'y a pas trop d'alcool. Mais ça va. Juste un peu. 

Comment survivez-vous, n'est-ce pas, Heidi, trois garçons?  
Elle allume une cigarette, un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. 

"Je prie beaucoup."

 

Je ris "Pouvez-vous imaginer?" Mes yeux s'élargissent. 

"Juniuh en veut une de plus après celle-ci." Je place une main sur mon ventre. Je m'abstiens d'ajouter que j'adore les enfants et que je veux plus de moi-même. Parce que parfois je suis dans une mauvaise humeur. C'est un de ces moments-moments où tout est la faute des hommes. 

"Mais ce n'est pas lui qui les transporte partout dans la ville quand il a des ennuis." Je secoue la tête et donne un coup d'œil rapide au plafond. 

"Dieu sait ce qu'ils font maintenant."

"Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le père de Felix", murmure-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, ayant entendu parler de Carlisle. Papa ne l'aimait pas. Jasper ne vient pas, mais il est fidèle à Junior, et moi aussi.

"Félix vous a-t-il déjà dit quelque chose?" Je demande et prends une gorgée de ma boisson. Ma Madone, je sais bien. 

"Sur" Je me penche et garde ma voix basse 

"sur le travail."

Je ne suis pas stupide; Je sais que Junior est un homme, c'est Jasper, et je sais que mon frère travaille pour Junior. Ou Félix. Je sais aussi que les «voyages d'affaires» de Junior et de Jasper se poursuivent - parfois aussi Alec - pour promouvoir les clubs qu'ils possèdent ici.

"Pas vraiment, Il garde tout séparé." Elle exhale de la fumée puis sourit un petit sourire.

"Il m'a quand même laissé rencontrer sa soeur la semaine dernière."

Je sais. Junior m'a dit. "Alice, n'est-ce pas?" Elle hoche la tête, et moi aussi. Quelque chose à propos de Carlisle n'approuvant pas Brianna vient parfois, "je me décourage. C'est un petit garçon l'année dernière, si mignon.

Brianna a même exprimé qu'elle voulait être la marraine de Colin, mais nous savions tous les deux que Junior ne le permettrait pas, je sais ...

"Je ne les ai pas rencontrés," marmonne Heidi, l'air un peu méfiant. Nous savons que nous sommes tous les deux, mais nous l'éliminons du mieux que nous le pouvons. Nous ne ferons pas partie de leur famille la plus proche - c'est ce que c'est. Nous sommes là sur le côté. En arrière-plan.

Je pense que je l'ai mieux que Heidi, cependant. Je pense que je le crois. Mais nous savons que Felix a deux enfants avec sa femme.

"Junior m'a dit qu'il ne dort pas avec sa femme!" Je laisse échapper.  
C'est quelque chose qui me mange depuis des mois maintenant.  
Heidi me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou.  
Je crains qu'elle a raison.  
Elle me regarde, les sourcils levés.

"Suis-je fou de me demander s'il dit la vérité?" Je demande anxieusement. Puis je prends une grosse gorgée de mon verre, suivi par Heidi qui m'offre une cigarette. Je le prends. J'en ai besoin. 

"Cela fait cinq ans." Je fais une pause pour allumer la fumée. 

"Cinq ans, c'est des conneries." Je ris nerveusement, admettant que c'est des conneries. 

"Je me soucie de lui - je me suis occupé de lui, mais maintenant?" Putain. Je prends une profonde traînée et la laisse sortir lentement. 

"Je suis amoureux de lui." Je tape sur mon temple. "Ce qui est foutu."

Junior, après notre grand combat, a mis de la merde en mouvement, je pense. Je l'ai regardé après, et je voulais ... le vouloir ... le croire. Que je suis le seul pour lui. Qu'il n'aime que moi, me baise, m'embrasse. Et puis ... comme il est avec nos enfants? Tellement doux et incroyable. Il est à la fois aimant et strict, généreux et exigeant. Elisa l'a enroulé autour d'elle peu, mais quand elle jette une crise, il s'en occupe.

Bien sûr, mais parfois juste des mains. Et quand Anthony met son acte de dur-type, Junior le prend à cheville ou deux. Notre fils idole à la fois Junior et Nico - il oublie qu'il n'a que quatre ans. Mais Junior sait. C'est un bon papa.

"Je suis aussi amoureux de Félix." Heidi hausse les épaules. 

"Vous ne pouvez pas aider à qui vous tombez, ma chérie."  
Le rire amer. 

"Mon coeur n'était pas supposé lui appartenir, mais alors - alors il dit de la merde comme ça?" Je place une main sur mon coeur.   
"Comment puis-je échouer?" Il promet ce que je désire: le dévouement, la fidélité, l'amour. " Ma lèvre frémit, et je déteste ça.   
"Mais j'ai peur de le croire, putain!" Je retire une autre cigarette de ma cigarette et je ne fume pas vraiment. Quel gâchis c'est. Sentiments stupides. Émotions stupides.   
"C'est de la folie." C'est vraiment; c'est putain de fou. Je le perds. Bon sang.   
"L'amour est aveugle: l'amour est aveugle", je ris humblement. "Ma mère - Dieu repose son âme -" Je donne le signe de la croix "- rire de cette merde."

Heidi a l'air amusé.  
« Quoi? » Je demande, irrité.  
Elle rit. "Tu sais que je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas?"  
Droit. Elle est allemande. Ugh. 

"Ne meurt pas", dis-je en l'agitant. "Je ne fais que ramper."

"Ça, je sais." Elle sourit. "Mais sois sérieux, Bella-"  
Je mentionne pour aucune raison du tout. 

"Il m'appelle Isabella" J'aime ça "J'adore" Je l'aime ". Palm mon visage et jetez un coup d'oeil dans mes doigts. 

"Je vais devenir fou!"

«Bon Dieu, maintenant ...» elle me jette un regard impatient 

«... lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimes?

"L'enfer non!" Je crie alors de remettre ma bouche. 

« Désolé. » J'ai éteint la cigarette. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Et je commence une autre diatribe. 

"Eh bien, je l'ai fait, mais il sait que je mentais - un putain d'homme intelligent," murmura-t-il. 

"Je le lui ai raconté, mais ..." Je haussai les épaules "- il a vu à travers moi, je suppose. Et maintenant ..." Mes épaules s'affaissent. "Maintenant, je sais que je suis terrifié."

Elle se tape un front. "Ah-hein, et pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai vingt-six ans-" "Je suis déjà si proche de Junior." Deux enfants, un autre sur le chemin - seulement trois semaines à faire - et il possède juste ... En cinq ans à peine, je suis passé d'une strip-teaseuse à la putain...

"Tu n'étais jamais une putain!"

«Qui essayez-vous, imbécile? Les cornues. Je suis amusé plusieurs des clients de Felix.  
Heidi n'était pas différente. Ensuite, nous avons été happés par nos hommes. Nos hommes, que plaisanter. Pas que je m'en foutais de ce que je faisais avant, mais ... hein.

"Pas fou." Je l'agite. «Je suis une personne de vingt et un ans, et maintenant je suis le grand amour supposé de Junior, et nous sommes une famille. De combien a-t-il besoin de plus?

"Je ne comprends pas." Elle allume une autre cigarette. 

"Alors, que faire si vous êtes une famille? Vous êtes tous les deux dans l'amour-embrasser."

Je secoue la tête. "Il me brisera le coeur." Si, dans cinq ans, il peut prendre tellement de moi, comment cela se passera-t-il dans cinq ans? " Je tends mon verre comme elle se verse une autre. 

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps." Je souris en remerciant et prends une gorgée de mon verre rempli.  
Pouah, mon dos me tue. Ne me lance même pas sur mes pieds.

"Juste une question de temps avant quoi?" elle souffle. "Vous agissez comme si les choses ne fonctionneraient pas."

De toute évidence. En grandissant, j'ai appris que je ne suis pas satisfait d'une seule femme. Si je te le donne, si je lui dis que je l'aime dévastateur, il aura tout. Puis quand il aura son plein et je serai écrasé.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Bella!" elle pleure. "Arrête d'être un gosse - laisse l'homme t'aimer."

Je ne suis pas un morveux, je dis défensivement.

Elle acquiesce. "Oh oui, vous êtes ... Regardez-vous." Elle agite une main sur moi. "Vous êtes assis dans cette robe chère" Junior vous fait seulement acheter les plus belles marques Vous avez une bourse pleine d'argent Et les bijoux qu'il vous donne? S'il vous plaît, fille. " 

Je me regarde moi-même, ce que je porte. Une simple robe en coton noir - le genre de ce qui vous entoure? C'est un matériau mince. Parce que je suis enceinte et transpire comme un cochon. Et mes bijoux ... le bracelet en or, le collier de diamants, les boucles d'oreilles ... "Tu agis comme un morveux."

"Ce n'est pas une question d'argent," sifflai-je en lui serrant le poing. Et, pour l'anecdote, Heidi porte le même genre de vêtements coûteux. "C'est à propos de savoir si je peux ou non lui faire confiance." 

"Tu as confiance" Félix? "Tu crois que tu es le seul à qui il met sa bite?"

"Oui, Il me l'a dit, et je lui fais confiance."

"Eh bien ..." Je me moque et me penche en arrière sur mon siège. "Ca doit être sympa d'être toi."

Elle soupire. "Tu m'as parlé de ta mère ..." Et parce que c'était la vérité pour elle, mais ça n'a pas à s'appliquer à toi. ... "Elle s'éloigne.

Je me sens épuisé, fatigué et faible. Je déteste faible.  
Heureusement, je prends une pause quand on frappe à la porte. Comme il est minuit passé, je suppose que c'est mon frère.  
Et c'est.

«Tu devrais être au lit», dit Jasper quand je lui ai ouvert la porte.

Je roule les yeux. "Oui, Père."

« Mignon. » Il me branle le menton. "Et arrête-toi avec les paupières, sis." Puis il se laisse entrer. "Mes enfants endormis?"

« Oui. » Je le suis dans le salon. "Lucia a sorti une aiguille pendant un moment, et Nico peut-être une demi-heure auparavant." Ils ont tous été sautés avec du sucre. "

Il rit et obtient une bière et des noix de macadamia du bar. 

«Eh bien, si tu arrêtes de les gâter avec des bonbons ...» Il laisse échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'il s'assoit sur le canapé d'Heidi et de moi, où nous sommes assis sur deux chaises. Il hoche la tête à mon estomac. "Comment va ma nièce ou mon neveu?"

"Bien", dis-je en souriant. "Et les enfants, ils ont besoin de sucre." Je hausse les épaules. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient la peau et les os."  
Mon dieu, comment ça me manque de cuisiner. C'est trop. Je veux rentrer à la maison, cuisiner un bon repas et mettre mes enfants au lit.

Je ne passe jamais par ce que nous avons fait, en commençant par la mort de mes parents. Les choses se sont soudainement durcies, et puis Jasper a été arrêté ici ... J'ai aussi déménagé, et j'ai soutenu Nicola et Lucia avec un salaire de connerie. Nous n'aimons pas ce dont nous avions besoin. Et puis ce n'était plus là. Les factures d'hôpital quand maman et papa étaient malades ... rembourser la maison, les voitures ... De plus, papa avait un problème de jeu, nous ne le savions pas, et Jasper devait régler la dette après avoir enterré notre père.

En conséquence, j'ai gâché ma nièce et mon neveu - et mes propres enfants, bien sûr - depuis que Junior est entré dans ma vie.  
D'ailleurs, Jasper les gâte aussi.  
La mère de sa mère, ce con stupide, j'espère qu'elle pourrit en enfer, s'est fait tuer quand Lucia avait cinq mois. Eh bien, l'histoire officielle est qu'elle a disparu. L'histoire non officielle - la vérité - qu'elle était une pilule pour qui ne se souciait pas de ses enfants.

Un jour, quand mon frère est rentré à la maison après un week-end hors de la ville, alors que Nico et Lucia étaient dans la pièce voisine ... pleurant leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas été nourris, changés ou quoi que ce soit. Ils ont également été déshydratés. Je sais, Jasper l'a perdu. Une fois que Mary a été libérée de l'hôpital, elle a disparu.  
Je suis à peu près sûr que mon frère l'a tuée.

"J'ai parlé à Felix plus tôt, il reste au condo ce soir." 

Jasper dit à Heidi puis me regarde à nouveau. 

"Junior reste probablement aussi."

Je hoche la tête. « D'accord ».

"Je sais ..." Jasper fait un visage de bulle et tapote son estomac. "Quelque chose à manger autour?

 

Soudain fatigué, je bâille accidentellement pendant que je réponds. 

"Non-désolé, il y a toujours le service en chambre, cependant."

Il hoche la tête. «Va au lit Juniuh n'aime pas te voir fatigué - il voudrait que tu te reposes. Il hoche à nouveau la tête, cette fois apparemment pour lui-même. 

"Il est bon pour toi, sis - te traite bien." Il baisse les yeux. 

"Je souhaite qu'il puisse vous faire sa femme, cependant."

Oui. Épouse. Comme ça va arriver.

Peu importe, je crois que j'ai beaucoup à réfléchir. Suis-je intelligent, ou suis-je un gosse?  
Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas me blesser.  
Après tout, Junior ne m'a pas promis d'avenir. Je suis son secret. C'est ça Pardonnez-moi d'être prudent.  
Puis encore ... Ceux qui ne prennent pas de risques, ne perdent pas. Rien ne s'est aventuré, rien n'a été gagné.  
Mais c'est une décision difficile à prendre.  
Ce que je ne sais pas maintenant, c'est que ma décision sera prise demain matin quand je me réveillerai et que nous serons piégés ici.  
Comme c'est ironique, la mort m'entoure.

~OOo~

Le matin du feu ...

POV Junior

Felix et moi conduisons à Carlisle pour le petit déjeuner chez lui.

 

Le trajet est silencieux, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de discuter de quoi que ce soit. Nous savons que nous saurons comment faire cela dans leur maison. Pas avec Esme, et probablement avec Alice, je le connais de près.

Carlisle suspecte. Ça ne peut pas être plus qu'un soupçon, parce que Félix et moi avons été si prudents. Nous n'avons même pas encore inclus mon père, ce que nous avions prévu de faire. Mais à la fin, nous avons décidé de le laisser tomber. Donc, c'est juste quatre personnes qui savent. Félix, moi, Alec et Jasper. Faites confiance à cela, c'est trois de trop à mon avis. Et quand nous avons été hors de la ville, nous avons eu nos alibis couverts.

"On y va," murmure Felix alors que je conduis dans la rue de Carlisle. 

"Vous pensez qu'il a apporté plus que Em?"

Je hausse les épaules et j'enlève un peu de ma fumée par la fenêtre. 

"Probablement Nick, Tony et Frank?" Ce sont ses gars habituels en matière de sécurité. Toujours à proximité - toujours prêt. 

Leur voiture devrait être ici quelque part. Même s'ils ne sont pas dans la maison, ils ne sont pas loin. 

"Ouais, là-bas." Je pointe droit devant, voyant leur Cadillac noire.

Félix hoche la tête et j'arrête la voiture quand nous atteignons les portes.

Emmett: Un gars nous laisse passer, mais avec l'intercom qui crépite.

"Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett en sache beaucoup," dit pensivement Felix en me garant, et c'est la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de quitter la voiture.  
Esmée nous salue avec un sourire rayonnant quand elle nous ouvre la porte.

"Carlisle m'a dit que vous veniez tous les deux", dit-elle en tendant les bras pour Félix. 

"Viens ici, donne à ta mère un câlin, je ne te vois pas assez souvent."

Félix sourit et embrasse Esme, et c'est mon tour.

"Toi aussi, Edward, pas assez souvent." Elle me serre avant de lâcher prise.   
"J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner dans le bureau de Carlisle - il t'attend."

Carlisle, Emmett et un mec je ne te reconnais pas quand on entre dans le bureau.

"Vous êtes deux!" Le sourire de Carlisle est bien trop large et forcé. "Entrez, comme dans. Mangeons."  
Oh, il a certainement quelque chose à faire.

"Joe venait juste de partir", ajoute-t-il en faisant signe à l'étranger.  
Et sans un mot, Joe part.

"Comment vont les enfants, mon fils?" Carlisle demande à Felix alors que nous prenons place autour de la grande table. 

"Combien d'enfants avez-vous maintenant-cinq?"  
Cliquetis et tout le monde se tait.  
Une des règles de Carlisle Les enfants bâtards pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Il n'apporte même pas Michael et Peter dans cette maison, même s'ils font partie de mon équipe, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont impliqués dans l'organisation.  
Et Felix n'a que deux enfants avec sa femme - Gianna - et Carlisle en a mentionné cinq.

"Tout le monde est bon", dit Félix avec désinvolture, et je réfléchis à sa position.

Se penche en arrière sur ma chaise, agissant comme si je ne me soucie pas du monde, et prends une gorgée de mon café.

"Très bien." Carlisle tape ses mains ensemble, puis se tourne vers moi.   
"Et toi, Junior, comment vont les enfants?"

Je le regarde fixement. "Tout va bien, Carlisle."

"Bien, je suis content de l'entendre." Les enfants, une belle chose. " Il hoche la tête et creuse le petit déjeuner. "Vous en avez un de chaque, oui?"  
Plissant les yeux, je l'étudie pour ... Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais ce n'est pas mon jeu. Je déteste tourner autour du pot, et je ne fais pas bien avec de fausses conneries.

"Oui", je réponds finalement, et il hoche la tête pour que je continue.   
Je supprime un soupir. "Anthony est quatre, Elisa a presque trois ans."  
Son sourire s'élargit. "Et vous en avez un autre sur le chemin?"  
Je serre les dents ensemble, la colère accélère mon pouls.

"Hey, Pops, c'est quoi tout ça?" Emmett rit nerveusement, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Je ne sais pas vraiment - comme le disait Felix - ou il est juste ... je ne sais pas.  
Tout est foutu.

"Rien de particulier", répond Carlisle à Emmett. Je veux essuyer le sourire de son visage. 

"Juste ... rattraper un peu."  
Rattraper Droit. Va te faire foutre.

"En parlant de famille ..." Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge. 

"Jane a rendu visite à Esme la semaine dernière, puis Esmée est venue me voir."

Je reste calme. "Oh, ouais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à dire?"  
Je suis honnêtement curieux. Maintenant, Jane doit savoir que si elle ouvre la bouche à certaines choses. Enfer, je vais la tuer.. 

Elle a avoué à Esme qu'elle n'était jamais enceinte en premier lieu"Il dit légèrement. Mon sang coule froid.   
"Imagine ma surprise, hein?" Mis à part son faux amusement, la pièce est silencieuse.   
"Je ne suis pas aveugle ou stupide." Il pointe vers son temple. "J'ai remarqué son petit problème d'alcool."

«Des pilules aussi», je m'entends dire. "Mais alors tu l'as cru?" Sa parole comptait plus que la mienne? " Je souris. 

"Nice."  
Et son sourire est parti. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Junior?"

Je lève mes mains. "Dites juste".

Je peux voir Emmett se tortiller dans son siège. Cela m'amène à croire que Félix avait raison; Emmett ne sait rien. Il est du côté de son père, mais il n'est pas impliqué dans la tête de Carlisle.

"Hmm." Carlisle bourdonne. "Eh bien, c'est fini maintenant." Il pointe sa fourchette dans ma direction. "Ne pose pas la main sur Jane." Je n'aurai pas ça. "

«Il ne touchera pas Jane», ment Felix, je vais la tuer.  
Elle m'a manqué de respect en allant voir Esme à propos de cette merde. De plus, les divorces sont un frein. Je veux qu'elle soit partie. Prêt. Ce qui sera possible le deuxième Carlisle meurt. Le père de Jane dans notre poche.  
Carlisle rit. "Oh, je veux qu'il la touche!" Fils malade d'une chienne. "Mais aucun mal ne vient à cette femme."

Ou sinon?

 

Puis on frappe à la porte, et une fois que Carlisle a dit qui il veut entrer, Esmé apparaît.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon amour?" Carlisle lui demande.  
Esme regarde en arrière et un peu secoué. 

"J'écoutais la radio ..." Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois mes yeux, mais là encore, ma mère et ma mère sont des personnes émotives, même pour les femmes. 

"C'est partout dans les nouvelles, un autre feu."  
Je m'en calme, car ce n'est plus une nouvelle pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai été plusieurs incendies dans cet état au cours des deux derniers mois. Ils semblent être aléatoires, cependant, et personne n'a été ciblé. Personne de notre famille n'a été près d'être blessé, sauf si nous comptons Alec. Être le feu n'était pas le même mais la bombe était? Quelque chose comme ça. Je crois rarement aux coïncidences, mais dans ce cas, c'est trop tiré par les cheveux.  
Nous surveillons nos arrières, en particulier Alec, mais nous ne pensons pas que les feux sont liés à nous. D'ailleurs, c'est un moyen sûr de tuer quelqu'un.

"Où est-ce cette fois?" Demande Emmett en commençant à trancher une pomme.

"Le MGM Grand."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Junior's POV

Je suis un lutteur et je me sens méchant comme un boulet de démolition. J'ai aussi été frappé à plusieurs reprises dans mon intestin ... tout en piétinant ma poitrine.

"Le G-Grand?" Felix étouffe.

"Oh non, c'est une parodie," marmonne Carlisle. "Un si bel hôtel."  
Clignote  
Je ne peux pas respirer.  
Lentement, je me tourne vers Félix alors que je vais sur le feu qui fait actuellement rage au Grand, et je m'aperçois vaguement que mes mains tremblent. Dans ma tête, trois noms vont en boucle. Encore et encore. Isabella. Anthony. Elisa. Isabella. Anthony. Elisa.

"Nous devons ..." Ma gorge se referme et je me mets le menton à la porte.  
Félix hocha la tête silencieusement, les yeux écarquillés.

"Attends, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, les garçons?" Esme demande, inquiet.

Je secoue la tête et me lève. Mes genoux fléchissent presque, et je ne sais pas comment baiser Félix et je vais conduire les quarante minutes en ville. Oh, mon Dieu. Putain. Non, elle va bien. Je secoue à nouveau la tête. Elle doit être. Ils vont bien. Esme exagère peut-être. Le feu pourrait être petit. Les médias pourraient faire exploser ça.

"Emmett," je crie, refusant de tomber en panne quand je ne sais rien. "Pouvez-vous ..." Je relâche un souffle.

"Pouvez-vous nous conduire?"  
Il fronce les sourcils dans la confusion.   
"Où? Maintenant?"

Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Carlisle demande.

Et j'explose. "Mes putains d'enfants sont là!" Je crie, paniqué. Je poigne mes cheveux, ignorant facilement le souffle fort d'Esme. 

"Isabella, je dois l'atteindre." Avec la panique vient l'action, et je peux enfin bouger. 

"Dieu nous en préserve, que Dieu nous garde." Je cours hors de la pièce, Felix suivant. 

"Emmett!" Je crie. Mes mains tremblent encore, prêtes à éclater dans ma peau.

"Ils vont bien, ils vont bien, on ne s'inquiète pour rien," se déchaîne Félix. 

"Oh mon Dieu, ils doivent être d'accord."  
Emmett s'écoule aussi, puis nous nous enfuyons dans sa voiture.

~OOo~ 

Ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Nous écoutons le feu au deuxième étage.  
À l'heure actuelle, il y a des hélicoptères qui évacuent les gens du toit, et je prie Dieu pour qu'Isabella et nos bébés soient trois d'entre eux. Ou qu'ils sont déjà sortis. Oui. Et pas un poil déplacé. Oh, putain. Paume mon visage, effrayé pour la première fois de ma vie.

Ensuite, il y a Jasper et ses enfants. Jasper. 

"Jasper est là," croasse-je en hochant la tête. 

"Il les sortira ... putain!" Je frappe le siège. 

"Je devrais être là, je devrais les sortir!" J'avale pour sangloter. Je presse mes jointures à ma bouche.  
Emmett, et quand je regarde par la fenętre, je viens voir la fumée venant du Grand.

"Ils vont bien," dit fermement Felix, mais sa voix se brise à la fin. "Ils vont bien."

"Cinq minutes," dit doucement Emmett.  
Tapotant mes poches, je repère rapidement mes fumées et en allume une. Ca prend du temps, parce que ma putain de main ne peut pas arrêter de trembler, mais ... 

"Putain," j'expire en tremblant. Je prends la traînée après la traînée, et mes yeux sont collés à la colonne de fumée au loin. Je ne vois pas de feu, parce qu'il y a de la merde sur le chemin.  
Au moment où ma cigarette est partie, Emmett s'arrête. Le bloc entier a été fermé, donc nous sommes à pied maintenant.

«Emmett, dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

«Va chercher un téléphone, je veux qu'Alec à l'aube lui dise d'appeler tous les hôpitaux ...» J'avale lourdement. 

"Nous le contacterons là-bas à Dawn." Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.  
Après un rapide au revoir, nous nous séparons. Felix et moi courons à l'hôtel et au casino.

~OOo~ 

Deux heures passent sans réponse, et Felix parvient à me ramener. C'est sacrément exaspérant, parce que personne n'offre de réponses. Nous sommes là, nous avons l'air de parfaits idiots, et nous nous sentons inutiles, impuissants et impuissants. Pas que l'on puisse s'approcher trop près, mais assez proche pour voir la fumée, entendre les sirènes ...  
Je ne peux pas dire que je vais me casser en ce moment, mais je suis prêt à me trancher la gorge en échange de quelques putains de réponses!  
Et chaque fois que nous appelons Alec depuis un téléphone public, il n'a aucune nouvelle.

«Appelons à nouveau ton frère», soupire Felix, et je ne discute pas ... même si on l'a appelé il y a vingt minutes.  
Nous entrons dans un magasin de boissons gazeuses, et Felix paie la fille derrière le comptoir à vingt pour nous laisser utiliser leur téléphone.

Alec répond à la première sonnerie.

« Tout? » Je demande, à la fois fatigué et prêt à exploser. Felix se penche pour écouter aussi.

"Je viens de décrocher", dit-il précipitamment, et je me sens tendu. 

"Jasper a appelé ici-Elisa a été admise à l'hôpital-"

"Oh, mon dieu, Elisa, elle va bien, est-ce qu'elle va bien, est-ce que Isabella est là, Anthony?" Mes yeux se fermèrent. 

"Vous devez me dire tout, Alec!" Je crie, exige qu'il me dise tout, et frappe le mur à côté de moi.

~OOo~ 

Je suis stupéfaite quand Emmett me conduit à l'hôpital. Heidi et les trois garçons ne sont pas encore au courant. Je sais que Félix traîne, attendant, espérant, devenir fou. Alec est à ses ordres. Et maintenant, la seule chose que je dois faire pour que je garde les mots d'Alec sur le fait que ma famille va bien. Elisa toussant et râpant après avoir inhalé est tellement de fumée du feu. C'est juste une précaution qu'elle est là, mais c'est toujours suffisant pour me mettre à genoux.  
Quand Emmett entre finalement dans l'hôpital, je suis sorti de la voiture.  
Après un petit cri de foire, je reçois un dégagement, puis je cours à nouveau. L'ascenseur est trop lent - trop de monde - alors je prends les escaliers

Chaque pas me rapproche, mais chaque pas est aussi une faille dans mon armure. Je me sens de plus en plus faible. Pensées de ce qui pourrait arriver ... ils me foutent presque putain.  
J'arrive enfin à la chambre d'Elisa, et juste avant de pousser la porte, je dois prendre une seconde pour me calmer. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. J'avale convulsivement et donne la porte à pousser, et dès que je repère ma famille, mes yeux se lèvent bien. Elisa est à l'hôpital avec une petite fille sur ses genoux, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Je vois de la crasse et de la suie sur leurs vêtements et leur peau.

« Papa! » Anthony me voit d'abord, et il se faufile d'Isabella et court vers moi. C'est quand je casse. Les larmes débordent et j'attrape mon fils en sautant.  
Je le serre contre moi si fort, en pleurant ouvertement quand je sens la fumée sur lui. Ses cheveux sont graisseux, ses vêtements sont tachés - c'est son pyjama, je vous remarque et je peux les perdre aujourd'hui.  
Avec Anthony accroché à moi, je me dirige vers Isabella. Elle s'agenouille sur le sol, entre ses jambes légèrement écartées et son bras libre autour d'elle. Puis je commence à sangloter comme un bébé.

"Ciccino," crie Isabella. « Je-je ... »  
Je les serre plus fort. "Vous allez bien", je croasse, en levant les yeux vers elle. 

"Je t'aime-Dieu-tu vas bien." Je coupe sa joue et son pinceau Merde, la suie, la crasse. "Dieu ne plaise." Je m'accroche à elle alors que je commence à peiner des baisers sur le visage d'Anthony. "Ma petite chérie, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement."

Il gémit et serre sa prise sur mon cou, et je lève à nouveau les yeux vers Isabella. Je les ai presque perdus. Je les ai presque perdus.

"Tu-" Je m'étouffe à nouveau et secoue la tête. 

"Les médecins ... avez-vous ...?" Je palmais son ventre saillant. 

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Puis je presse mes jointures à ma bouche et regarde par dessus mon épaule où Elisa dort dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle a l'air si minuscule et fragile. 

"Oh, mon petit ange." Je regarde Isabella une fois de plus, suppliant avec mes yeux. 

"Elle va bien - dis-moi qu'elle va bien."

Elle acquiesce. "Elle va bien, nous allons bien, Dieu merci," 

elle pleure et tasse mes joues. "Junior ... vous êtes là." 

Anthony et moi. "J'avais tellement peur."

Je ne peux même pas imaginer. "Je suis là, bébé." J'embrasse ses cheveux. "Mon colibri, je t'aime."  
Elle libère un souffle et s'enfonce davantage dans mon étreinte.

"Je t'aime aussi, tellement."

Je secoue la tête, reculant lentement un peu. "Isabella ..." Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que ce mensonge sur mon visage aujourd'hui. "S'il te plait juste ... ne le fais pas."

"Oh, chick!" elle halète et tasse mes joues à nouveau. "Je ne mens pas, je ne mens pas." Elle secoue furieusement la tête, les larmes ruisselant. "Je suis désolé." Je suis désolé. Elle avale, et ma vision devient floue une fois de plus. "Je pense que je ne sais pas" Peut-être pour plus longtemps, mais depuis le combat "Vous avez sous ma peau." Son visage se froisse. "Je ne peux pas le nier, et j'ai parlé à Heidi la nuit dernière. Elle commence à pleurer en sanglotant. "Elle doit bien se passer, nous étions supposés nous rencontrer pour le petit déjeuner!" Elle fait le signe de la croix et je déglutis difficilement. "Elle doit aller bien - et les garçons." Oh, mon Dieu. "

"Colibri", je supplie.

Je suis un connard égoïste, et je vais être sur la putain de piste.

"Très bien, c'est vrai." Elle hoche la tête et hoche la tête et hoche la tête, puis rit à travers ses larmes. "Je t'aime, Juniuh, j'ai dit à Heidi-demandé un conseil, ou j'ai vingt et un ans. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire; elle semblait tellement comme moi là-bas. "J'avais peur de te le dire", avoue-t-elle à voix basse. Mon humour est parti. "Vous auriez tout de moi, et maintenant vous le savez." Juste ... ne me cassez pas, "elle plaide. «Je prendrai tout ce que tu m'offriras.» Mais ne ... «Elle a l'air si triste que j'ai mal au cœur. "Ne me laisse pas derrière moi."

Certes, je comprends sa peur.  
Je suis tellement foutu, je rigole à travers mes propres larmes. Je sais pourquoi. Pour le savoir dans ses yeux, qu'elle m'aime. Enfin. Enfin Il n'y a pas de mots.  
Je promets de ne pas te prendre, promis-je en me tenant la main à mon cœur. "Je n'aime que toi, Isabella et nos enfants, et ..." Je prends une respiration. "Tu seras ma femme." Dis-le. "

Elle me regarde, ne disant pas un mot.  
Alors ...

"Je ne prendrai pas la place de ta femme", murmure-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
Mes yeux s'élargissent. « Non! » Je secoue la tête aussi. "Jamais, Isabella, mon seul et unique, d'accord, et je vais te sortir d'ici. ville, mais tu sais que tu es mon seul, et je vais commencer par mes bras.

Il l'attend et lui tout. Je ne peux pas la blâmer.

"Je vais essayer, gentil petit oiseau, je t'aime tellement, tellement, seulement toi, seulement toi, je serai une vraie famille, je te donnerai mon nom, mon tout."  
Elle hésite encore, et je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. Cela signifie seulement qu'elle est intelligente. Après tout, je suis ma maîtresse depuis cinq ans, sachant que j'ai une femme. Mais je vais le lui prouver. Maintenant que Carlisle est numéroté, rien ne peut m'empêcher de me débarrasser de Jane. J'avoue, elle est une victime ici, mais je m'en fous.

"C'est nous cinq", dis-je en hochant la tête. "Toi, moi, Anthony, Elisa et ce petit gars." J'ai espacé ma main, j'ai porté Elisa dans mes bras aussi. "Et tous les autres enfants que nous aurons - si Dieu le veut."

Elle renifle et rit un peu, bien que je puisse encore voir la méfiance. Dites que je l'aurai bientôt. 

"Ça pourrait être une fille, tu sais."

Je secoue la tête. "Tu ressembles à ça quand tu as eu celui-ci." J'embrasse la joue d'Anthony. "Je sais." Je pointe vers mon temple. "Personne ne connaît ton corps comme moi, tu verras."

"D'accord, on verra", gloussa-t-elle puis renifle un peu plus. Nous sobres en même temps, et je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. "Je t'aime."

"Putain, ça fait du bien." Je soupire avec contentement. 

"Répète-le."

Elle sourit. "Je t'aime, mon coeur est à toi." Je vole un autre baiser, me sentant si heureux. 

« Maintenant. » Elle sourit et pointe derrière moi. «Va voir Elisa, je sais que tu meurs d'envie.

Je ris par le nez et me lève. "Tu me connais bien." Un avec Anthony, je marche vers le lit d'Elisa. Elle dort encore, mais il ne peut pas y avoir de sommeil profond. Je connais mon petit ange,

et quand elle n'est pas encore, elle est sur le point de se réveiller. 

"Mon beau bébé," murmurai-je en lui brossant les cheveux de son front. 

"A-t-elle besoin de cette merde?" Je demande, inquiet, et montre le masque. Et soudain, plus de questions se précipitent. 

"J'ai besoin de tout savoir - peux-tu me le dire?" Je regarde Isabella. 

"Où est Jasper?" Nico et Lucia 

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé - à quelle distance de vous?" Heidi et les garçons - Felix est en train de perdre la tête - putain! 

" Je dois l'appeler, ou appeler Alec. Merde. "Tout le monde va bien, non?"  
Elle me dit. Elle me dit tout. Comment Jasper a cassé la porte, les réveillant, et leur a dit qu'il y avait un feu. La réception l'avait appelé et il a dit qu'il était censé descendre et tout de suite. C'était urgent ou quelque chose. Mais le feu a commencé quand il est arrivé, alors il est remonté pour les avertir.   
«Il y avait de la fumée partout», pleure-t-elle doucement. "Au début, je pensais que le feu était proche."  
La fumée qui sort des escaliers, même les puits d'ascenseur. Ils ont été littéralement piégés pendant longtemps, et ils se sont cachés dans la suite d'Isabella. Ils étaient dans la chambre, des serviettes de bain trempées sur le sol.

"Et Jasper est entré et sorti, essayant de trouver Heidi et les garçons."

Mes yeux se lèvent et je suis reconnaissant qu'Anthony se soit endormi dans les bras d'Isabella. Ils l'ont vécu et je peux à peine en entendre parler? Putain.

«Ils étaient censés être avec nous - nous avions une soirée pyjama.» Eh bien, les enfants Heidi sont allés dans sa suite vers deux heures. Puis elle continue et dit qu'ils étaient Jasper les réveillés le lendemain matin - ce matin.   
"Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions là - moi, Anthony, Elisa, Nicola et Lucia." Et les pleurs ... "Dieu, nous avions tellement peur, mais j'ai refusé de le laisser voir" Puis Jasper revint encore dit qu'il y avait des pompiers qui allaient nous aider à monter sur le toit.

"Christ", les moustaches épais et regardent Elisa.

"Jasper a pris Lucia et Elisa - les a portés tous les deux - et j'ai tenu la main de Nico." Elle tombe en panne et sanglote. Je lui dis de faire une pause, de se détendre, d'attendre, mais elle secoue la tête et continue.   
«Les pompiers Anthony, et nous sommes montés ...» «Les pompiers maudissaient et hurlaient - quelque chose à propos de l'ascenseur et des cages d'escaliers qui forçaient la fumée à voyager ". Elle respire.   
"Nous avons rencontré plus de pompiers, et ils avaient des masques pour nous." Puis nous avons continué, nous avons atteint le toit. "

Je me souviens qu'ils ont dit à la radio que des hélicoptères évacuaient des gens.

"Alors nous avons été précipités ici," croasse-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues. Elle fait aussi une pause pour se faire un câlin.   
"Elisa toussait tellement ..." Elle s'étouffe, et je me sens faire la même chose.   
"Elle pleurait et toussait, ce qui rendait sa respiration difficile."

En me penchant, j'appuie sur les larmes du dos.

"Elle va bien maintenant?" Je demande, en regardant le masque à oxygène.

"Ouais," expire-t-elle en tremblant. "Ils vont se réveiller et ensuite nous serons probablement libérés tout de suite." Le docteur a dit qu'elle a empiré parce qu'elle pleurait - comme si elle paniquait? " Je hoche la tête. "Mais c'est mieux maintenant."

« Bon. » Je hoche à nouveau la tête. "C'est tellement bien." J'embrasse le front d'Elisa à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisa se réveille, et nous appelons le docteur pour entrer ici.

"Papa", elle râpe doucement, et j'élève son masque.

"Hé, toi", je murmure et caresse sa joue.   
"Comment va mon petit ange?"

Elle me donne un sourire à pleines dents qui me soulage. 

"Bien, où est Tito?" Elle tousse un peu.

Je secoue la tête, à la fois amusé et débordé.   
"Je me souviens quand tu avais si peur de lui, et maintenant il est le premier que tu demandes?"

"Non,effrayé." Elle fait la tête et secoue la tête. "Je veux rentrer à la maison, pas l'hôtel." Sa lèvre frémit. «C'était un grand, gros feu», murmure-t-elle, et mon cœur se brise. "Je n'ai pas aimé ça."

"Tu ne reviens pas là-bas, j'ai promis." Je lève la main pour l'embrasser.   
«Comment ça va, ça fait mal? Elle a la gorge, qui chatouille probablement parce qu'elle glousse ... avant qu'elle tousse, et je me sens comme un âne.   
"Putain, je suis désolé, bébé!" Je l'aide et la frotte pendant qu'elle tousse. "Je suis tellement ..." Je gémis et je regarde Isabella. "Donnez-moi un coup de main, s'il vous plaît ... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malade." Je demande de l'aide à Isabella parce que je ne veux pas qu'Elisa souffre. Putain, je suis un idiot, que je dis ensuite. "Je suis un imbécile." Puis je fais de nouveau face à Elisa, soulagée que sa toux ait cessé. "Papa est vraiment désolé," chuchotements.

"S'okay," elle râpe, en souriant. Ses yeux brillent aussi. Je soupire et m'affaisse à nouveau. 

« Papa? »

« Ouais? »  
Elle me donne une autre moue. "Puis-je avoir un nouveau chiot?" Tito toujours avec Anthony "Et Tito-pas de chiot maintenant." Il est grand.   
" Elle tient ses bras écartés. "Ce grand."

Et c'est comme ça que je sais qu'Eisa va bien se passer.  
Je laissai échapper un petit rire.   
"Vérifiez-vous." Je pousse mon poing sur son menton. "Tu sais que je ne le dirai pas, n'est-ce pas?"  
Elle hausse les épaules, toujours en souriant.  
Elisa un bilan de santé.  
En attendant, je parle doucement avec Isabella, demandant à nouveau où sont Jasper et ses enfants. Et elle me dit qu'il les a pris pour de la glace. Apparemment, c'est bon pour leurs gorges - crème glacée et thé - donc je décide de faire ça aussi, plus tard, quand on sortira d'ici. Mais avant ça ...

"Alors, pas de mot pour Heidi?" Whisper.  
Isabella secoue tristement la tête, les larmes débordant. 

"Jasper a essayé de les trouver ... Dieu, ils doivent être d'accord, Junior, j'espère qu'ils sont dans un autre hôpital."  
J'espère aussi. Christ, Félix doit être paniqué.

 

~OOo~

 

Une semaine plus tard, sans donner une raison à Brianna, Felix possède ici à Vegas. Elle n'a pas le droit de dire à quelqu'un où elle n'est même pas son mari.  
Ensuite, j'assiste à un enterrement avec Isabella.  
Heidi, Luca et Angelo ne l'ont pas fait.  
Francis a été trouvé, et il est miraculeusement correct, mais le reste ...

Ils sont morts d'un empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone - inhalation de fumée. Cette même merde a tué soixante-quinze personnes. Quatre-vingt-cinq au total sont morts.  
On devine que Heidi et les garçons se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.  
Je serre Isabella contre moi pendant qu'elle pleure.  
Nous sommes tellement plus proches maintenant - plus proches que jamais auparavant. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par Jane et je n'ai pas aimé ça. Je pense qu'Isabelle me croit. Je l'espère. Je peux soudainement dévorer Jane. Je restai là un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre. Alors je lui ai juste dit que les choses changeaient et je l'ai laissé là.  
Je vais l'amener à dire oui bientôt. J'ai besoin de ma famille. Je veux présenter, je veux la présenter à mes parents.

Je peux, mais on n'aura jamais cette opportunité.  
Félix reste stoïque, tenant dans ses bras son fils de quatre ans qui pleure. Francis a perdu ses frères jumeaux et sa mère. Félix a perdu la femme qu'il aimait et ses deux fils.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une partie coupable. Nous allons regarder, mais ...  
L'équipage d'Alec est propriétaire - et Felix reste silencieux. Les femmes, Isabella, Angela et quelques autres partagent des souvenirs. Ils prennent également soin des quelques enfants qui sont ici. Les hommes, Emmett, Alec, Jasper, Mike, Peter, un couple d'autres, et je ne parle de rien. Des conneries insignifiantes.

Félix ne dit rien.

Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à partir.  
Alors que je redresse ma veste, à l'extérieur du restaurant, il se penche et me murmure à l'oreille.

"Mon père a fait ça."  
Je reste à lui.

Il hoche la tête. "Rendez-vous à Twilight demain - nous parlerons."

 

~OOo~ 

 

Vers neuf heures du soir, je marche dans Twilight et me dirige tout droit vers le bureau de Felix.  
C'est marrant comme être un père me l'enlève parfois plus que de me battre. Je ne permettrai pas à Isabella de ramener les enfants au condo. Ce n'est pas sûr - pas avant d'avoir toutes les réponses et nous savons que c'était une putain de marque sur eux. J'en doute encore, mais on ne sait jamais. Je sais ... nous sommes tous à l'étroit dans ce petit appartement - dans lequel le bâtiment Felix appartient - et je m'assure que personne ne sait où nous sommes.  
Les enfants s'ennuient facilement, d'où mon épuisement, mais au moins ils sont vivants. Francis a été heureux avec nous. Ils ont le même âge que Anthony et il a été capable de distraire . Elisa est une autre histoire. Elle ne peut pas attendre que son chiot arrive - ouais, j'ai cédé; pas de surprise, et je pense qu'elle attend le chiot, elle veut être aussi misérable qu'elle.  
En secouant la tête, je me débarrasse de ces pensées pour le moment.  
Dès que Félix me laisse entrer, je m'assois en face de lui.

Il ne perd pas de temps. "Jasper était la cible du Grand Nos familles - des dommages collatéraux." Il hausse les épaules, les yeux morts. C'est comme s'il était éteint. En parlant, mon esprit tourne. Vous vous souvenez de cet homme qui était chez mon père, qui est parti quand nous sommes arrivés? Je hoche la tête, fronçant les sourcils. 

"J'ai fait mes devoirs." Il ouvre un tiroir et révèle une petite pile de papier. 

"Avant-hier, j'ai fait irruption dans le bureau de papa."

"Merde," murmura-t-il, surpris.

Il hausse à nouveau les épaules. "J'étais là de toute façon" Maman nous avait invités à dîner. Quand nous sommes partis, je ne suis pas vraiment parti. Je suis rentré. Facile. " Je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue. "Bien, je l'ai trouvé dans son bureau." Il glisse un morceau de papier vers moi et je le ramasse. C'est une photo. 

"Il s'appelle Joe Ricci et il vient de Jersey."

Je lève un sourcil. « Affilié? »

"Je demande à Jasper de me confirmer ..." Il relâche un souffle. «Jasper connaît Joe, mais Joe était en prison à l'époque, je sais qu'il était proche.» 

«Longue histoire, mais pour être bref ...» Jasper s'est marié à dix-huit ans avec la demi-sœur de Joe.

« Merde. »  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Ouais, et l'ex-femme de Jasper n'est pas exactement quelqu'un que nous connaissons."

Je sache mes lèvres. Je sais. Mais seulement un peu. "Isabella m'a dit que quelque chose avait disparu." Signifie autre chose entièrement. "Mary, je pense que son nom était."

Félic acquiesce. "Et Joe est sorti de prison l'année dernière, il a cherché Jasper depuis."

D'accord, une putain de vengeance. Je le vois. "Et il a trouvé Jasper par Carlisle, ou ...?" Je me gratte le nez. "Ca n'a aucun sens." Carlisle déteste Jersey. "

"Ah, mais vois, Joe déteste Jersey maintenant aussi." Il sourit. "Joe est allé à Vinny - le patron de Jersey - et il voulait" jasper "." Vinny a dit non, "il n'est pas", at-il dit. Alors Vinny connaît à peine Jasper - il n'y était jamais vraiment. Mais Vinny était supposément assez proche du père de Jasper, je sais que Vinny veut que Joe le laisse tomber - c'est arrivé il y a plus de huit ans.

"Je sais, Joe a flippé," dis-je catégoriquement. "Il s'est tourné vers Carlisle."

Félic acquiesce. "Ma conjecture" Joe contacte mon père, lui raconte une histoire de connerie sur Jasper qui travaille vraiment pour Jersey et nous savons que mon vieux est un putain de bam parano, Papa croit qu'il a une raison de vouloir que Jasper soit parti. "

Je pince mes lèvres en pensant, en lisant des choses.  
Le timing convient. Si Joe est récemment sorti de prison ... et Carlisle n'a jamais eu de problème avec Jasper avant ... Parce que Carlisle n'a pas su le lien de Jasper avec Jersey. Nous n'avons pas eu de raison de le dire à Carlisle, car cela n'aurait causé qu'un drame inutile. Le seul vrai lien du père de Jasper entre les Swans et Jersey - mais Félix et moi savons que Carlisle n'aurait pas regardé ça. C'est un petit homme.  
Je sais, Joe divulgue à propos de Jasper à Carlisle.

Une question, cependant. «Comment Joe a-t-il trouvé Jasper ici?» «Comment sait-il que Jasper travaille pour nous - Carlisle? D'accord, deux questions.   
"Et pourquoi Joe montrerait-il son visage chez Carlisle quand nous serions là?" Faites-en trois.

 

Je comprends pourquoi Joe est venu à Carlisle; quand il a découvert que Jasper était avec nous ... Ouais, Joe ne veut pas d'ennuis. Il veut juste Jasper. Et le tuer sans la permission de Carlisle - ou quoi que ce soit que j'appelle ça - l'aurait peut-être causé ... eh bien, la mort. Je sais, il nourrit les mensonges de Carlisle, et en retour, Carlisle remet Jasper sur un plateau d'argent.

Je ne sais pas.

Et je me demande si Vinny sait que Jasper est avec nous.  
"Jasper ne s'est pas caché exactement." Félix hausse les épaules. "Ne prend pas un génie pour trouver des gens." Il découvre et commence à le chronométrer. "

Vrai. "Mais pourquoi Carlisle serait-il impliqué? Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour lui - plus que de se débarrasser de Jasper." Je me lève de ma chaise et commence à faire les cent pas.   
"D'accord, Carlisle s'en fout du nombre de morts, mais quand même." Je secoue la tête. "C'est trop grand." Grand hôtel ... Et encore, "Stress", si j'étais lui - "Je pointe vers ma poitrine" - J'aurais juste entendu Jasper sur un faux concert et que Joe l'attende, qu'il en ait un dans sa tête, c'est ça. Je m'essuie les mains.

Félix pensifs. "Tu as raison." Un feu comme ça - c'est trop pour une seule personne. "  
Je secoue déjà la tête, parce que je sais ce qu'il pense. Je ne suis pas lui , il n'y a pas qu'Isabelle et Heidi, mais sept enfants - comptant aussi les deux de Jasper. Baise ma femme, eh bien, baise-le .. Mais le tien, d'ailleurs.

C'est pratiquement une règle: on ne va pas après les enfants.

"Mais nous sommes d'accord que Jasper est la cible?"

Je hoche la tête. "Cela a du sens." Je claque des doigts, me rappelant juste quelque chose. Il était là-bas et s'est précipité, je sais qu'il était ... " .   
"Ça pourrait être ça." Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire que le feu causait une telle destruction. " Pêchez mes fumées et allumez-en une. "Je souffle la fumée sur l'ascenseur", j'étais "inhalation de fumée" de la fumée. "C'est une idée intelligente, si vous y réfléchissez." Je tape sur ma tempe et acquiesce. "Nous avons été plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années." Carlisle s'en tirerait bien.  
Idée intelligente, comme je l'ai dit, mais encore une fois, pour être sûr de prendre soin de vous.  
Félix acquiesça lentement, ses doigts tentant sur le bureau.

"Et comme tu l'as dit," "Je continue, je cours à travers moi," 

"Je ne pourrais pas causer de dommages collatéraux." Pas de vraies cibles, mais ... "Je hausse les épaules.

"Madonn", il maudit. "Je l'ai eu." Vis faisant ressembler cela à un accident - je suis prêt à le frapper maintenant. "  
Des sourires.

"On dirait que nous avons du travail à faire"  
Mes secousses de doigt déclencheur-heureux.

"Papa et Joe, qui d'autre?"

Je hoche la tête et réfléchis un moment. 

"Je pourrais essayer de l'obtenir bientôt." Joe pourrait bientôt essayer avec Jasper-qui me rappelle: "Je gonfle mes joues avant d'expirer". "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde." C'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas penser à Felix quand il se lève. "Il y a quelques anciens, mais ... je ne sais pas." Nous avons nettoyé l'Est-Merde-ceux qui adoraient le sol sur lequel Carlisle marche. "

Il hoche la tête. "Jane?"

Je souris. "J'ai des projets pour elle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

POV'Junior

Je suis épuisé.  
Nous avons fait nos plans, cependant, tout va bien.  
Jasper sera ici demain matin pour déposer ses enfants, puis il partira en Floride pour un travail.  
Passant le salon où dorment les enfants, je me dirige vers la petite chambre du couloir.

"Isabella" murmure Whisper en enlevant mes vêtements. Je ne me réveille généralement pas quand je rentre à la maison, surtout quand je suis enceinte, mais de nos jours J'aime ça.  
Dès que je suis nue, je me faufile sous les couvertures et m'embrasse le long de son corps.   
« Colibri ». J'embrasse ses cuisses moelleuses en les serrant un peu. Je ne peux tout simplement pas obtenir assez de son corps sinueux. Après deux enfants et un sur le chemin, elle est parfaite. "Merde," je gémis sous mon souffle quand j'atteins sa culotte. J'en suis sûr. Je suis aussi sûr qu'elle est réveillée, parce que je porte un pouce ou deux.  
Tout ce que je veux faire maintenant, c'est manger sa chatte.  
Et puis baise la merde hors d'elle.

Elle laisse échapper un gloussement endormi quand je jette sa culotte quelque part autour de moi, j'aime tellement. Puis c'est un gémissement quand j'enterre mon visage dans sa chatte.

"Tu as de la chance d'être toujours aussi excitée." Homme insatiable. "

"Oh, ouais," j'expire, fouinant son clito humide. "Seulement pour toi."  
Ses deux grossesses précédentes ont été très similaires quand il s'agit de son appétit sexuel. Au lieu de donner des fellations. Elle ne le sent tout simplement pas, mais ça va, car elle se transforme en monstre après ça, qui dure jusqu'à l'épuisement. En ce moment, avec seulement deux semaines à faire, elle est excitée mais mal à l'aise. Je sais, aussi longtemps que je le rends confortable pour elle. Enfer, elle l'exige.  
Bientôt, elle ne me laissera pas aller près d'elle, mais encore une fois, ça va, parce qu'elle me satisfait toujours avec sa bouche. Pas que je demande la tête quand elle se dandine partout; elle le donne quand même. J'ai cessé de demander quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle a agi comme ma maîtresse, la femme qui éteint toujours.  
J'espère que cette merde changera quand je la ferai ma femme.  
D'accord, pas l'éteindre. Le reste, cependant. Je veux ses opinions. Elle a le choix. Dans la raison.

"Comme j'aime ta chatte." Je lui dis que j'adore sa chatte et suce son clitoris dans ma bouche, puis claque deux doigts en elle. Elle halète quand je les recourbe vers le haut. 

"Juste là, est-ce que tu aimes ça, mon amour?"

«Oui, ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête jamais ... Ungh ... oui! elle pleure, me suppliant de ne pas m'arrêter.  
Je gémis et la lèche fort. Putain, comme j'aime son goût. Elle ne me le dira pas, parce que je vais n'importe où jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. Ayant besoin de plus, je glisse ma langue en elle, gémissant. Mes doigts frottent son clitoris.

"Junior ... oh, mon dieu ... je vais ... je vais ..."  
Elle se raidit, j'accélère et j'ajoute de la pression.

Plus de gémissements et de gémissements nous suivent tous les deux pendant qu'elle sort de son orgasme, et j'ai hâte de tout lécher.  
Au moment où elle se détend, ma bite est prête à percer le foutu matelas.  
Les genoux sur le lit, une main me caressant. 

"A quatre pattes, colibri", dis-je d'une voix rauque en m'essuyant le menton. Jésus. Je la regarde pour elle, et la vue d'elle ...   
"Gorgeous-si sexy," Le chuchotement. Mes mains glissent le long de ses cuisses, sur son cul parfait, puis je lui donne le cul à claquer.  
Elle bourdonne. "Mmm, baise-moi, poussin."

"C'est l'idée", je rigole et aligner ma bite avec son ouverture. J'attrape ses hanches, laissant mes doigts creuser dans sa chair molle. Ensuite, je pousse. Dur. "Le Christ".  
Je vais vite, vite, et j'entends mes hanches claquer contre ses fesses. J'entends à quel point elle est mouillée, ce qui est une autre chose à propos d'Isabella étant enceinte. Elle est toujours tellement trempée. Elle est habituellement chaude et sexy pour moi, mais ça ... c'est plus. L'excitation s'écoule lentement, chaque fois que je frappe un endroit particulier à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Je t'aime, putain, je sais tellement," gémis-je, en regardant ma queue disparaître en elle.

"Merde, toi aussi," elle pleure et repousse. "Je t'aime, je t'aime."

Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ça.  
Assis sur mes talons, je la tire avec moi. C'est une position que nous aimons tous les deux. Elle rebondit de haut en bas ma bite.

"Oh, oui," elle gémit.

Goddamn. Je commence à haletant dans son cou. Elle se sent si bien. Et ses nichons ... ces mamelons sensibles ... Je gémis et je balance mes hanches, la rencontrant quand elle claque. Fermer.

"Je suis là, bébé," je grince. Je vais être comme une mûre.   
"Putain, tellement mouillé." Je la frotte fort avec mon majeur, faisant une pause une ou deux fois pour lui caresser les lèvres de sa chatte. Elle creuse ça, et baise, je donne aussi. Sa peau est lisse et chaude, nette, avec des boucles douces. «Oh, Isabella, j'ai besoin de toi pour ...» Je grogne et je repousse mon orgasme mais, heureusement, avant que j'explose, elle se raidit au-dessus de moi et crie.  
Avec un faible gémissement, je laisse aller et suis. Je poussai paresseusement, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire relâchée, et le sexe pulsant à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Oh, mon Dieu," expire-t-elle.

"Ouais," je halète puis avale. « Putain ».  
Nous nous effondrons tous les deux sur le lit, les jambes et les bras emmêlés ensemble.

C'est le meilleur moyen de s'endormir.

 

~oOo~

 

Lucia, nooon!" Elisa crie. "Mon chiot, mon chiot!" Elle repousse son cousin, ou elle essaie. "Go!"  
Glaçons et sirotons mon café, les yeux sur les enfants gazillion qui jouent sur le sol de la cuisine. Ok, je sais qu'ils ne jouent pas tellement qu'ils essaient d'attirer l'attention du nouveau chiot. Jack Russell - et Elisa en extase ... J'ai ramené le petit gars tôt ce matin  
Jasper a déposé Nico et Lucia vers six heures avant de partir pour la Floride, et Francis est là aussi. Félix devrait être là bientôt pour le déjeuner.  
Isabella se prépare pour le déjeuner, et c'est très petit.  
En parlant de ...

"Ay!" Je crie, en regardant comme Anthony et Lucia presque enfoncer dans Isabella. Pour l'amour du Christ ... 

"Regardez ce que vous faites!" Je pointe vers Isabella. 

"Tu veux qu'elle tombe et se blesse, hein?

"Désolé, Bella," chuchote Lucia.

"Désolé, maman," marmonne Anthony.

Isabella leur fait un clin d'œil. "Tout va bien, chérie." Puis elle me souffle pour l'embrasser.  
Des sourires.  
Elle est trop bonne pour eux tous. Bien sûr, elle lève la voix, et elle s'en tire avec trop.

"Va déranger Nicola à la place," leur dis-je en montrant la porte.

"J'ai entendu ça, oncle Eddie!" Nico crie depuis le salon.

« Bien! » Répond, en rigolant. L'enfant regarde toujours la télé. Cette merde n'existait pas quand j'étais petit. Nico est collé à la putain de chose.

"Allez, partez!" Elisa rejette Anthony et Lucia hors de la cuisine, l'air si mignon. "Seulement Fwrancis et moi jouons avec Lucy."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Depuis qu'Elisa a eu le chiot, elle a changé de nom dix fois.

"Lucy est le nom d'une fille, petit ange." Je lui souris. "Le chiot est un garçon."

"Oh ..." Elle fronce les sourcils au chien. Petite petite chose. Cela tient dans ma main, vraiment. Ces chiens sont toujours petits, mais en tant que chiot? Oublie ça. C'est plus comme un rat. Mais c'est mignon, et parfait pour Elisa.

"Papa, j'ai besoin d'un nom de garçon." Elle boude et se dirige vers moi.   
"Aidez-moi?"

Je la ramasserai, je serai sur mes genoux.

"Maman est bonne avec les noms aussi", dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.   
"Elle avait un chien quand elle était petite." Regardant Isabella, je demande,   
"Quel était son nom, encore?" Le seul souvenir que Jasper et elle ont nommé leur chien après la ville en Sicile, leur mère vient.

"Milazzo", elle rit, mais ensuite elle grimace et frotte son ventre. C'est bizarre comme je déteste et j'aime ça tous les deux. Mon fils est un sauvage, et il a tendance à planter son pied sur ses côtes.

"Vous allez bien, colibri?" Je demande, inquiet. "Peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir."  
Douze ou onze jours jusqu'à deux dates, je pense.

Elle sourit. "Pas grand chose." Elle l'agite. « Où votre famille vient-il? Je ne sais que ma mère famille Milazzo. Voilà. Il nous reste une famille a laissé là-bas, mais la plupart ont fui en Amérique après Mussolini Mori envoyé pour nettoyer la Sicile. » 

J'acquiesce, ayant entendu beaucoup d'histoires de ce genre de Mme Coppe, sans parler de mes propres grands-parents avant leur mort. "Je sais que mon père était sicilien aussi, mais ... pas la ville de sa famille."

"Mil-zo!" Elisa applaudit.

Je ris et l'embrasse bruyamment. "Très bien!" Ma fille est bonne. "Dieu, je t'aime, bébé."  
"Je t'aime", elle chante. « Mm à droite! »  
Cette fille me craque. "Moyens très bien."

"M'tay, je veux jouer wiv Lucy maintenant." Et elle saute ... pour jouer avec Lucy, le petit garçon.

Isabella secoue la tête avec amusement.  
Je retourne mon attention à la question d'Isabella. "La famille de ma mère de Sorrento est venue ici un moment." Je fredonne, essayant de me rappeler d'où vient la famille de papa. C'est nouveau entre Isabella et moi - nous n'avons jamais discuté de famille auparavant. Mais maintenant c'est différent. Au cours de la dernière semaine, nous avons pratiquement tout ouvert - tout ce dont j'ai le droit de discuter, c'est-à-dire. "La famille de mon père est venue de Sicile l'année de sa naissance." Mes sourcils se rejoignent. Quelque chose à propos de ... Adrana, Adrio ... "Ils viennent de ... Adrano?

Elle hoche la tête et prend quelque chose dans le frigo. "Il y a une petite ville près de l'Etna, ça s'appelle Adrano."

« Papa! » Le cri d'Elisa retient mon attention. "Nom de garçon!"

Je suce mes dents. "Si exigeant Pouvez-vous demander gentiment?"  
Ah, la moue encore. "Nom de garçon pour Lucy, pwlease?"  
« Mieux. » Je hoche la tête. Puisque nous avons Tito, qui signifie "géant", je suis sur le point de suggérer "petit" ou quelque chose d'équivalent pour "petit", mais il y a quatre coups rapides sur la porte, indiquant que Felix est ici. 

"C'est ton père, Francis." Je lui souris et me lève.

"En haut, en haut!" Elisa me tend les bras, je la prends à nouveau et je l'emmène avec moi.  
Tito et ... euh, Lucy ... suis-moi.  
J'avais raison. C'est Felix. Seulement, il n'est pas seul.  
Mon père est là aussi.  
Je sais depuis un moment que papa est au courant Chaque fois que nos gars ont amené des copines et des maîtresses dans divers clubs - et Pops a été là - je n'ai pas amené Isabella. Elle et mes enfants ont été mon refuge, mon secret. C'est comme je l'ai voulu, pour faire face à toutes les conneries qui remplissent ma vie quotidienne.

"Content de te voir, mon fils." Papa sourit avec soin, les yeux entre Elisa et moi. "Alors, c'est ta fille?"

Je hoche la tête d'un coup de menton, un peu heureux qu'Elisa cache son visage contre mon cou.  
"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Je demande  
"Il sait tout maintenant", répond Félix avec insistance.   
"Il est venu me voir ce matin ..."

"Je viens de finir," dit papa fatigué. "Victoria est la prochaine." Je sais qu'il parle de plus de matchmaking. "Et Carlisle est trouvé pour mari à Kansas City, il veut encore se développer."

"Merde," murmura-t-il. Cela signifie qu'Alice déménage. Nous allons mettre un terme à cela, cependant.   
"Très bien, alors tu lui as dit?" Je regarde Felix, et il hoche la tête.   
"D'accord, entrez. Le déjeuner est presque prêt."  
Je me penche vers mon père alors qu'ils sortent leurs manteaux dans le couloir. "Je dis tranquillement." Isabella va être ma femme.  
Elle doit juste dire oui d'abord.

Il me surprend en souriant. "Ne t'inquiète pas." Il agrippe mon épaule. "Je vais la traiter avec respect." Et je sais déjà "Felix m'a parlé de Jane."  
Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment l'affaire de Felix.

«Je lui ai demandé conseil», explique Felix, gardant sa voix basse. "Il est le conseiller, après tout, Junior, et je veux que le père de Jane soit avec nous après ça."

"Ce ne sera pas un problème", je les assure tous les deux. "Mais parlons de ça une autre fois."  
Ils approuvent de la tête, et je n'aurai pas assez de temps pour préparer Isabella à rencontrer des parties de ma famille.

"Félix"? elle demande, en souriant.

"Et mon père," j'ajoute, marchant vers elle. Elle se raidit, comme je m'y attendais, et je répète les mêmes mots que je l'ai utilisé quand Brianna et Alice sont venues.   
"Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là, mais tu vas être toi, ouais?" J'embrasse ses joues. "Je ne veux que toi, colibri, alors sois toi."

"D'accord," expire-t-elle. "Mais je ne suis pas habillé pour-

Je l'ai coupée. "Vous avez l'air parfait." Très enceinte, elle se plaint souvent de la chaleur que personne ne ressent, elle porte une robe en coton noir. Mais c'est un modeste et chic, en la contournant, et un décolleté subtil. Elle a l'air exquise.

"Je t'aime." J'embrasse son nez. "Tu veux Elisa?"

Elle hoche la tête et lui tend les mains. "Je t'aime aussi." Puis elle sourit et me regarde dans les yeux, et je vois la confiance, pour laquelle je suis heureux. "Comme ici, bébé." Elle lui serre Elisa au moment où Felix et Pops entrent dans la cuisine.

"Isabella," je lui fais un clin d'oeil, "c'est mon père," Edward Senior. "Et, Pop, c'est mon Isabella."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Masen," Isabella le salue poliment.

"Oh, regarde ça," dit mon père à personne. Son sourire est large.   
"Une si belle demoiselle, Isabella." Il coupe ses joues. "Et appelle-moi Ed. J'entends que nous serons bientôt de la famille."

Isabella rougit, quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant.

"Très bien, Pops," je rigole. "Laisse la femme partir, je te présenterai à Anthony."  
Ma poitrine est légère alors que je prends la direction du salon.

Felix reste dans la cuisine pour être avec Francis.

"Maintenant que je sais qui elle baise - elle ressemble à sa mère", commente papa, ce qui me fait envie de m'arrêter. "Renee-Dieu repose son âme." Il fait le signe de la croix, et je reste à lui, choqué.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" Whisper dans l'incrédulité.  
Papa explique tout à voix basse. Il me dit que Felix l'a rempli sur Jasper et Isabella - surtout Jasper puisque je crois qu'il était lié à Jersey par Jasper, Papa a demandé curieusement comment il était lié à eux. À son tour, Félix lui a parlé du père de Jasper et que Charlie a travaillé pour l'un des capos de Vinny Malletta - quelque chose que Jasper a récemment divulgué. 

"J'ai grandi avec une femme nommée Renée, qui a été mariée à Charlie.  
"Renee a quitté Brooklyn au collège - j'ai quelques années de plus," murmure papa. Après ça, je l'ai entendu à travers la vigne-Charlie, je ne me souvenais pas de son nom de famille.  
Je suis toujours abasourdi, mais encore une fois, si vous êtes né dans le même quartier, vous vous connaissez. C'est juste comme ça. Votre quartier est votre monde, fondamentalement.  
Il continue. "Les quelques fois où Carlisle a fait des affaires avec les Mallettas, j'étais là-bas, putain, pour calmer les choses.  
" Les snickers, savent très bien que même si Carlisle déteste Jersey, papa n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec eux. "J'ai rencontré Renee une fois dans un restaurant." Elle était enceinte ... elle a dû être avec Jasper - je l'ai maintenant. 

" Il rit sous son souffle, mélancolique. "J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se déplaçaient beaucoup entre Jersey et New York."  
Je suis un peu impatient de dire à Isabella tout ça. Merde, j'aurais connu Isabella en grandissant. Ensuite, nous avons déménagé à Manhattan quand j'avais seulement dix-neuf ans.

"Quel petit monde", s'amuse-t-il. «Je ne peux pas croire Jasper, qui a été à Jasper et Isabella ... une fille magnifique. Il hoche la tête. "Tu as de la chance, mon fils, je vais faire une excellente femme."  
Je souris avec un sourire ironique. "Tu as dit ça à propos de Jane."

"Maintenant, c'est un mensonge." Il remue son doigt sur moi. "J'ai dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi." D'accord, c'est vrai. "Et je m'excuse, fils." Il secoue la tête, l'air solennel. "J'aurais du poser mes pieds depuis longtemps ..."  
"Et puis Carlisle aurait fait en sorte que tu finisses dans un fossé," finis-je.  
Carlisle exige la loyauté, mais il n'est pas vraiment loyal lui-même.  
Nous le savons maintenant.  
"Je suis prêt à laisser tout ça derrière moi." Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. "Je suis prêt à faire ça depuis des années."

Il hoche la tête. "Tu l'aimes beaucoup."

"Je fais, Elle est mon monde."

"Bien, je suis content que vous ayez ce que j'ai avec votre mère."  
Je ne commente pas, mais je suis content de l'entendre quand même.

"En parlant de ta mère ..." Il grimaça un peu. "Esme a réussi à se répandre à ses enfants avant que Carlisle et moi puissions lui dire de se garder."

Je ne suis pas trop surpris. elle et ma mère sont très proches. Et ce matin épouvantable, quand j'ai crié que j'avais des enfants au MGM Grand, je ne me suis pas vraiment foutu qu'Esmée m'ait entendue.  
"Je suppose que maman veut rencontrer mes enfants." Je lui donne un sourire aux lèvres serrées. Je ne veux pas la même chose, j'ai juste peur que maman n'approuve pas Isabella. Ma mère n'oserait jamais exprimer ses opinions, par respect, mais il n'y a pas moyen de cacher le fait qu'Isabelle a été ma fille.

"Elle veut aussi rencontrer Isabella."

"Je ne peux pas attendre", dis-je sarcastique. "Mais je vais devoir attendre" tout ça. "Pas maintenant."  
Avec ça à l'écart, j'utilise mon père dans le salon où Nico regarde la télé et Anthony et Lucia essayent d'apprendre à Tito de nouveaux trucs. C'est la pensée intelligente d'Isabella. Parce que quand "Lucy" est arrivée, Tito a été abandonné pendant quelques heures ... jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella dise à notre fils qu'il était trop jeune pour apprendre des tours, alors que Tito ne l'était pas. Donc, maintenant Tito est le plus cool jamais dans les yeux d'Anthony.

"Ma dame, il ressemble à toi, Junior," murmure papa. "Mais ses cheveux sont plus sombres."  
C'est vrai. Il ressemble maintenant aux cheveux de sa mère.  
Des sourires. "Anthony, c'mea."  
Il lève les yeux et sourit de travers, bien qu'il s'efface un peu quand il voit mon père.

"Qui est-ce, papa?" demande-t-il en me tendant les bras.  
Je prends l'indice et le ramasse. "Ceci-c'est mon père."

"Je suis ton grand-père, ton grand-père," dit papa, réellement émotif. Ses yeux brillent alors qu'il pose ses mains sur les joues de mon fils. "Quel beau jeune homme vous êtes beau." Il me regarde. "Donne Isabella notre nom, "dit-il fermement et lâche Anthony." C'est quelque chose à célébrer. "

Je souris, soulagé et d'accord.

 

~OOo~ 

 

La vie un peu plus déracinée. Bien que je sois sûr, je n'ai pas rencontré mes pops jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous allons y faire face le moment venu.  
En dehors de la mort de Heidi, nous parlons de Felix et de Francis, nous parlons, crions, rions et agissons sans souci. Anthony semble aimer mon père, et je dirais que Isabella pense la même chose. C'est un baiseur rusé, mon vieux, et il adore flirter innocemment, bien sûr. Ce n'était jamais moi. Je ne suis pas assez gentil, je m'en fous. Le seul que je lui ai finalement demandé. Je ne vais nulle part. Je suis prêt pour la vie. Fait.

Papa, d'un autre côté, charme la merde d'Isabella, la faisant rire et rougir.  
C'est amusant. Et un peu frustrant ... mais je laisse aller cette merde.  
Elle est heureuse - un tout nouveau niveau - et c'est ce qui compte.

Après le déjeuner, Isabella dit aux enfants de rester avec elle dans la cuisine, ce qui signifie que j'ai de l'intimité avec papa et Felix dans le salon. Nous parlons tranquillement, à voix basse, de notre nouveau plan, qui sera exécuté dans exactement quatre jours. Ce ne sera pas un accident. Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça.  
Nous ne savons pas quand, mais avec mon vieil homme dans le plan, nous savons. Il est le plus proche de Carlisle, et il peut garantir que nous avons besoin d'un moment et d'un endroit.  
Carlisle ne descendra pas de manière originale.

 

~oOo~

 

Trois jours plus tard, Jasper revient de Floride.  
Demain, Carlisle sera parti.  
Et maintenant, vers minuit, Jasper, Alec et moi sommes dans un garage privé en dehors des limites de la ville. C'est là que nous gardons la voiture avec lui depuis la Floride. Quelques cubains sont commandés à quelques Cubains qui baisent avec nos affaires à Miami. Rien de majeur, rien que nous ne puissions supporter. Deux des gars mentionnés sont ici aussi. Très mort. Dans le coffre.

"Comment tu les a pinces?" Je demande curieusement, en regardant les deux corps. Il n'y a aucune marque d'eux. Je suis un claquement à l'arrière de sa tête.   
"Oui, vous êtes un tueur a gage?"

Alec se renfrogne et recule. Il n'est pas un tueur à gages. Chaque jour, le gouvernement fédéral obtient de meilleurs résultats et Alec ne sait pas comment  
être prudent. Il a été tué avant, évidemment, mais je ne lui ferais pas confiance pour le nettoyage.

Jasper sourit et sort un sac de ... ah, de la coke ... de la poche de la poitrine dans sa veste en cuir. "Je les ai tenus ennuyés - ils ont continué à s'évanouir, je les ai étouffés." Il hausse les épaules.  
Je pointe vers le sac. "Bonne merde?"

"Je devrais l'espérer!" il rit. "C'est à nous, alors oui, ça va être bon."  
"Oh, c'est bon," souffla Alec et pointe son pouce vers sa poitrine. "Je n'ai que les meilleurs produits." Pure-très peu laxatif. "

« D'accord ». Je ris à travers mon nez et secoue mon menton au coup. "Tu veux faire une ligne?"  
Cela fait un moment que je frappe le yack, et je pourrais y aller. En fait, cela fait plus d'un an. Je l'ai fait maintenant et puis quand Jane a été une douleur particulière dans mon cul. Chaque fois qu'elle est râpée à propos de quelque chose, j'ai gardé une petite cachette cachée. Mais dernièrement, un appel téléphonique à Isabella et aux enfants a aidé plus. Et même plus récemment, j'ai à peine vu Jane, je sais ...

"Ça a l'air bien." Jasper hoche la tête. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'a manqué - quelque chose de nouveau?" Sur le capot de la voiture, il prépare six lignes.   
"Mes enfants sont bons?"  
Je hoche la tête. "Ils ont tous rencontré mes pops il y a quelques jours." Ça s'est bien passé. "

"Ouais, ils aiment Bella?"

"Certainement", je ris. "Il sait que j'ai l'intention de l'épouser."

"Bien, bien." Il pointe sur moi. "Elle mérite le meilleur."

 

"Connais-toi et fais ce putain de prétention sur mon visage." Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les gens de nos jours? Le nerf ... 

"Tu sais que je l'aime", lui dis-je. "Est-ce que je vous ai donné des raisons de douter de moi?" J'ouvre mes bras.

Il lève les mains. "Pas de manque de respect, mon erreur, toujours ..."

Et je hoche la tête, parce que je sais d'où il vient. La petite soeur d'Isabella, je comprends.

"Elle est la seule," j'admets, en roulant un c-note. "Contrairement à vous-combien de lapins avez-vous?" Chuckle. Avec une vague dédaigneuse, je lui dis sans mot dire de prendre du recul, et il le fait. "Alec." Je jette mon menton sur lui. Il va en premier.

"Quelques-uns." Jasper sourit. "Je dois garder mon esprit occupé jusqu'à ce que j'ai une chance avec ton cousin."

Je ne réponds pas.

C'est à Felix, ou même à mon père, s'ils approuvent Jasper pour Alice.

Il y a quelques années, j'ai interrompu la merde avant même qu'ils puissent commencer, mais Isabella m'a dit que leur attraction était mutuelle. Ce n'est pas que je m'en fous, ce n'est pas mon affaire. Mais je savais que Carlisle n'allait pas aimer, je sais ... Eh, peu importe maintenant.

Jasper fait le prochain coup, puis je suis et je renifle ma première ligne.

"Ah, merde." J'avale convulsivement et incline la tête en arrière. Je renifle aussi, et j'essaie de ne pas tousser. Alec avait raison; c'est de la bonne merde. C'est comme le meilleur appel de réveil - sans compter qu'Isabella glisse sur mon sexe ou met sa bouche sur moi, bien sûr. Maintenant, c'est un bon moyen de se réveiller le matin.

"Nous passons la nuit ici?" mon frère demande.

« Oui. » Je me penche en arrière contre la voiture.   
"Je vous ferai enregistrer. Et Felix m'appellera demain matin de Twilight quand il recevra le feu vert de Pops."  
Felix nous rejoindra en chemin, et il aura aussi Michael et Peter avec lui.

"Merde, je meurs de faim," marmonne Alec et se frotte le ventre.  
Cela me fait penser aux raviolis d'Isabella d'hier soir.  
Je gémis dans ma barbe.

« Quoi? » Demande Jasper.

Chuckle. "Tu penses à la cuisine d'Isabella, ses raviolis?" J  
j'embrasse le bout de mes doigts.

"Ma préférée est sa lasagne", répond-il.  
Je hoche la tête. "Aussi gagnant: tous les jours, il semble que ce soit quelque chose de nouveau, et qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à manger." Côté plats, desserts, boissons ... "Paume mon visage, soudainement douloureux pour ma famille. "Ses putains de cookies? Jésus Christ!" Je donne un coup de pied à pneu. "Je ne peux pas en avoir assez."

"Son chocolat / cannoli orange", Alec le regarde d'un air lointain. Puis il rit. "C'est quelque chose pour laisser le pistolet derrière pour!"

Les snickers. "Elle utilise les zestes d'orange - puis le chocolat noir -" Je gémis encore.  
Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginais que notre nuit se passerait, mais je passerai les quelques heures à faire et à parler des talents culinaires de mon colibri.  
C'est comme si nous étions des femmes.  
Putain.

~OOo~ 

 

Le lendemain matin, Félix m'appelle pour me dire que tout est encore pour onze heures du matin.  
Après ça, je me réveille Alec et Jasper. Nous mangeons, nous conneries pendant un moment, puis nous nous préparons.  
Nous ne pouvons pas obtenir toutes les réponses à nos questions, mais nous allons tuer ce fils de pute aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui compte le plus.  
Avant de partir, je me tiens dans la salle de bain et reste seul dans le miroir.

Il y a un sinistre sur mon visage que j'espère qu'Isabelle ou mes enfants ne verront jamais. Et c'est bizarre, parce que ... parce que je suis tellement au courant de tout ça. Je sais quand je le perds. Je sais quand je me distance des sentiments. Il y a encore un semblant de contrôle en moi. Mais la chose est, dans ce cas, je ne me suis pas distancé. Je veux ressentir ça. Carlisle voit dans la vie. Ça me fait du bien. Ce qui signifie que je suis tellement baisée dans la tête. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne.  
C'est ce que c'est.  
Bien, je suis sûr que Felix sera le dernier qu'il voit dans la vie.

Avec mes yeux toujours sur le miroir, je redresse ma veste. Je répare ma cravate. Je cours un peigne dans mes cheveux. Je vérifie ma mâchoire, m'assurant que je n'ai rien manqué quand je me suis rasé plus tôt. Je joins ma montre à mon poignet. Je vais à ma paume ouverte, repensant à quand j'ai eu mon bouton il y a huit ans.

"Tu m'as toujours rendu fier, Junior," me dit Carlisle après la cérémonie. 

"Toi et mon aîné, toi et Felix ... Vous êtes tous les deux faits pour cette vie."  
Il avait raison.

Felix et moi sommes faits pour cette vie, ce qui signifie que c'est la fin de Carlisle.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Jasper, Alec et moi arrivons au garage.

"Tu conduis," dis-je à mon frère en lui jetant les clés. 

"Jasper - dans le dos, derrière moi."  
Et nous sommes partis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

POV de Carlisle

Après avoir reçu ce téléphone d'Ed, je vous fais savoir que je pars un peu.  
Frank et derrière.  
Je quitte rarement la maison à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire, mais j'ai insisté sur le fait que jusqu'à Twilight, et il ne pouvait pas divulguer plus au téléphone.  
Ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux, parce que j'en ai assez de ce que c'est.  
Mes plus gros casse-tête sont Jasper Swan et Alec. la sage-femme de Jersey, m'a contacté et m'a parlé de Swan.  
Jasper pense qu'il peut se faufiler dans ma famille et ensuite me tuer? Je secoue la tête. Il aura le sien. Bientôt, espérons-le, et Joe ne devrait pas se faire foutre cette fois. J'allais m'occuper de Joe. Je dirais à Félix ou à Junior de le faire pour moi - disons que je l'associe à mon bureau qui était ici pour affaire et qui nous a retourné ou quelque chose comme ça.

Junior avec son amour pour les armes n'hésiterait pas.  
Mais cela ne s'est pas produit.  
Au lieu de cela, la goomah de mon fils et deux enfants sont morts. Ce n'était pas le plan. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'en soucie trop Je savais que la pute de Junior habitait là-bas - qui est la petite sœur de Jasper - et elle ... oui, elle peut mourir pour tout ce qui m'importe. Depuis que Junior l'a accueillie en tant que maîtresse, il a été plus doux, et je ne peux pas l'avoir.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de sortir Alec. Deux fois. Il essaie de sortir, de laisser notre truc et de s'échapper. Je le sais juste. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lors de dîners de famille - Alec ne le veut pas. Mais encore une fois, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je l'avais prévu, et à la place, je me suis retrouvé avec une pile de corps à l'Est. Marcus est mort, Jim est mort, Notti est mort ... Et la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'enlever Alec, seule sa putain est morte.  
Kathryn? Karen? Kate? Quelque chose.  
Il est clair que quelqu'un est là pour me tuer, et j'ai deux suspects. Soit Chicago, soit Junior et Alec.  
Je prie c'est Chicago.  
Avec un soupir, j'essaie de dégager ma tête et de profiter de la balade pendant un moment. Depuis que je vais à Twilight, peut-être que j'ai visité plusieurs fois l'année dernière. Parce que je ne prendrai plus jamais de goomah. Le dernier est devenu un mal de tête. D'abord, elle m'a donné deux enfants bâtards, elle se plaignait toujours de quelque chose. Oh, et elle voulait quitter ma femme.  
Je ris sous mon souffle à cette absurdité.  
En fin de compte, je suis coincé à la chatte sans visage.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?" J'entends Nick demander depuis le siège du passager.  
En levant les yeux, j'essaie de voir ... quelque chose, quelque chose. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part. Je plisse les yeux.  
La route est bloquée par deux voitures.

"Tourne-toi!" Je crie, et Tony claque sur les freins. Les voitures sont encore loin, nous devrions pouvoir nous en sortir.  
Alors que Tony dérape la voiture, j'atteins ma chaleur. Juste au cas où.  
Mon coeur commence à battre.  
Tony fait tourner le moteur, et nous repartons.  
Et c'est là que je vois une autre voiture qui vient vers nous.  
Non seulement cela, mais c'est proche. Nous sommes enfermés.

"Que diable?" Nick crie. 

"Conduire, conduire, conduire!" Nous avons maintenant deux voitures derrière et une devant nous. Merde. 

"Là-bas!" Il ne pointe rien, le désert. "Faites le tour!"  
Je serre les dents, m'assurant que mon arme est chargée. Ça fait un moment que j'ai utilisé un pistolet, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas comment ça marche. À un moment donné, j'ai aussi dû faire mes os.  
Tony planchers, et nous ne sommes plus sur la route. 

"Putain", crache-t-il. 

"Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que ça!" Il prétend qu'il ne peut pas aller plus vite.  
Avec des fusils prêts, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre notre temps.  
Ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas?

Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, j'essaie de voir les deux voitures Deux, pas trois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la troisième voiture reste derrière. Correction: J'essaie de voir qui est dedans. Mais je ne peux pas bien regarder, et quand je vois les voitures se séparer, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils rattrapent ... et qu'ils essaient de nous piéger.  
Plus près.  
Plus près.  
Plus près.  
La panique s'installe.  
Nous sommes foutus.  
Le son disparaît. Je vais enregistrer le terrain cahoteux ou les cris de Nick et Tony.  
Je me tourne vers ma gauche.  
Dans cette voiture, je vois Felix et deux hommes de son équipage. Je vois les yeux froids de mon fils.  
Tournant vers la droite, je vois Junior, Alec et Jasper.  
Junior sourit et brandit sa pièce.

POV Junior

Tony, il lève son arme et appuie sur la gâchette. Heureusement, avec les voitures qui dérapent, ce n'est pas facile pour lui de frapper une fichue cible.

"Jasper, prends les pneus!" J'aboie, puis je vise Tony. 

"Fuck!" Le premier coup me manque, le pare-brise. Mais mon deuxième coup frappe Tony dans le cou. Avec lui parti, je vise Nick, qui tire sur la voiture de Felix.

"Felix!" J'entends Carlisle crier. « Non! »

"Le putain de pneu avant, Junior!" Jasper crie.   
"Alec-yeux sur la route!"  
Plusieurs coups de feu retentissent, et Nick me prend presque.

"Fils de pute!" Je crie, enragé, puis je tire à nouveau.  
La voiture-notre voiture-swerve.

"Terminez-le!" Alec crie.  
Un autre coup et Nick est mort.  
Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière pour voir que Carlisle a été abattu. Bon. Puis je me souviens de ce que Jasper disait être, ce qui fait que le milieu de la voiture s'arrête enfin.  
Ma poitrine est légère.  
Félix est le premier à sortir des voitures, mais je suis un second rapide. Carlisle, qui a été abattu à l'arrière. Je souris quand je rencontre son arme sur le sol.

"Puis-je?" Je demande à Felix.

Il pince les lèvres. "Jasper et Alec, aussi."  
La tête et le feu de Carlisle.

"C'est ça", dit Felix. "Enfin, mort."

"Quel dommage," je rigole, 

Il sourit en retour.

 

"Dois-je aller chercher la voiture?" Demanda Alec, se référant à la troisième voiture que nous avons, qui est garée sur la route ... quelques kilomètres plus loin. Merde. Je déteste marcher.

Je sais, je hoche la tête. "Ouais, allez-y."

L'idée était que Mike et Peter soient là aussi, mais apparemment Félix a changé d'avis. Ses demi-frères sont partis, avec Joe. Haché. Loin du coeur Le passé Mes pops l'ont aidé tôt ce matin.  
Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance », m'avait dit Felix. Au lieu de cela, il a choisi d'amener Jimmy Buck - il a gagné son pseudo parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour un dollar.  
Peu importe.  
En faisant sauter le coffre de la voiture de Floride, Jasper sourit à Félix. "Je suis désolé pour votre perte."  
Je ricanais et haussais les épaules de ma veste. Nous sommes un travail à finir.  
Une fois que j'ai retroussé mes manches, je me suis mis en route avec l'un des Cubains. Parce que la chose est, nous avons seulement vingt minutes à faire et être parti. Après les trois cochons, Felix a sa masse salariale ouverte à nouveau sur la route. Il ne faut pas un génie pour comprendre que beaucoup de trafic a été arrêté. Mais en ce moment, les gens ignorants croient qu'il y a un accident ici.

"Jimmy!" Je jette mon menton sur l'autre gars mort.   
"Je veux le numéro deux cubain sur le siège du passager."  
Jasper verse de l'essence sur la voiture de Carlisle..

"Grosse baise," grogne-je et j'enlève le numéro un cubain sur le siège du conducteur. Avec l'aide de Marco, nous avons réussi à le prendre au volant, cependant. Quand tout cela sera fait, nous aurons deux Cubains dans une voiture de Floride ... et la voiture de Carlisle est entrée.  
Tout le monde dans notre famille - qui n'est pas là - pensera que les gens de Floride ont un problème mineur avec nous qui sommes venus ici pour faire la glace à Carlisle.  
"Nous sommes prêts?" Demande Felix alors qu'Alec s'immobilise dans la troisième voiture.  
Je hoche la tête à Félix.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons mis le feu à la voiture de Floride et à Carlisle. Cela prendra soin de toutes les empreintes digitales que nous avons laissées derrière.  
Ensuite, nous empilons dans les deux autres voitures et conduisons loin.  
Il est temps de le réserver.  
Nous divisons. Je vais aller chez Jane, Felix sera avec sa femme, Pops travaille, Jasper aidera Isabella à revenir dans notre condo, et Alec va passer du temps à la maison de nos amis.  
Maintenant, c'est essentiellement un jeu d'attente.  
J'attends juste ... d'avoir cet appel en disant que Carlisle Cullen a été tué.

 

~oOo~

 

Quand Félix m'a déposé à la grande maison, je me suis faufilé sans prévenir Jane ou Mme Coppe en ma présence. L'idée est de créer un alibi, et je ne l'aurai pas si je piétine. Donc, aussi furtivement que possible, je monte dans la chambre d'amis que j'appelle mienne.  
Je prends une douche rapide, puis je ne fais rien.  
Je m'endors sur le lit. C'est tout.

Et je suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Mme Coppe qui me secoue. 

"Edward, réveille-toi."

Je craque un oeil ouvert. "Hé," baille-je, impatient de me rendormir, même si je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Pas quand je vois les larmes dans ses yeux.  
Je suppose que les bonnes nouvelles voyagent vite.

"Quand es-tu arrivé à la maison?" elle demande, reniflant.  
Je m'assois et je frotte le sommeil dans mes yeux. "Um, vers minuit?" Je ments. La vérité est que je suis venu à la maison autour de deux ou trois.   
"Tard dans la nuit, je suis allé au lit dès que je suis arrivé ici." Je jette mon menton sur elle.   
"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

Elle s'essuie les joues et dessine une respiration fragile. "Je viens de parler au téléphone avec ta mère." 

Je lève un sourcil, jouant stupide. 

"Carlisle a été assassiné."

"Non," je soupire, en sortant du lit. Je poigne mes cheveux. 

"Vous plaisantez."

Elle secoue tristement la tête. "Ed et Liz sont en route pour Esme." Elle fronce les sourcils. "Tu es vraiment rentré vers minuit?"

"Ouais." Je hoche la tête et attrape mon bouton. "Je devrais aller là-bas - Dieu, il est mort, je ... je ne peux pas le croire." Je parle comme je m'habille. "Est-ce que Felix ou Papa ont dit quelque chose? ... Savent-ils ...?" Qu'a dit la police? "

"Je ne sais pas, vous devriez demander à votre père", pleure-t-elle doucement. "Oh, pauvre Esmée."

Pauvre Esme? Je renifle presque à ça. Elle l'aura mieux maintenant.

 

~oOo~

 

L'enterrement de Carlisle six jours plus tard est une affaire étrange. C'est affaire. Les seuls vraiment en deuil sont Esme, Emmett et Alice. Ma mère et ma plus jeune sœur, Victoria, est aussi un peu fâchée, bien que ce soit surtout pour le spectacle. Nous saluons tous les autres, mais nous savons qu'il s'agit plutôt de la première apparition de Felix en tant que nouveau patron de la famille Cullen  
.  
Je suis à côté de lui alors que des gens de tout le pays viennent embrasser les joues et la main de Félix.  
Pops est de l'autre côté de Felix.  
Les parents de Jane sont là aussi, et il est facile de voir que M. Wilkins est plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, il veut s'assurer que notre relation d'affaires est toujours intacte, malgré la mort de Carlisle. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose à craindre. Il nous aide à retourner dans l'Est, et nous le payons bien pour cela. Pourquoi ferions-nous cela?  
Il devrait, cependant, s'inquiéter pour sa fille.  
Quand j'ai frappé à sa porte ce matin, elle n'a pas répondu, et je suis entré et je l'ai trouvée ivre et sauté sur des pilules. Elle portait son maillot de bain, et je suppose que Mme Coppe l'a aidée à monter les escaliers la nuit dernière. C'est tout ce qu'elle-Jane-fait ces jours-ci, semble-t-il. Elle reste près de la piscine, parfois ses amis viennent et elle s'évanouit.  
Elle va s'évanouir ce soir aussi, mais je serai différente cette fois, parce qu'elle ne se réveillera plus.

«Edward», dit M. Wilkins en s'approchant de moi. "Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour votre perte, je vous verrai ce soir chez vous."

Je hoche la tête, sachant que je dois souffrir pendant le dîner avec les beaux-parents avant de devenir veuf.  
M. Wilkins passe à Felix, et je suis impatient de rentrer à la maison avec ma famille.  
Je les ai vus hier; Je rentre à la maison aussi souvent que je peux, mais je n'ai pas pu passer la nuit dans un moment, que je déteste. Et le bébé est dû n'importe quel jour maintenant. Mais tout sera bientôt fini. Pour passer le temps, j'ai beaucoup parlé au téléphone avec mon agent immobilier, et j'espère qu'Isabelle sera heureuse quand je lui montrerai notre nouvelle maison.

 

~oOo~

 

"C'est délicieux", compliment Mme Wilkins avec un sourire attentif.  
Le dîner est inconfortable.  
Personnellement, je m'en fous, et il est évident que ma femme très saoule ressent la même chose.

"Je vais m'assurer de le dire à Carmen," dis-je, en cherchant mon verre de vin. Mme Coppe est partie, commodément, avant le dîner, parce qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec Esme et ma mère la semaine dernière.

"Edward voulait que je cuisine quand nous nous sommes mariés," Jane glousse, se balançant dans son siège. 

"Je suppose que c'est ce que tu deviens quand tu fais un wop: un chef, pas qu'il ait réussi avec moi." Elle a l'air fière. 

"Greaseballs, le groupe d'em."  
Je serre la mâchoire et lâche mon verre, de peur que je l'écrase. Penché en avant et plaçant mes coudes sur la table, je la regarde silencieusement.  
Elle a perdu son putain d'esprit si elle pense qu'elle peut me manquer de respect de cette façon.

"Jane, va en haut." Je jette mon menton dans la direction de l'escalier. "À présent."  
Avec tout en l'air - avec Carlisle étant mort - Mr. Wilkins n'a pas les couilles pour défendre sa fille.  
«Mais nous dînons,» elle insulte, souriant doucement.  
J'ai l'impression que la veine de mon front va éclater.  
"Nous devrions - nous devrions retourner à l'hôtel", décide M. Wilkins, debout avec hésitation. "Merci pour le dîner Jane, on se voit demain pour le déjeuner."  
Je reste assis et garde mon regard froid sur Jane.  
Avec un soupir, elle quitte la table et s'éloigne.  
Dès que les Wilkins sont partis, je jette ma serviette sur la table et suis Jane.

~oOo~

 

En entrant dans la chambre de Jane, je la vois assise sur le lit. Je vois aussi une bouteille de vodka sur la table de nuit.

"Tu veux faire l'amour avec ta femme?" elle demande avec un sourire sarcastique.  
Je souris et marche vers et lentement. "Non ça va." Je glisse une main sous son oreiller. Elle pense que je suis stupide - que je ne sais pas où elle cache cette merde. Elle ne sait probablement pas non plus que je suis pleinement conscient de qui est son fournisseur - l'épouse de Félix, Gianna. Elle est aussi une tête de pilule, même si elle connaît ses limites.

"Donne-moi ceux-là!" Elle souffle et tend la main. Je lève un sourcil, souhaitant pouvoir la battre, mais cela laisserait des traces. "Ils sont pour ma migraine."

Je ris. "Je suis sûr."

Christ, elle a l'air horrible. Bien que je ne sois jamais attiré par elle, il y avait toujours un sentiment de ... je ne sais pas, mais elle au moins elle n'était pas laide avant. Maintenant je doute qu'un aveugle la baise. Ses joues ont creusé, ses yeux semblent enfoncés, sa peau est sèche à certains endroits et pleine  
des imperfections chez les autres. Elle a perdu plus de poids - et Jane était toujours maigre.

"Donne les moi!" elle crie, puis elle se lève. Malheureusement, comme elle est saoule, elle ne fait que trébucher sur le lit. "Je te déteste, Edward!" Elle ne cesse de crier, et je sais que c'est tout. Quand elle réussit à sortir du lit et essaie de prendre la bouteille de pilules, 

je la repousse avec force. "Arrêtez!"  
Je laissai échapper un rire sans humour en la rejoignant sur le lit. Elle essaie de me griffer, de me gifler, de me repousser, mais ses mouvements sont bien trop lents.  
"Vous n'obéissez jamais, n'est-ce pas?" Je grince, saisissant son poignet gauche alors qu'elle me balance. Puis elle essaie avec sa main droite, et je saisis celle-là aussi.   
"Tu ne pouvais pas juste garder ta bouche fermée, tu devais aller à Esmée." Je saisis ses deux mains avec l'une des miennes, et ma main libre va à sa mâchoire. Je presse fort.

"S-stop!" elle pleure. "Ça fait mal!"

Je souris et levai les yeux vers le lit, repérant un oreiller, puis regardai de nouveau vers Jane. "Tu sais, si tu t'étais seulement comporté, je t'aurais laissé partir." C'est probablement la vérité aussi. Je lui ai dit dès le début que notre mariage était une affaire. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de garder sa bouche fermée et de jouer le long. Elle avait des amis, elle pouvait faire du shopping quand elle le voulait, elle avait une belle maison, ma famille la traitait avec respect ...  
Mais tout cela ne suffisait pas, n'est-ce pas?  
Atteindre l'oreiller, la réalisation se lève sur Jane.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. "Ed-dward", elle bafouille et étouffe. "Quoi-quoi, non!"!"

 

"Regarde ça de cette façon," grogne-je. "Tu ne me reverras plus jamais." Il n'y a pas une once de remords en moi - mon cœur est réservé uniquement à ma famille immédiate - mais je n'ai pas besoin de cœur pour savoir que Jane est innocente ici. Eh bien, à part me manquer de respect et de parler.  
Peu importe, il y a probablement une place au paradis pour Jane.  
Pour moi? Pas tellement.  
C'est pourquoi je veux profiter au maximum de ma vie sur terre.  
Avec cette pensée, j'appuie l'oreiller sur son visage.  
J'entends ses cris étouffés, et je sens son corps se tortiller, ses jambes donner des coups de pied, mais ses tentatives sont vaines.  
Assez vite, elle devient molle.  
Je vérifie son pouls, satisfait quand je ne sens rien.  
Après, je jette la bouteille de vodka sur le lit, suivie de plus de bouteilles de pilules. Je m'assure aussi que les doigts de Jane sont les derniers à toucher les choses.  
C'est un cas évident de suicide, et avec mon mari, je m'assurerai qu'il n'y aura pas d'autopsie.  
En localisant la caméra en bas, je cours à nouveau et je prends quelques photos.  
Alors c'est fait.  
En quittant la chambre de Jane, le téléphone sonne, et c'est ironique, parce que c'est Felix qui m'appelle pour me dire que Jasper vient d'emmener Isabella à l'hôpital.  
Mon colibri est en travail.  
Une vie se termine et une autre commence ...

~oOo~

 

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'Isabella, je prends un moment pour les regarder à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Ils ... Isabella, Anthony, Elisa ... ils sont tous sur le lit, et Isabella tient un petit paquet dans ses bras. Ma vision se brouille.  
Jasper, il est debout sur le côté avec l'appareil photo que j'ai acheté pour Isabella à Noël dernier. Et je me jure que c'est la dernière fois que je rate la naissance d'un de mes enfants. Pour ma défense, c'est aussi la première fois que je l'ai raté, mais c'est encore un de trop.  
Dessinant un souffle fragile, je pousse finalement la porte ouverte.

"Papa!" Anthony sourit largement et me fait signe de me rapprocher, alors qu'Elisa se précipite vers moi.

"Maman a un nouveau bébé!" elle couine. Je ris en la ramassant, puis je laisse tomber des smooches bruyantes et bâclées sur son visage. "Allons y!" elle rit. "Tu vois le nouveau bébé, qu'est-ce que c'est papa?" Elle penche la tête et touche ma joue. "Tu es triste?"

Je ris et renifle. "Non-Dieu-angioletto mio, je suis si heureux." Marcher sur le lit d'Isabella, je plonge et l'embrasse profondément. "Je suis désolé de l'avoir manqué," je m'étouffe contre ses lèvres. Je prends une respiration. "Ti amo, putain, comme je t'aime."

"Ne t'en fais pas," croasse-t-elle. Elle a l'air à la fois heureuse et épuisée - quelque chose dont je me souviens de ses précédentes naissances. Ses yeux brillent, son sourire est large, mais elle est tellement épuisée. Je t'aime, tu es là maintenant, et tu avais raison. Cela dit, elle baisse les yeux, et je fais la même chose. 

"Tu as dit que c'était un garçon."

Je souris et clignote des larmes en regardant mon fils nouveau-né. Pendant ce temps, Elisa se tortille hors de mon étreinte et se blottit contre le lit contre la jambe d'Isabella.

"Maman ne dirait pas son nom", dit Anthony.

"Vraiment?" Je regarde Isabella et embrasse à nouveau ses lèvres. "Tu m'attendais?"

Elle hoche la tête, souriant largement. "Bien sûr que j'ai attendu ... Alors ... tu feras les honneurs?" Elle tient le paquet pour moi. "Jasper est aussi curieux."

J'entends Jasper glousser derrière moi.

"Christ", j'expire, tenant mon nouveau-né pour la première fois. "Je t'aime tellement bébé." La curiosité prend le meilleur de moi, alors je lève le petit bonnet qu'il porte, et je souris si large quand je vois les cheveux bruns foncés.

"Christ?" Anthony demande. "Euh, papa ... c'est le nom de famille de Jésus."  
Je le regarde, momentanément sans voix, puis je ris de rire.  
Jasper et Isabella aussi, et malheureusement cela réveille le petit dans mes bras. Mais cela n'efface certainement pas le bonheur. Enfer, je me sens ivre sur heureux.

"Oh, topolino," gémit Isabella en gloussant, et Anthony rampe vers elle.

"Fais attention," lui dis-je doucement. Je ne suis pas vraiment excité d'avoir à la fois Elisa et Anthony sur le lit - pas quand Isabella est si fragile - mais ... je sais qu'il n'y a pas de discussion à ce sujet pour le moment.

"Le nom?" Demande Jasper.

"Droite." Je hoche la tête et regarde à nouveau mon plus jeune. Il dort, mais quand je lui touche la main, il me serre toujours le doigt. On se sent ... sensationnel, phénoménal, indescriptible ...

"Dominic Edward Masen."

Isabella décida le deuxième prénom d'Anthony, Jasper, ainsi que le deuxième prénom d'Elisa, Renée. Et je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait choisir le prénom de Dominic, mais elle a juste secoué la tête et a dit que c'était mon travail, mon honneur. Donc, elle a choisi le deuxième prénom pour celui-ci, aussi.  
Dominic était le nom de mon grand-père.

«À dire, papa», se plaint Elisa.

Je lève la tête et fait un clin d'œil à ma petite fille. "Alors tu dois t'entraîner, hein?"

Elle souffle et fait des mouvements.

Dieu, j'aime ma famille.

 

~oOo~

 

Depuis que Jasper a quitté Nico et Lucia avec une baby-sitter, il part assez tôt, mais ça me va. Et une fois qu'il est parti, il ne faut pas plus de quelques minutes à Anthony et Elisa pour s'endormir. Ensuite, c'est juste Isabella et moi qui sommes réveillés. Dominic s'est simplement endormi, même si nous savons qu'il se réveillera assez tôt.  
Assis dans la chaise à côté du lit, je tiens mon nouveau-né endormi dans mes bras.

"Il te ressemble", dis-je calmement. Tout comme Elisa, Dominic a hérité de nombreuses caractéristiques d'Isabella. 

"Si belle."

"Qui demanderons-nous d'être sa marraine?" elle murmure en retour.

Je soupire, n'ayant aucune idée. Felix et Heidi sont les parrains d'Anthony, et Jasper et l'un des amis d'Isabella, Sandy, sont des parrains d'Elisa. L'idée était que Felix et Heidi soient aussi des parrains de Dominic, mais ...

"Je me suis rapprochée d'Angela", offre-t-elle doucement.  
Malheureusement, je dois secouer la tête non à celui-là. Si je me débrouille, ce que j'ai tendance à faire, Isabella sera bientôt ma femme. Elle ne peut plus socialiser avec les Goomahs. Je ne veux pas ça.

"Et Alice?" Je suggère. "Elle meurt d'envie de te revoir - et les enfants."

Elle sourit doucement et acquiesce minutieusement. "Je suis prêt pour quelques changements, n'est-ce pas?"

Mon propre sourire est à la fois triste et triste. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu accepteras d'être ma femme?"

"Voulez-vous porter votre alliance?"  
Encore une fois avec l'esquive.

"Je vais toujours porter mon-"

Elle me coupe. «Pas celui-là, ton actuel, le porteras-tu encore?

Oh. Non, je ne vais pas ... Eh bien ... Je vais devoir le porter à l'enterrement. "Est-ce que c'est ça?" Je penche la tête vers elle. "Une fois qu'il n'y a rien sur le chemin ..." Elle hausse les épaules et hoche la tête puis détourne les yeux. Je hoche la tête, aussi. "Une semaine, alors." Ses yeux retrouvent les miens, et je lui fais un sourire ironique. 

"Elle est morte."

"Quelle?" elle halète.

Je regarde Dominic. "Elle s'est suicidée, j'espère que tu répondras oui à ma proposition après son enterrement."

 

Ce sera votre premier", fait-elle remarquer sèchement. Je baisse les yeux vers elle, et maintenant c'est à son tour de sourire avec ironie. 

"Tu n'as pas vraiment proposé, Juniuh, tu l'as dit, dit, supposé, espéré ... Tu ne me l'as pas demandé."  
Touché.

"Et ne me raconte pas," continue-t-elle. "Votre femme vient juste de se suicider?" Elle roule les yeux. "D'abord Carlisle et maintenant ta femme ..."

"Regarde cette bouche, Isabella," avertis-je doucement. Je l'aime au-delà des mots et je lui donnerais le monde si je le pouvais, mais elle ne me répondrait pas. J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour le feu d'Isabella. J'aime sa force et sa passion, mais il y a des limites.  
En parlant de feu ...

"Non, Edward, tu m'écoutes maintenant." Elle montre sa poitrine. "Vous voulez que je sois votre femme? Voici mes demandes

~oOo~

 

Je suis amusé, stupide dans l'amour, et fâché quand elle me dit en gros de me taire.  
Mais je ne veux pas la combattre en ce moment, alors je fais simplement un signe de tête.

Elle prend une respiration. "Je réalise que je ne peux pas exiger la fidélité, même si c'est ce dont j'ai besoin ..."

"Je ne veux que toi, colibri!" Je ne suis pas en colère contre elle - je la supplie de me croire. "S'il te plait, bébé ..." Je soupire. "Je veux que tu me fasses confiance."

Elle me regarde. "Puis-je continuer maintenant?"

J'étouffe un grognement. "Par tous les moyens…"

"Tout d'abord," elle lève un doigt "- la confiance vient avec le temps Deuxièmement, je veux une vraie proposition." Elle sourit, ce qui allège un peu la tension. Je gère un petit sourire, mais pour une raison quelconque, je suis nerveux. 

"Troisièmement, ne me menter pas." Elle me fait un doigt et ses yeux sont de nouveau pleins de feu.

Je suce mes dents.  
Mentir vient avec la description du poste, chérie.

"Si vous ne pouvez pas me dire la vérité, ne dites rien du tout", dit-elle avec un hochement de tête ferme. Que je peux accepter, et je me trouve en train d'expirer en relief. «Je ne suis pas stupide, Junior, et je ne suis pas né hier, je sais qui vous êtes et qui est votre« famille », d'accord?

Je lève le sourcil, sans le nier ni le confirmer. C'est tout ce que je vais offrir. Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés.

"D'accord, j'ai perdu le compte de mon-aucun matta". Elle l'agite. "Je ne vais pas te demander ton travail, je vais m'occuper des enfants, je vais cuisiner, te nettoyer, te chérir, je t'aime ... Je te respecterai, ciccino, mais je m'attends à ce que tu me traites avec respect. mentir, ne pas tromper, je mérite mieux que ça. Elle pique sa poitrine. "Une femme heureuse signifie une vie heureuse, capisce?" Elle fait tournoyer son doigt dans un cercle. "Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose."

À présent, je souris juste comme un fou.  
Mon petit ballon-buster.  
Ramassant sa main, j'en embrasse le haut. "*Signora Swan ... ti amo coso tanto-tu e la tua bocca.Il tuo cuore, la tua mente."

"Adulatore", répond-elle avec des yeux plissés. Elle essaie de rester sérieuse, mais je vois sa bouche se contracter. "Êtes-vous d'accord avec mes termes?"

Je retiens mon rire, parce que ce que je vais dire est sérieux et véridique.

"Je suis d'accord, Isabella."

 

~oOo~

 

Les funérailles de Jane sont ma dernière mascarade.  
Ses parents sont dévastés, mais je m'en fous. Félix est prompt à emmener M. Wilkins après, et je sais qu'il lui montre les photos que j'ai prises de ses photos de filles, je suis sûr que le puissant politicien ne veut pas devenir public.  
Peu importe si Wilkins ne croit pas que Jane s'est suicidée - tant que nous avons quelque chose contre lui. Et nous faisons. Notre relation restera intacte; nous aurons une protection à New York si l'un de nos amis est pincé, et M. Wilkins recevra son argent.  
Maintenant, c'est affaire. Sans un putain de mariage. Je suis sûr que nous serions en mesure de pousser plus loin et de lui refuser de l'argent - avec nous ayant ces photos honteuses de sa fille morte et tous - mais ce serait trop.  
Nous avons besoin de lui pour être satisfait, pour vouloir cette relation. S'il ne le fait pas, il pourrait devenir négligent.

 

~oOo~

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, quand Isabella est assez à l'aise pour partir, Brianna regarde nos enfants. Ensuite, je prends mon colibri sur la ville. Dîner et un spectacle - Frank Sinatra, je dis que je dis, je donne à Isabella la proposition et la bague qu'elle mérite.  
Je promets d'être fidèle, de la respecter, de l'aimer et de la chérir.  
Elle me donne finalement son oui. Plusieurs fois, en fait.  
Enfin  
Et je ne perds pas de temps. Le lendemain, je montre sa nouvelle maison.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Juniuh!" Elle se jette sur moi. "Quand on peut emménager, il y a une piscine!" Elle commence à embrasser mon visage de baisers, me faisant rire.   
"Les enfants vont adorer ça!"

Elle a raison, les enfants vont devenir fous.  
Et plus tard dans la soirée, je présente ma fiancée et mes enfants à mes parents, mes cousins, Esme et Carmen. Felix, Alec, Emmett, et Brianna-même Pops et Alice, vraiment-ne sont pas étrangers à Isabella, mais le reste ... Maman, Esme, Rosalie et sont un peu gardés, je me attendais.  
Carmen est heureuse pour moi, tout comme les autres, et tout le monde traite Isabella et nos enfants avec respect. Peu importe ce que nous avons - je demande que je fasse en sorte que ma future épouse se sente bien accueillie.  
À vrai dire, ma mère et Esme se détendent assez rapidement. Parce que le drame que Felix a amené à dîner s'est avéré être plus grand. Oui, il a Francis avec lui ... et sa femme ... et ses enfants légitimes.

 

Ce n'est pas mon affaire, je ne sais pas, mais il est clair que ma mère et Esme désapprouvent. Sans parler de Gianna, elle bouillonne. Ce que je peux comprendre, bien sûr. Felix jette sa liaison avec Heidi dans le visage de Gianna. Mais alors ... Francis est juste un petit enfant. Il a besoin d'une famille, et Felix veut l'inclure. Encore une fois, je comprends.  
Mais je remercie Dieu ce n'est pas mon affaire.

"Alors, quand allez-vous vous marier tous les deux?" Alice nous demande quand le dessert est servi.  
Je souris et place mon bras sur le dossier de la chaise d'Isabella. "Dès que possible."

"Mon frère sera là", ajoute Isabella avec un clin d'œil sournois.

Mon cousin rougit.

Je ris  
Felix a déjà donné le feu vert à Jasper, alors ...

"Je dirais que toast est en ordre", déclare Pops avec un large sourire. "Pour Junior et Isabella!"

En levant mon verre, je plonge et embrasse mon colibri.  
« Santé! »

 

Traduction

*Signora Swan ... ti amo coso tanto-tu e la tua bocca.Il tuo cuore, la tua mente. ( Mme Swan ... Je t'aime tellement, toi et ta bouche, ton cœur, ton esprit.)


	10. Chapter 10

épilogue

Décembre 1990

POV Junior

"Tu te souviens de notre ami à Buffalo, le type qui aime chanter?" Félix demande par téléphone.

En levant les yeux, je m'assure que la porte de mon bureau est fermée. "Ouais, je me souviens," je ris, grattant mon sourcil. Je suis content que ce baiseur à deux bits ait été trouvé. Le gars a donné un pourboire qui est arrivé à conduire directement à la baise. Foutu rat. Heureusement, nos gars sont partis sans problème.  
Buffalo, j'écris sur un bloc-notes.

"Ouais, je pensais que tu pourrais l'emmener dîner ce soir - le montrer un peu."

Je fais un clin d'œil à moi-même, sachant que le dîner est notre mot pour disparaître.

"J'ai compris", dis-je. "Et quoi?" Je suis coupé là par la sonnette. "Merde, attends une seconde." Je suis sur le point d'appeler Isabella, mais je me souviens que c'est samedi et elle est au restaurant jusqu'à quatre heures. Les enfants ouvrent la porte par eux-mêmes. 

"Hé, Felix, Isabella n'est pas à la maison Puis-je te rappeler?"

"Ça a l'air bien." Il déconnecte l'appel, et je quitte mon étude.

Il y a environ six ans, j'ai remis Dawn à Jasper. C'est à peu près à la même époque que Félix l'a pris en charge. Mon beau-frère a son propre équipage et sa propre place. C'était mon idée de lui donner Dawn, parce que je voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau, dont mon colibri était l'inspiration.  
Sa putain de cuisine! Ma Madone. Donc, maintenant Isabella a son propre restaurant. D'accord, pas vraiment, mais presque. Comme c'est un front pour une activité illégale, l'entreprise est à mon nom, mais Ce sont les recettes de ma femme. Elle y va deux fois par semaine - une semaine pour parler au chef.  
C'est ma star, d'où le nom de Stella Mia.  
Quoi qu'il en soit ... elle parle au chef maintenant, c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas à la maison.  
Pour autant que je sache, seules Julia et Dominic sont à la maison. Mes deux plus jeunes, que Dieu les bénisse, adorent me faire exploser mes putains de couilles. Dominic, qui sera dans un smartass. Il teste mes limites, vérifiant ce qu'il peut faire. Anthony était de la même manière à cet âge. Et Julia, ma petite princesse qui vient d'avoir huit ans il y a quelques mois ... c'est dangereux. Elle a ce sourire aux fossettes et ses yeux innocents, mais elle est aussi méchante que sa mère.  
Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir des filles si difficiles. Enfer, ce n'était pas difficile jusqu'à ce que Julia arrive. Parce qu'Elisa est un ange. Elle va devenir médecin ou quelque chose un jour, marque mes mots.  
Maintenant, les garçons ... je peux les gérer. Les filles? Oublie ça. Je les débarque, je les menace, je les envoie dans leurs chambres, mais un sourire et je suis mort. Dieu merci, Isabella est immunisée contre cette merde.  
Je secoue la tête, la dégage et ouvre la porte.  
Je soupire.

C'est l'agent Crowley; Il est sur les livres, je sais que je ne suis pas inquiet, mais ça devient agaçant.

"Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois?" Je demande, en regardant mon aîné qui se tient à côté de Crowley.

"Je l'ai attrapé alors qu'il attaquait à Cadillac avec un pied-de-biche", me dit Tyler en gloussant. Je secoue la tête à Anthony. Comme je ne porte qu'un débardeur et un pantalon de nuit, je n'ai pas mon portefeuille ici.   
"Il était avec Nicola et Francis avant de rentrer à la maison, je suis venu à Nicola, mais il a vingt ans"

Je hoche la tête alors que Crowley défait mon fils. "Donne-moi une minute - je serai de retour." Cela dit, je retourne à mon bureau, j'ouvre le coffre et je sors d'un paquet d'argent. Puis je retourne dans le couloir, et je souris quand je vois Anthony masser ses poignets.  
Il pense qu'il est si dur.

«Attends-moi dans la cuisine,» lui dis-je et attendez qu'il soit parti. Ensuite, The Crowley donne de l'argent. "Merci de ne pas l'avoir accepté." Il ne le fait jamais, ce qui me rappelle "La prochaine fois, cependant, qu'il voie un peu."  
Il sait ne pas appeler Isabella. Ma femme aurait dû être mal qu'ils ont été "arrêtés". Au lieu de cela, Crowley appelle la ligne dans mon étude chaque fois que Anthony a des ennuis. Et si Isabella avait ouvert la porte en ce moment, Tyler aimerait se faire une histoire de conneries. Il sauve la vérité pour moi.  
Il sourit. "Vous l'avez compris. Passez une bonne journée, Masen."

"Vous aussi." Je ferme la porte et me dirige vers la cuisine, où je trouve Anthony en train d'attendre. Il n'est plus énervé ou anxieux quand il a foiré et qu'il attend juste et le prend.

"C'est ma journée de congé, tu sais," murmura-t-il et attrapez les fumées à côté de la cafetière.   
"Et puis je dois faire face à cette merde de ta part?" L'allume une cigarette et s'adosse au comptoir.   
"Très bien, mets-le sur moi - raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Il lève finalement les yeux. "Nico m'a dit de ne pas le dire."

"Je m'en fous de ce que votre cousin vous a dit," je rigole. 

Je pointe vers ma poitrine. "Tu m'obéis, je le sais déjà."  
Et Nicola? Anthony et Francis. Ils ont quatorze ans, la vingtaine de Nico. Je vais essayer de le faire un jour. Il devrait être là, embrasser mon cul.

"Fine ... cette caricature appartient à un putain qui traque Lucia", me dit Anthony en parlant de ses mains. "Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec ce type, je sais que Francis et moi avons proposé de suivre." Il hausse les épaules. "Je suis allé à l'arcade où ce gars-là traîne habituellement"  
Je regarde par la fenêtre, puis je reviens à Anthony avec une expression incrédule sur mon visage. 

"En plein jour?" J'ouvre mes bras. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que le putain fait?" Je crie. "Pensez-y." Je tape sur mon temple.

Anthony sait que les flics du quartier traînent autour de l'arcade après les heures d'école et le week-end. C'est de la petite connerie, mais c'est ce qu'elle est, et je ne peux pas croire qu'Anthony ait accepté de faire ça. Ou Nicola, d'ailleurs. Mais je suppose que Nico a agi avec colère, ce qui signifie qu'il a beaucoup à apprendre. Tu dois penser avant d'agir, bon sang.

"Rien n'est arrivé!" il argumente. "Nous sommes partis, n'est-ce pas?"

"OH!" Je crie, claquant mon poing sur le comptoir. "Ne lève pas ta voix vers moi, comprends-tu?"

"Désolé," marmonne-t-il. "Mais c'est vrai, nous sommes partis."

Je prends un drag avant de répondre. "Tu t'es enfui parce que je paye la police." Je secoue la tête, déçu. "Et si ta mère le découvrait, tu lui briserais le cœur."  
La carte Isabella fonctionne toujours, et Anthony détourne le regard, honteux.

"Ecoute, chérie," dis-je, calme-toi maintenant, et penche-toi pour reposer ma cuisine sur l'île. "Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire cette merde." J'ai essayé de me protéger. "" Choses que tu as faites "Voler, se battre, jouer, fumer ..." Je me lève et feuillette des cendres dans l'évier . Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais un gamin - c'est ce que j'ai commencé, comme la plupart d'entre nous ont commencé.  
Anthony est incroyablement intelligent. Il obtient de bonnes notes et il traite sa mère et ses soeurs. Il compte sur moi pour le renflouer, ce que je ne pourrai pas faire pour toujours. Les flics de quartier sont une chose - ce n'est rien - mais que se passe-t-il quand il vieillit et agit de façon irrationnelle et se fait pincer pour de vrai? Il n'y a aucune garantie que je puisse l'aider alors.  
Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de prendre ma propre aile, tout comme Jasper ne veut pas traiter avec Nicola. Nico a fait de la merde, il veut - mais Jasper refuse de le faire lui-même. Je sais, Nico a fait de la merde pour moi et d'autres pour mon frère.

"Vous devriez trouver un emploi", dis-je en pensant à voix haute. Sa tête se brise. Quand j'avais ton âge, je travaillais dans l'épicerie de mon grand-père  
Je hochais la tête, aimant de plus en plus cette idée.  
"Je vais vous aider à en faire plus."

"Que penses-tu que je devrais faire?" il demande.

Le sourire et tirer un dernier coup avant d'éteindre la fumée dans l'évier. Puis je me promène dans la cuisine et m'assois sur un tabouret à côté de mon garçon. "Tu peux aider au restaurant de ta mère." Je ris et ébouriffe ses cheveux. «Sois un gars, je ne sais pas, mais je veux te sortir de ces foutues rues. Tu peux aider Zio Alec dans sa boutique. Eh, toutes les viandes froides que vous pouvez manger. Je clin d'œil.  
Honnêtement, j'ai été un peu surpris quand Alec a ouvert l'année dernière, mais il est sacrément doué. Il a toujours son club, mais il garde sa drogue dans le sous-sol de la charcuterie maintenant.

"Je pense que le restaurant de maman est meilleur." Anthony ricane. "Hey, je peux vous aider à goûter la nourriture!"  
Je ris à travers mon nez. "J'appellerais un boulot." "Tout d'abord, tu fais ça tous les soirs au dîner."  
Je veux commencer avec lui, l'aider à utiliser son cerveau. Il est trop bon pour les rues. Maintenant, vous avez besoin de ça, mais il peut attendre un peu plus longtemps. En attendant, je peux l'aider à monter avec l'argent et gagner légitimement.

"D'accord, comment faites-vous votre argent, Pops?" il demande avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

Je souris et je lui donne un coup de poing dans le menton. "Je suis un homme d'affaires - tu le sais."

Il renifle. "Bien, le mot dans la rue est que vous"

Je claque l'arrière de sa tête. "Baise le mot dans la rue, tu m'entends?" Je pointe un doigt vers lui. "Fuck the street, période."

Il hoche la tête. "Oui, monsieur."

« Bon. » Je lui donne un smooch sur le front. "Ta mère sera à la maison d'une minute à l'autre pour commencer à dîner". Il hoche à nouveau la tête et se lève de son siège. "Je t'aime, fils, tu le sais, non?"

Il sourit. "Toi aussi, Pops."

"Ah, sors de là". Je ris et l'agite. Kid pense qu'il est trop cool de dire ces trois mots de nos jours. Tant qu'il les dit à Isabella, tout va bien.

Seul dans la cuisine, je verse un verre de vin et décide de profiter du silence pendant un moment

« PAPA! »  
J'ai parlé trop tôt.  
Julia.

Mes épaules s'affaissent. "Tellement pour le silence." Je prends une gorgée de mon vin, puis je baisse le verre. 

« Quoi? » Je crie de retour. Notre maison est grande, mais nos bouches sont plus grandes.  
Elisa et Julia, une pour Anthony et Dominicó et tout le reste ici. Cuisine, salon, salle à manger, Isabella et ma chambre, mon bureau, buanderie, une chambre d'amis, et deux autres bains.  
Je baise amoureusement notre maison.  
Ensuite, nous avons une grande piscine, un grand patio, et beaucoup d'espace pour les chiens à courir. Nous n'avons plus de vieux Tito, mais nous avons Lucy oh ouais, ce nom bloqué, de combien de noms de garçons j'ai suggéré. Nous avons aussi un Doberman nommé Dominic Duke et un Bulldog français qu'Isabelle et Julia ont nommé Duchesse.  
Circus putain par ici.  
Je dois aimer ça, cependant.

"DADDYYY!"

"Jésus-Christ", je gémis sous mon souffle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Julia?!" Je crie. "Quelque chose à dire, viens ici!"  
Et bientôt je piétine, piétine, piétine, piétine et piétine dans les escaliers.  
Parfois, je suis reconnaissant, mais je suis reconnaissant

"Oh, papa, tu dois l'entendre!" Julia s'exclame, entrant dans la cuisine.

Putain, elle est trop mignonne pour les mots. Maintenant, le jour où elle est née? Jésus et sa mère ... quel jour c'était. Au Grand il y a dix ans. Isabella a perdu du sang ... beaucoup de choses - elle ne pouvait pas respirer - et il y avait du toucher et ça a duré un moment.  
Je remercie encore Dieu tous les jours qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'ils ont tous deux fait. Je n'étais même pas contrarié. Nous sommes bénis d'avoir nos quatre bébés, et je ne prends pas pour de la merde pour acquis. Ever. Et hé, quatre est un nombre parfait dans mon livre.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois entendre, princesse?" Je ris Je tire sur ma main et m'énerve, je suis accroupie pour être à son niveau. "Quoi?"  
A-t-elle frappé un autre professeur? Nah, nous aurions entendu parler de l'école. L'année dernière, quand elle a donné un coup de poing à un prêtre, j'ai cru que j'allais pisser mon pantalon en riant. J'étais un père strict ... jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés et Isabella a dû prendre le relais. C'était le dernier de l'école catholique pour Julia.  
Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être soignée ...

«Écoute», me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. J'ai trouvé ta bière dans la chambre de Dominic.

"Oh, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint", je gémis et me lève à nouveau.  
Quand la baise, c'est Isabella qui vient? Elle devait être ici maintenant.

"Est-ce que je ne devrais pas te le dire, papa?" elle demande doucement.  
Je suis de retour Oui, non, oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas.  
Je soupire.

"Ouais, tu devrais" faire du bien ". Je me suis accroupi à nouveau. "Donne-moi un baiser." Je fronce mes lèvres.  
Elle glousse et embrasse, puis elle s'enfuit à nouveau.

"Ne dis pas à maman, Julia - quand elle rentrera à la maison!" Les hollers.

"Je ne le ferai pas!" elle crie en arrière, parti depuis longtemps.

"Et dis à Dominic d'avoir son cul ici!"

« D'accord! »  
Madonn. Elisa, je suis contente que nous n'ayons aucun problème.

POV de colibris(bella)

"Et n'oublie pas", dis-je en mettant mon manteau. C'est vison. Junior me l'a donné le mois dernier - doux, doux. "Le sucre dans la sauce - fait des merveilles."

"Vous l'avez."

"Et pas trop d'ail." Je prends mon sac à main, repérant Elisa près du stand de l'hôtesse. "Très bien." Je soupire et souris à mon chef. "Bonne nuit, Enzo."

Il sourit en retour. "Vous aussi, mon chou."

Marcher avec le restaurant vide.  
"Vous avez encore des problèmes, n'est-ce pas?" Je demande, atteignant ma fille.

Elle me ressemble trop, celle-là. C'est une fille, une femme, dans une entreprise familiale, mais quand elle est avec ses amis? Oublie ça. Junior pense qu'elle est le paradis sur terre. Elle ne l'est pas.

Le passe-temps favori d'Elisa est de jouer avec les garçons de son école. Ils pensent, puisqu'elle est une fille, qu'elle ne sait rien. C'est fondamentalement leur chute, explique Elisa au poker avant Go Fish. Elle n'a pas seulement douze ans - elle aura treize ans la semaine prochaine. Il dit, cartes, peu importe, elle est tout à fait pour cela.  
Et ... Parfois, quand elle a volé les enfants pauvres avec leur argent de déjeuner ou leurs indemnités, ils sont énervés et Elisa court dessus Je suis sûr que Anthony ou Francis l'aideront si elle en a besoin. Dieu sait qu'elle ne le prend pas à ses parents. Je devrais savoir ... puisque je suis l'un d'entre eux.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, maman." Elle fait un clin d'œil.

Je ris et embrasse sa joue. "Ok, rentrons à la maison, nous sommes déjà en retard."

Dehors, nous attendons Salome arriver. J'ai eu quelques problèmes dernièrement, j'ai été toutes les femmes ont des conducteurs pour l'instant. Ce qui me rappelle ...

"Où est Joseph, ma chérie?" Joseph est le plus vieux de Felix, et il est l'ombre d'Elisa.

"Je me suis débarrassé de lui." Elle hausse les épaules. "Il rend mon estomac bizarre."

Je secoue la tête. «Et si ton père savait de ton côté, tu lui briserais le cœur.

"Mais tu ne le diras pas, maman." Elle sourit doucement et relie les bras avec moi. Damn girl est seulement quelques centimètres plus petit que moi. Cependant, en talons j'ai quelques extra sur elle. La même chose ne s'applique pas à Anthony. Il a grandi plus grand que moi quand il avait douze ans. "Il vaut mieux qu'il ne le découvre pas."

"Tu veux parler de ce qu'il y a de mieux?" Je lui fais face. "Ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est que vous arrêtiez cette merde." Concentrez-vous sur l'école - faites la fierté de votre père. 

Elle me regarde. "J'ai gagné quatre cents dollars aujourd'hui."

« Non! » Mes yeux s'élargissent.  
Elisa hoche la tête avec un sourire étourdi. "Certains gars au centre commercial prenaient des paris -"

"Ah, tu me rends fou!" Paume mon front, dis-lui qu'elle me rend fou. Oh mon Dieu, je suis une mère horrible. Est-ce de la merde dans le sang ou quelque chose? Si j'ai fait quelque chose comme ça en grandissant, est-ce que ça veut dire? "C'est la faute de tout ton oncle

Je blâme Jasper de m'avoir enseigné cette merde et de lui montrer du doigt: "Malheur à cette bastardo-mangaggia!" Je maudis mon frère et moi-même.

« MOMOMOM. » Elle me saisit les bras. "Calme-toi."

Je tremble de colère alors que Sal se lève, et je finis par traîner Elisa avec moi et dans la voiture.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû garder ça de Juniuh", me murmurai-je. 

"Elisa, ma belle enfant" Je lui coupe les joues "- Je dois le dire à ton père."

"Non, maman!" elle plaide, et mon Dieu, elle ressemble à ce que j'ai fait à cet âge. C'était l'âge où je ne connaissais rien, l'âge où je trouvais ça si cool quand Jasper m'a appris des trucs marrants. "Ne le lui dis pas!"

Je relâche une grande respiration et je m'effondre sur mon siège. "Je pensais qu'Anthony ou même Dominic allait causer des problèmes, et ..." Je ris sans humour. "Alors il s'avère que vous - l'ange de Daddy - fais ceci." Anthony ne porte pas de halo, mais au moins il ne fait rien d'illégal. Il agit plus vieux que son âge, mais je blâme Joseph, Nicola, et Emmett Junior pour cela. Ces trois sont dans la vingtaine; Anthony et Francis les admirent.

"D'accord," rit doucement Elisa, "tout ce qui t'aide à dormir la nuit."

Je ferme les yeux sur elle. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

« Rien. »

 

~OOo~ 

 

Dès que j'ouvre la porte de notre maison, j'appelle Junior. "Ciccino, je suis à la maison!"

C'est terriblement calme. Pas bon signe.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le dîner?" Demande Elisa.

Je secoue la tête et souris. "Non, merci." Je hausse les épaules de mon manteau. «Va voir tes frères et ta sœur, d'accord?

"Chose sûre." Et elle est partie.  
Mais elle n'y va pas, parce que je l'entends au coin de la rue. Avec Junior.

"Oh hé, papa."

"Mon petit ange, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" J'entends Junior demander juste au coin de la rue, aussi. Il prend ses joues, un large sourire sur le visage.

"Bien, comment vas-tu?" Elle est tellement polie maintenant.

"Bien, bien." Junior lui embrasse les joues puis lève les yeux pour me voir ici. Son sourire s'élargit plus loin. Oh, comme j'adore cet homme. Il parle à Elisa, bien que ses yeux restent collés aux miens. "Petit ange, monte à Julia." Elle veut te parler. " Et Elisa s'éloigne. "Vous êtes en retard", me dit-il avec un regard noir. Mais je sais qu'il ne fait que taquiner. Il a ses tells.

Je suce mes dents.

Il avance lentement. "Il est quatre heures et demie." Vous avez dit que vous seriez à la maison à quatre heures. "

Je plie mes bras sur ma poitrine et me pince le front.  
Une autre étape ou deux. "Vous devriez avoir commencé à dîner maintenant. Nous mangeons toujours tôt le samedi."  
Gah, j'aime jouer avec lui comme ça!  
En dépit d'avoir trente-huit ans, c'est comme si son âme avait rajeuni avec les années. Il est plus insouciant et décontracté de nos jours. Il est un mari et un père. Pas un ... quel qu'il soit pour Felix.

"Oh, ouais, qu'est-ce que ça va faire?" Je me mets le menton.  
Il sourit juste comme ha et moi. "Hmm, je ne sais pas." Il mouille ma mâchoire, provoquant un frisson à travers moi. 

"Mais je sais que je serai encore affamé plus tard, alors" Il laisse tomber un doux baiser sous mon oreille. "Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'une portion de ta chatte ce soir."

"Jésus", j'expire, puis sa bouche couvre la mienne.  
Il m'embrasse profondément et avide, il me soutient dans un mur et laisse ses mains errer dans mon corps. Il est rude et gourmand, mais il y a quelque chose dans son toucher qui me fait sentir que je ne sais pas ... mais c'est comme s'il pensait que j'étais fragile. Et je ne le suis certainement pas, et Dieu sait qu'il est capable de me baiser dans l'oubli. Dans toute la maison.

«Merde, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui», gémit-il dans ma bouche alors qu'il me palme les seins. Il les rapproche et les embrasse. "Je t'aime, gentil petit oiseau."

«S'il te plait, ciccino,» je gémis et inclinai la tête en arrière.   
"Votre bureau."

Il grogne. "Putain, oui"

Et puis nous sommes interrompus par la sonnette.  
"Fuck!" il maudit.

Je place une main sur ma poitrine, mes respirations sortant en pantalon.

"Qui diable ose m'interrompre pendant que je suis sur le point de baiser ma femme?" il marmonne, et j'utilise mon pouce pour effacer tout rouge à lèvres autour de sa bouche. Ça me fait un clin d'œil avant qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Il me donne un coup de menton avant qu'il ne l'ouvre. "Redressez vos vêtements, colibri."

Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers le miroir, m'assurant de bien fixer mes cheveux. Junior ouvre la porte, mais je suis en partie caché derrière, j'en profite aussi pour réappliquer mon rouge à lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" il demande quoi que ce soit.  
Après avoir un peu plus les cheveux, je rejoins Junior et vois que c'est Joseph et Emmett Junior.

"Hey, les garçons!" Des sourires. "Ne ressemblez pas à un dapper." Je suis content qu'ils aient suivi le conseil de leurs pères et aient commencé à porter des costumes. Gianna, Alice, Brianna et moi sommes allés faire du shopping il y a quelques semaines. J'étais de toute façon en train d'acheter quelques nouveaux costumes de soie, je sais que je vais aider avec ces deux, ainsi que Nicola.

"Bonjour, Mme Masen", disent-ils tous les deux, à qui je ricane. Autour de mon mari, ils embrassent le cul. Quand je suis belle, je suis belle.

"Ouais, ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Junior demande avec impatience. "Et, EJ, arrête-toi chez ma femme, tu as un vœu de mort?"

Je m'abstiens de rouler les yeux. Le mari n'apprécie pas les paupières.

Il pense toujours que quelqu'un me regarde, l'homme fou.  
"Je-je n'étais pas ..." Emmett Junior commence à bégayer, mais Joseph le coupe.

"Je suis désolé, M. Masen, mais nous sommes juste là pour nous assurer qu'Elisa est rentrée chez elle"

A mon tour de le couper. "Elle va bien", je l'assure. Je ne veux pas qu'il dise un mot de plus, parce que Junior découvrira que sa fille de treize ans a secoué sa sécurité. Cela va faire battre Joseph par mon mari, et Elisa sera fondée. Je ne suis probablement pas l'ange de sa mère; Je veux qu'elle reste comme ça. "Je l'ai ramassée", j'ajoute, en train de mentir. "Sal et moi - elle était en sécurité tout le temps ..." Je hoche la tête. "Je devrais vraiment commencer le dîner, les garçons, mais merci de m'avoir arrêté." Dites à Rosalie et à Gianna que j'ai dit bonjour. "

Avec ça à l'écart, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Junior entre dans la cuisine pendant que je prépare la farce pour les raviolis.

"Comment va ton samedi jusqu'ici, cheri?" Je demande comme je commence à hacher les épinards.

"Hum, bien." Il nous verse du vin. "Je me suis réveillé Dominic." Nous avons pris le petit déjeuner, les gaufres que vous nous avez laissées. " Il sourit et attrape une olive. "Et j'ai eu quelques appels à prendre en charge ..." Je suis allé chercher les tomates séchées. "Nous avons déjeuné, les restes de jeudi ... C'est à peu près tout." Dans ma périphérie, je le vois hausser un peu les épaules. "Journée paresseuse."

Le sourire. "D'où les vêtements de nuit à quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi?"

"Hey, c'est la dernière mode", il taquine.

"Comme tu veux, comme tu veux," je rigole.

"Je sais, euh, écoute ..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge; l'humour est parti. Et je dois me sentir bien. "Je dois partir en voyage d'affaires bientôt." Il ne reste que deux jours ... "  
J'acquiesce lentement, en me concentrant sur la farce. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Ça va et vient, mais certaines choses sont constantes. Des coffres pleins d'argent, des fusils dans la maison, des réunions "d'urgence", le secret, le fait de parler en code, "ça tombe d'un camion" venant de mon mari.  
Et puis, il y a eu plusieurs fois où des choses plus importantes ont diminué. Deux fois, on a montré que les fédéraux ont fouillé la maison, et quatre fois, Junior nous a envoyés en vacances aux Bahamas, par exemple. Maintenant, vous savez comment ça va vous arriver. Ou votre mari.  
Non seulement Junior est dans la mafia, mais il se classe également très haut.  
J'ai grandi autour de cela, cependant, je sais que je suis habitué. Connaître les hommes, les associés, les soldats, les capos, les «amis à nous». Et nos enfants ne sont pas stupides non plus. Ou au moins notre plus vieux. Parce que plus tôt cette année, quand le film est sorti, Anthony a soudainement eu un million de questions pour son père.  
Journée amusante pour les juniors.  
C'était du sarcasme.  
Mais je prends mes parents au sérieux, à la fois ceux que j'ai pris quand je me suis marié, et ceux que j'ai dit à Junior. Je ne pose pas de questions, je ne m'implique pas. Et en retour, Junior montre sa gratitude. Il me montre son appréciation, et il est à la maison chaque fois qu'il peut être. C'est là qu'il veut le montre et le dit. Accordé, il me dit quelques choses, mais je vais bien avec ça.  
Je lui fais confiance.  
Je ne m'inquiète pas. Enfer, j'ai pleuré de dormir d'innombrables fois au fil des ans. Je m'inquiète et je sors de la ville pour "affaires". Je crains qu'il ne revienne pas ... ou qu'il le fasse, mais avec une putain d'étiquette sur son orteil.

"Puis-je demander où vous serez?" Je demande doucement, calmement, retenant mon souffle.

Il me coupe la joue et me fait face. Ses yeux sont doux, je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour le moment. «Je serai à Buffalo», murmure-t-il en passant son pouce sur ma lèvre. Tu me connais, chérie Tu sais quand je suis frustrée, anxieuse, fâchée, nerveuse ... Tu connais mes histoires, n'est-ce pas? 

Je hoche la tête rapidement. 

"Bien, et est-ce que je regarde n'importe laquelle de ces choses maintenant?"

Je souffle une respiration. « Non » Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il y aura toujours un caillou dans le creux de mon estomac jusqu'à son retour.  
Je suis juste chanceux que ces voyages n'aiment pas trop souvent mais chaque mois, si tout dépend, vraiment. Parfois, il se passe évidemment beaucoup de choses, je sais que c'est parti, mais le plus souvent, les choses vont bien. Et dans sa vie de tous les jours, il va travailler vers midi et rentre à la maison vers neuf ou dix heures. Dieu sait ce qu'il passe la plupart du temps au restaurant. Sauf le mardi, c'est le jour où il ne trébuche pas avant l'aube. Et il dort habituellement jusqu'à deux ou trois le lendemain.  
Est-ce que je me suis inquiété de l'infidélité? Bien sûr. Surtout au début. J'avais peur qu'il sorte et trouve un nouveau colibri. Le club de Felix ce mardi. Puis il a eu pitié de moi, ou m'a montré peu importe ce que vous m'avez dit, mardi est le jour où Félix rencontre ses «partenaires commerciaux» et qu'il est à peu près le bras droit de Felix, sans compter Ed Senior.  
Avec le temps, Junior m'a montré est dévoué à être, à, et je suis si heureux.  
Je ne vais même pas entrer dans tout ça maintenant.  
Trop déprimant.

"Souris", me dit doucement mon mari.

J'essaye et échoue.

Il soupire et embrasse mon nez. "Tout ira comme si tout allait bien." Deux jours, c'est fini, "Arrêtez avec la moue, ça ne va pas."

Droit. Deux jours "Changement de sujet, s'il vous plaît? 

Comment Anthony est-il encore à la maison?"

"Euh ..." Il hoche la tête. "Yeah il y a un peu de temps."

« D'accord ». Je relâche un souffle et secoue le sujet précédent. "Tout est bon avec lui" Je ne l'ai pas vu. "

"Ouais, tout va bien." Il prend une gorgée de son vin et je fais de même. Il était sorti avec ses copains plus tôt ... Il hausse les épaules. "Comment va Elisa? Elle était bizzard?"

Je hoche la tête et retire la farine, suivie par des œufs. 

"Elle était au centre commercial, nous sommes allés à son restaurant, et Dominic?"

Il rit. "J'ai tellement hâte d'aller à maman." Il sourit et fait apparaître une autre olive dans sa bouche. "Il va bien, au fait, Julia aussi."

D'accord, alors. "Je t'aime." Je souris et fronce mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi." Il plonge et m'embrasse. "Mon magnifique colibri."

Je fredonne, comme si au bon moment. "Mon Juniuh sexy."

Un silence confortable suit, et je cuisine pendant que vous êtes un enfant.  
Dans l'ensemble, j'aime ma vie. Il y a plusieurs épines, mais quand dois-je appeler cela? Je suis béni.  
Quant à l'épine, je ne compte pas mon inquiétude pour le travail du junior - tout est mesquin.  
Oh, mais il y a une chose, cependant ... »dis-je pensivement. Rosalie se bat souvent avec Emmett, donc j'ai tendance à m'échapper un peu après, alors que je suis coincé avec moi, et je sais pourquoi. Il y a toutes ces années, je savais dans mon intestin que les coïncidences étaient trop nombreuses. Carlisle Cullen est assassiné et le même jour que ses funérailles, l'ex-femme de Junior tombe aussi morte? Oui, je ne le pense pas. "Elle m'a dit qu'Emmett a cette idée qu'elle a commencé quand elle est venue de Miami il y a quelques mois."

Il incline la tête. "Ah-huh?"

J'hoche de la tête en déroulant la pâte pour les raviolis. 

"Selon Rosalie, Emmett ne croit pas que les Cubains ont tué Carlisle." Je donne un coup d'œil à mon mari. À part un léger raidissement de ses épaules, il n'y a rien. "Pouvez-vous croire cela?"

Et c'est au tour du Junior de fredonner. "Hmm, et ça?"

Ouais, et ça?

La fin

 

et vois premiere partie fini  
bientot la deuxieme partie


End file.
